The Deathdealer
by Anonymous Void
Summary: The past haunts the present once again as a man hidden behind the scenes makes his bid for power.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own anything concerning Gundam Wing.

Prologue

The figure was blanketed in darkness. He sat alone, no one there to share a companionable silence.

It was just the way he wanted it.

Now, what was someone like him doing sitting around in this dark chamber?

He was contemplating.

What was he contemplating about? Past events, both distant and recent.

He thought back to the point where his life had turned around and led him to where he was today. He thought about the days when the Earth Sphere Alliance had ruled the Earth. Ah, the Alliance. His first customers…

Then there was the organization Oz and their leader, Trieze Khushrenada. He recalled that young man alright. If it hadn't been for him then he wouldn't have been able to amass the wealth that he had managed to accumulate.

\Operation Meteor; now that brought back memories. Getting that Gundanium had been tricky but then again he had based his reputation on giving his customers exactly what they wanted. He didn't know what those old men wanted with the metal and he didn't care. All it meant was a large sum of money entering his pockets and bank accounts.

Romafeller had been an annoying nuisance but he had made sure that the Foundation couldn't do without his "particular" services. They may have had wealth that had spanned generations and good business senses but when it came to world domination, they were complete idiots. He had generously donated the technology and computer systems they would end up using to create the Foundation's beloved Mobile Dolls. Of course, that had been after he had threatened to destroy their own wealth. Oh the wonders computer viruses could accomplish…

White Fang had played right into his hands when the rebel group had tried to start its own revolution. They needed weapons too and he was only too happy to help out. It didn't matter whether their intentions were noble or not. He didn't care.

Of course, when the Eve War had ended, it impacted his business somewhat but those financial ills were soon remedied when he caught on to the scheme of Dekim Barton. The Second Eve War hadn't lasted long and the aborted revolution had been nothing but a waste of time. However, it did put enough capital into his hands that he could live off of it without having to work for another cent.

Financial security wasn't enough for him though. Plus, this whole era of peace that that brat Relena Peacecraft had brought in was annoying him to no end. Currently, he was building his own military power but he was sure to keep that a secret.

And how was he doing that? Simple. What Ms. Peacecraft hadn't taken into account were the disgruntled soldiers whose only skill was killing. All he had to do was offer them the opportunity to hold a gun again and they came _running_ to him. He had to be discreet though or certain people would become suspicious.

He had financial and military power at his finger tips. All he wanted now was political power. That kind of power had been beyond his grasp for so long but now he was finally ready. Years of planning and preparation would now bear fruit.

He smirked to himself. Oh yes, he knew exactly what to do. Since he was a nonexistent figure to the world, he would create a false name and persona. With a new face presented to the public and a winning attitude that would make him popular as well as combining certain special incidents, it was only a matter of time until he had the power that he so desired.

Oh yes, it was only a matter of time until he, an arms dealer, a dealer of death, would soon control not only the Earth but all of Outer Space as well.

And no one would be the wiser either…


	2. Odd Files

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter One: Odd Files

Once again, Lady Une, Director of the Preventors, the armed force created for the sole purpose of protecting the peace and preventing revolutions, found herself working late into the night. The overworked director sighed to herself as she finished yet another sheet of paper that was part only a small fraction of the endless amount of paperwork she had to do everyday. Personally, she could have done without such bureaucratic nonsense but those who overlooked the organization from their position in the democratic government felt more at ease with it.

One could not have the governing body of the Earth and Outer Space anxious after all.

Placing the form into her out box, Une let out another sigh. It wasn't as if she _wanted_ to be here. She'd rather be at home with Mariemaia, her adopted daughter.

By God, Une herself knew she needed a vacation but terrorists and would-be revolutionaries never took other people's personal lives into account. She wished those damned bastards would just give up already.

Oh well…

At this point in time, Une would have delved back into her work again but even this mighty woman needed a break. That was why, instead of going on to the next form, she began going into her computer and opening up files. Hidden deep within the confines of Preventer files and data rested a special file that Une knew only she had access to. The security around this file was top notch; she doubted if even the Gundam pilots could crack this protection.

Once she had accessed the file, she let herself fall into an old nostalgia as she read over the information in the file. What was she looking at? Old files and records from the days of Oz. These records specifically were made by none other than the late Trieze Khushrenada, former leader of Oz.

The records themselves were nothing more than transaction from when the Oz organization was still young and Trieze had yet to gain support of the Romafeller Foundation.

This was what she did in her free time, besides spending time with Mariemaia, of course. She loved looking back and remembering the old thrills of being apart of something great, not that what she was doing now was not important. She just felt sometimes as if all she was doing was nothing more than delaying something. What if the next possible threat the Preventers took on was smarter than all the other ragtag groups?

She shook those thoughts out of her head, shoving them back into the dark recesses of her mind. All the old idealism that was once emitted by his Excellency, Trieze, was dead and gone. All there was now was the massive movement of pacifism, led by Relena Peacecraft and the Sanc Kingdom, and the bureaucrats in the government.

Odd.

Une backed up a bit and took a second look at a few transactions. Now this was strange. The transactions she was looking at dated back to the secret founding of Oz. The purchases were weapons and ammunitions. Of course, if she recalled correctly, at the time, Oz had not infiltrated the Earth Sphere Alliance in its entirety yet.

Still, it was strange. There was no listing as to who sold Trieze the weapons. The seller was listed only as "special interest." And if she looked at the files closely, she saw the same wording appear many a time. Only around the time the colonies' pacifist leader, Heero Yuy, the original, not to be confused with the Gundam pilot, had been assassinated did the transactions stop.

Doing a scan to find all transactions listed as "special interest," Une found that almost all were at the beginning of Oz. There was a large space of time between the last transaction and the second-to-last. What was listed as the purchase made her blood run cold.

The last purchase that had been made with "special interest" was none other than a shipment of Gundanium alloy, the same material used to create the Gundams. The date, Une recognized, was about the same time as when Trieze had stepped down from his post as the leader of Oz and the splitting of Oz into the Trieze Faction and the Romafellor Foundation had occurred.

She frowned. Could it be that "special interest" was just a bunch of anonymous people? Or could it have been one person…?

Logging out and closing up the file, Une gathered her personal belongings and closed her office, leaving a pile of unfinished paperwork behind. All she knew at this point was that she wanted to see Mariemaia, to see if the girl was happy and in good health. After all, isn't that a woman's maternal instinct?

To think that just anyone could get their hands on Gundanium scared the normally calm woman but right now she really needed some rest.

Besides, it wasn't as if it meant anything.

Right?


	3. Tragedy at the Gates

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Two: Tragedy at the Gates

He sat with his feet resting on the table, leaning back into a chair, his long braid dangling from the back of the piece of furniture. He wore a black priest outfit with black leather pants and black boots. Amethyst eyes scanned a calendar than clearly showed the current year: A.C. 201.

He sure as hell hadn't expected to live this long, especially when he had once participated in a war of all things.

Yep, Duo Maxwell, pilot of Gundam Deathscythe, was living the high life. Well, truth be told, not really. It was, however, better than most of those who resided in the L2 colony.

Currently, the ex-terrorist was spending his days helping out at a local scrap yard, working side-by-side with a war buddy, a woman by the name of Hilde Schbeiker. She had long outgrown the term "girl" and was now, in Duo's eyes, a woman. A very pretty woman. Hell, she was fucking beautiful!

Not that Duo would admit that out loud…

For years now, Duo had considered Hilde a partner and a good friend. It had only been recently that he had begun thinking about how good of friends they were and the depth of the relationship they had. However, he stopped those thoughts immediately whenever he began thinking of Hilde in any intimate way.

It wasn't that he was afraid of commitment, far from it. No, he was more afraid that she too would fall under the Maxwell curse as he called it. He didn't want her to die like all the others had. Solo, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen…each one he had become close to and each one was long gone into the after life. Duo was determined to make sure Hilde didn't suffer the fate as those before her and any others. While he was friends with the other Gundam pilots, he wasn't that close. Once again, his so-called curse was the reason.

It wasn't like he didn't want deep relationships, but fear was a tough opponent to beat.

Currently, the ex-pilot was waiting for Hilde to return from picking up some scraps and other metal materials that were destined to enter the yard. It had been just a little over half an hour since she had left and she should be getting back soon by his calculations.

A phone ringing brought him back to reality and he quickly picked it up, already knowing who it was.

"Hey, babe."

"How'd you know it was me?" came the amused answer.

"Never underestimate Shinigami," Duo replied, cracking a smile to himself. A sigh could be heard over the phone and that only caused his smile to widen.

"Well 'Shinigami,' as you can well guess, I'm almost back."

"I know, I know. Open up the gate so we can get all that crap in."

"You know me so well."

"You bet your ass I do."

Laughter filled the earpiece. Duo only smirked.

"Let me guess, you're only a few minutes away, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright, I'll talk to you when you get in."

"Just open the gate Duo."

"Mission accepted."

Duo could practically hear Hilde's eyes roll. She definitely knew where the braided baka had gotten that phrase from. At least he hadn't learned any new ones. That is if there were any new ones.

Hanging up, Duo procrastinated a bit, know that he didn't have to go immediately. After all, the switch was in the office; it was just a few feet away!

Now, what was the gate anyway? Simply put, it was a massive steel door. It was there to keep anybody from just walking in and stealing the trucks both Hilde and Duo used to pick up new scraps. Plus, recently, there had been outbreaks of gang violence in the area. One could never be too careful on L2.

After waiting for a bit, Duo languidly pushed the switch, the steel gate outside slowly moving to a side. Stretching, Duo began making his way out to greet his partner.

An ominous crashing sound caused him to stop in his tracks.

The hesitation only lasted a second as old training habits he had developed during his time as a Gundam pilot kicked and he raced outside to see what the commotion was. The horrifying sight that greeted him caused his to gasp.

Before him were two large trucks, one of which was an unidentifiable and the other…oh no.

Duo sprinted as fast as he could to the other vehicle, the one in which Hilde was in.

As he tore his way into the metal death trap, only the words '_please don't be dead, oh God, please don't be dead_' ran through his mind, repeating itself as like a mantra. Duo prayed to whatever deity that was listening to let Hilde be alive.

His prayers were not answered.

Tears filled his eyes. Hilde's body, the eyes wide open, glazed with death, slumped up against the driver's window. He couldn't see the lower half of her body and her neck was bent at an unnatural angle. Blood leaked from a gash on her forehead, flowing down her face.

Quickly, Duo checked frantically for a pulse, only to find none.

_No…_

This couldn't be happening. Not now, not to Hilde.

However, reality was being so cruel. Hilde was dead. All signs pointed to that undeniable fact. Sadness and anguish soon turned to anger and fury. Who the hell was driving that other truck?! If they weren't dead now, they were going to be!

Leaving the mangled truck cab, metal scraps surrounding the accident, Duo made his way to the other vehicle. It was only now that other civilians began making their way to the scene but the ex-pilot could have cared less.

Opening the door to the other truck, Duo could plainly see that the other victims were already dead. They were two ordinary looking males, both dresses in dark blue uniforms. Eyeing a computerized clipboard, Duo knew who these men were.

_Fucking delivery boys_.

What was so special about this truck that it just had to be driving down this street at this time of day? It had better be some vital organ or something just as important, else Duo didn't know if he would be able to keep his temper in check. Taking the clipboard with him, he left the cab and opened the back.

What fell out stunned him. At his feet now laid assault rifles, machines guns, pistols, even ammunition. It was a miracle that the truck hadn't exploded yet! Inspecting one such weapon, he found that the serial number had long since been scratched off.

_What the hell were illegal arms doing here?!_

Duo didn't give himself the chance to continue with this train of thought as he quickly loaded a weapon. This wasn't the best place for such things to be. There was a gang war going on here and both sides would die to get their hands on these. It would be some time before the colonial law officials got here. Luckily, thanks to one Lady Une, no matter what action he took right now would not get him into too much trouble.

Stuffing the clipboard under his shirt, tossing the munitions back into the truck and closing it up, Duo proceeded to do his self-appointed task of guarding this dangerous hoard. Coming to terms with Hilde's death would have to come later.

-----

He sat in darkness, his amethyst eyes glued to the clipboard. Whoever was transporting illegal arms in L2 was obviously bringing them to a buyer somewhere on the colony. Whoever the buyer was was in part responsible for Hilde's death…

At least, that was the conclusion his mind brought him to anyway.

One of the best things that had happened to him was gone now. What he wanted now, what he _needed_ now, was retribution. _Revenge_.

After he had managed to hold off gang members from getting their grubby hands on the treasure trove of arms, defending the truck for 89 minutes and the "proper" authorities had arrived on the scene, there had been a "misunderstanding" of sorts.

The cops had tried to arrest _him_ of all people, not that he couldn't blame them. Thankfully, thanks to a get-out-of-jail-free card he had gotten from Une, he was back in the scrap yard, planning his next move.

Blood needed to be spilt, bones needed to be broken, lives needed to end. Oh yes, Shinigami was coming back for an encore…

No matter how much he acted like a baka, as everybody else would say he was, he was much smarter than what other people gave him credit for. He was much more dangerous than how he appeared. His jester mask was perfect and it had successfully fooled everybody. Now it was time for him to discard that mask of his and show everybody who he really was.

According to the clipboard, the weapons were to be delivered somewhere in the warehouse district. It would be there that he would find some answers.

Closing down the scrap yard would be simple. He'd tell Howard to come take over while he was gone. Taking a few weapons of his own, including a pistol, hunter knives, and whatnot, he was preparing himself for war. No more would he sit back and watch all his loved ones perish before his eyes. He was going to give the powers that be a piece of his mind.

Covering himself with a long, black trench coat, Duo Maxwell departed into the night.


	4. Mercenary for hire

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Three: Mercenary-for-hire

His name was Alexander Serbiak.

Sandy blond hair stood out against his tan skin, a combination that was deadly to the opposite sex. Bored hazel eyes took in his surroundings, blending in with his classic pretty-boy looks. A scar extending from his left temple and down to the middle of his left cheek was his only facial disfigurement. His build was muscular, adding onto his impressive 6'5" height.

He hated his first name. He hated the variations of it just as much. He was to be only called by his last name as it was the only name he would tolerate.

His occupation was that of a mercenary. Basically, he was paid to kill other people's enemies during times of war. That was something he enjoyed.

However, now since this whole era of peace had come about, the only jobs in his line of work involved bounty hunting or assassination. Unfortunately, both were in low demand. Perhaps that was why he was where he was now…

He had simply been minding his own business when he had been approached by two men in long coats. They somehow knew who he was, though it wouldn't have taken much effort to know as he was an infamous figure in the mercenary world. Obviously, their employer wanted to offer him a job and he was willing to take it.

What was suspicious was that he was prevented from knowing where exactly they were going. Then again, he was used to this as most of his "customers" wanted to keep their meetings low profile and to eliminate any connections between them and him.

Not that he cared.

When he was finally allowed to see, he found himself in a metal room. This led him to conclude that he was in some sort of military base or maybe even a colony…

The sound of a door opening caught his attention immediately. Emerging from the darkness on the other side could have been none other than his potential client. The man was of average height, combed brown hair sitting upon his head. His eyes were an oddity; one was a dark brown color, the other a pure green. Colors aside, the eyes held a cruelty about them and currently both were eyeing him, calculating. He was dressed in comfortable clothes, at least to Serbiak he was, all covered by a long, brown trench coat.

"Alexander Serbiak?" the man question. Serbiak gritted his teeth and nodded curtly. '_Must resist impulse to kill this man_…'

The man smirked and held out his hand in greeting. "Janus Xavien. Others have called me 'Lucifer' before but I prefer being called Xavien."

"Of course, Lucifer," Serbiak replied, shaking the offered hand.

Xavien's eyes narrowed. "Call me that again and I'll remove your kidneys."

"Too late," Serbiak said in jest.

"Really? Where did you lose them?"

Stumped, Serbiak saw that this man was serious. He took a step back, as if creeped out by this man's presence alone.

Xavien smiled slightly before resuming business. "So, Serbiak, I hear you're the best."

Not one to miss a chance to boast, Serbiak puffed out his chest and answered, "I am the best of my craft."

"Are you any good with weapons?"

"Any and all."

"What about Mobile Suits?"

Not seeing where this was going, Serbiak answered, "I can use them."

"Do you consider yourself a great pilot?"

Not pausing to think, "Definitely."

"Do you think you could take on the Gundam pilots?"

"I can hold my own against them," Serbiak answered with a smirk.

"Come with me," Xavien commanded, promptly turning around and heading back to the door from which he entered. Simply raising an eyebrow, Serbiak complied.

He was led through a maze of corridors until the man in front of him stopped at a door hidden in the darkness, and punched a code into a panel next to it. The door opening, Xavien led the way to a set of glass windows, gesturing for the mercenary to look.

All Serbiak could do was gasp.

He was witnessing the construction of a Mobile Suit through the windows. However, it was no ordinary suit being created. Serbiak could recognize what kind it was by the "face" of the suit.

It was a Gundam…

It towered over all the equipment in the room. Colored crimson and black, the mercenary could tell once completed it would look demonic. Not unlike the Epyon…

The left arm was a large turret, similar to that of the Heavyarms. Mobile "wings" sprouted from the back would be used as physical shields against any attack. Uneasily noticed was a beam saber on the side that would remain unnoticed until the wielder decided to use it.

Serbiak was sure that there were other little goodies hidden around the Mobile Suit and he was itching to climb into the cockpit. It had been so long…

"Is this what I think it is…?" he asked, slowly turning his head to look at Xavien.

"Made out of Gundanium, just like the other models," Xavien answered. "This, my friend, is my brainchild, almost complete. I am considering letting _you_ pilot this marvelous machine, but there is a catch…"

"What?" Serbiak asked, suspicious.

"You must prove to me you are loyal and competent," Xavien answered. "Do not fret, you will be paid no matter what happens. However, if you want to pilot this suit, you must do something in exchange…"

"And that is?"

Xavien smiled evilly at him. "Oh, nothing much. Just kidnap Relena Darlain."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright people. So far I have put out three chapters and have received only _one_ review. This is getting to be ridiculous. I would appreciate it very much if somebody, _anybody_, would please leave a review. If it is only to tell me you don't like it, then tell and give me some ideas on how I can _improve_ on it. I want some constructive criticism here people. Any tips on grammar, punctuation, where I can add more detail, so on and so forth is welcomed. If you have gotten this far, then please fulfill my request. I do not want to resort to allowing flamers to review. This is my first fanfic so any response would be greatly appreciated. 

_**Anonymous Void**_


	5. Briefing

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank **siruc** for answering my request in the previous chapter. As a token of thanks and gratitude, I would like to dedicate this story to you. Good luck on your own story, I'll be keeping an eye on that, and don't be a stranger.

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Four: Briefing

A few days had past since Une had first seen the transactions and ever since it had been gnawing at her from the back of her mind. Finally, getting fed up with it, she decided to do something about it.

That was the reason why her "favorite" four people were sitting on the other side of her desk in her office.

On the far left sat the only other female in the room, Lucrieza Noin, former officer and comrade from the days of Oz. Sometime after Zech's attepted execution, Noin had left Oz, sticking close to Relena Peacecraft and helping to protect the Sanc Kingdom. Though her efforts eventually failed, she stayed close to the side of the Gundam Pilots, slowly uniting them one by one, with the exception of Wufei Chang.

To Noin's right sat none other than Zechs Marquise, a.k.a. Milliardo Peacecraft. Zechs preferred being called Agent Wind, an attempt to leave his past behind him when he had shown up in the Preventers' main office during the Mariemaia incident. However, among those close to him, old habits died hard but at least he was still called Zechs instead of Milliardo. That name had gained some infamy among both the Earth and the Colonies.

Next to Zechs was Wufei Chang, Gundam pilot 05, pilot of Gundam Shenlong and Gundam Altron. With the destruction of L5, Wufei's home, the Chinese youth had nowhere else to go. After the first Eve War, Wufei had joined forces with Mariemaia and Dekim Barton in an attempted revolution that ultimately failed. Afterwards, Une had offered Wufei a job with the Preventers, which he took.

On the far right sat Heero Yuy, Gundam pilot 01, pilot of Gundam Wing and Wing Zero. It was because of this young man that both Eve Wars had been ended. He was an amazing individual, often called the "Perfect Soldier" among his peers. Over the years, the once cold and emotionless pilot had mellowed out a little, not as much as Une herself though but it was a least a start. Oh, he still had that single-mindedness when it came to completing his mission, but he was relaxing more which was all that could be asked for at this point.

Une would have liked for the other Gundam pilots, 02, 03, and 04, to have joined as well but those three had refused. Quatre Winner, 04, had a family business to run back at L4, despite having 29 sisters that could have done the job for him. Trowa Barton, 03, went back to some traveling circus. Every now and then, Une would take Mariamaia to this circus whenever it was in town and even _she_ had to admit that Trowa was good. Duo Maxwell, 02, flat out refused Une's offer in the way only he could do without offending anybody, preferring to go back to work at a scrap yard on L2 with one Hilde Schbeiker.

There were times when Une wished she could have forced those three to have joined but, then again, who told Gundam pilots what to do?

Without letting any of her thoughts expose themselves to the four in front of her, Une began her briefing.

"You are all probably wondering why I called you all in here today." It was a statement, not a question. None of the four bothered to answer with a nod. "A few days ago, I found some files, Oz's monetary transactions dating back to the founding of Oz. Among the transactions, I noticed many weapon sales, all coming from the same source."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Ah, Heero Yuy, always so blunt…

"These transactions were made by none other than his Excellency, Trieze Khushrenada."

"And Trieze is dead," Wufei stated.

Une nodded but resumed, "I know that but weapons were not the only purchase Trieze made with this source. Tell me, do you recognize this date?"

Pushing a piece of paper, the four observed the numbers, each shaking their heads in negation.

Une smiled thinly. "That was the date of the last transaction Trieze made with this person and/or persons. The purchase was a shipment of Gundanium."

"Gundanium? Why that? Why then?" Noin asked.

"That date was also the same as when Trieze began working on creating the Epyon."

Now she had the four's attention. But before they could comment, she pressed on. "What concerns me about this the most is the fact that someone or someones were able to get their hands on Gundanium alloy. What I want you four to do is investigate who this 'special interest' is, where he or they are, and, if possible, capture them."

His cobalt eyes boring into her, Heero Yuy only spoke two words.

"Mission Accepted."

---

Quatre Raberba Winner, heir to the Winner family business, dropped his head into his folded arms. There was just so much _work_! Sometimes he wished that he hadn't taken up this position.

Perhaps he should have taken Une's offer instead. Was the position still open? If so, would she still take him…

He had to shake his head to rid himself of such thoughts.

He had the Winner legacy to uphold! It was his birthright, his duty to take over the family business and run like his father and his father's father had before him.

Still, sometimes he wished he had a life just like the other pilots. Out of the five, it was Quatre who kept in contact with the other pilots as much as possible. He knew that both Heero and Wufei were employing their skills with the Preventers so it wasn't difficult keeping in touch with them. Duo wasn't much trouble, except at first until the Deathscythe pilot contacted him first. Trowa, by far, was the hardest due to the fact the circus he worked at kept moving. But if there was anything that Quatre Raberba was, it was determination.

Out of all the pilots, it was Duo who Quate had an easier time talking to, Trowa coming in at a close second. Heero and Wufei were…hard to talk to. It was times like these that Quatre needed to hear a sympathetic voice and so he dialed up Duo to speak with him.

Odd.

Duo wasn't picking up. Perhaps he was out with Hilde. Duo had been hinting that he liked the girl so perhaps they were out at the movies or something.

At the time he was putting the phone down, two of his sister came in. Okay, so maybe more like barged in. The wicked duo before him (even he had trouble recalling all their names) forced him into willingly taking a break from his work and to take a look at what they had found among some of his father's things.

It was a yearbook, his father's high school yearbook.

"Quatre, you just have to see what Father looked like when he was younger!" the sister on his left declared.

Without warning they flipped the pages to his father's picture and even he had to grin at what he saw. His father, despite looking like his imposing self in his later life, looked liked a…what was the word…geek? Nerd? Was that right? Well, he had the glasses and his teeth had braces on. If it hadn't been for the name stating who he was, Quatre would have though it was someone else.

Flipping through the book, laughing with his sister at how some of the people in the book looked like, he came across another picture of his father with someone else. That someone else caused a shiver to go up his spine.

While his father was smiling goofily, the other wasn't as much. It was the eyes of this person that captured Quatre's attention. They were out of place in that environment. They weren't friendly or laid-back. There was almost a cruelty about them.

Ignoring his sisters' protests, he flipped back in the book, trying to identify this person. It didn't take him long.

_Janus Xavien_.

That was a strange name. Who was he? Was he a friend of Father? Why hadn't he seen him around before?

Succumbing to his sisters' protests, he relinquished control of the book but not before requesting they leave it here in his office. He didn't know why but there was something about this Janus Xavien that struck him funny.

And he was determined to find out exactly why…


	6. Ruffians

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Five: Ruffians

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! I hereby welcome you all to the Grandfather Time's Circus' (1) Main Attraction!"

The booming voice of the circus manager easily sounded over the multitudes of spectator chatter. From off stage, a clown stood, waiting for the time of his performance. He was a tall, gangly youth, dress in clown attire, a mask covering half his face. A distinctive bang covered most of his face, but one could still see the sad but intelligent emerald eye staring out from the impassive face.

This clown's name was none other than Trowa Barton, pilot 03 of the Gundam Heavyarms, now a full-time employee of the Grandfather Time's Traveling Circus. His "sister," a knife-throwing performer by the name of Catherine Bloom, was quite ecstatic to learn that the former pilot was retiring from his old profession and settling down.

"There's quite a crowd out there tonight," a voice appeared from behind him. "We'll give them a show they'll never forget. Right, Trowa?"

Well speak of the devil. There she was. In answer to her, Trowa simply nodded, knowing that Catherine would not take offense to his silent answer. After all, she had once commented that silent people attract silent company.

---

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Allow me to direct your attention to our next act and introduce you to Catherine Bloom!"

The spotlight focused on the young woman that now took center stage. Holding her knives in once hand, she waved out in greeting to the audience members. Trowa would have, but currently he was tied down to the target in which Catherine would throw her weapons of choice at. He would take it impassively and unflinchingly as usual.

Thwack!

There was one knife, embedded right below his armpit.

Thwack! Thwack!

Another two, one near his head, the other by his right knee. He took each through, never panicking in the full knowledge that Catherine would never hit him. After all, she was aiming to miss…

---

Once Catherine's act was finished, Trowa returned to the center ring for yet another act, this one he found the most enjoyable. He had always been good animals, thus the circus animals permitted him to do all sorts of tricks with them. Tricks that the animals would not permit others to do.

While balancing on his hand, the appendage firmly planted in the back of a large male lion, he caught from the corner of his eye bad news.

For tonight's performance, the circus had stopped in a hot spot of sorts. It was rumored that rebels were forming in the area and from what Trowa could see, the small group of men near the front fit the descriptions. The rebels were a bunch of young men consisting of ruffians, thugs, and former gang members. According to the rumors, the rebels wore blue bandanas on their heads, and this group just so happened to be wearing said bandanas.

However, it wasn't their presence that caught Trowa's attention. It was two little words. "Delivery" and "weapons" were caught by Trowa's trained ears and the former pilot's eyes narrowed.

It seemed as if he had something to do later tonight.

But first, he had to finish up tonight. Else, Catherine would be disappointed in him and he didn't want that.

---

"So when's this guy gonna show up anyway?"

That was the question asked by one of the rebels later that night. Trowa kept to the shadows, spying on the unawares group. By now, the circus was closed. These men had no reason to still be on the grounds, and yet there they were still.

The soft padding of shoes on grass alerted the pilot to the arrival of someone else. Now this was interesting. This new guy was nicely dressed and well-groomed. What was someone like him doing associating with a group of young thugs?

"Gentlemen," the man said, announcing his presence.

"It's about time, asshole!" the designated leader of the group spoke out.

"I apologize for the inconvenience but there was a little trouble at customs."

"A little trouble? What about our weapons?!"

"Do not worry your pretty little heads," the man said. "My employer always guarantees his…shipments, no matter who the customers are. We have your purchases stored and all you need to do is give me your final payment here and now."

Having heard enough, Trowa decided to take action. A sense of deja vu enveloped him and thought back to the last time something like this had happened. Removing it from his mind, the pilot refocused back onto the matter at hand.

Casually, strolling towards the group, he went unnoticed until one of the thugs caught sight of him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Immediately, the discussion between the well-dressed man and the lead rebel ceased as they turned to look at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there?" Trowa quietly stated. "What are you doing out here? The circus is closed. You shouldn't still be here unless you're planning on running away…"

"Stupid asshole," one of the rebels said. "We'll make you sorry. Get him!"

A normal person would have been scared shitless at being attacked by ten young adults in the prime of their lives but then again, Trowa wasn't a normal person.

Using his acrobatic skills, the pilot literally jumped over his attackers, twirling in the air and landing behind them. Upon landing, he wasted no time in attacking. A well, placed kick in the back sent the person in front of him stumbling into those in front of him.

Trowa played around with the rebels, taking each one down one at a time easily. However, Trowa abandoned the fight momentarily to quickly incapacitate the well-dressed man. The man was attempting to leave but the pilot pinched a certain nerve in the man's shoulder, and the man was just a body on the ground.

The former pilot then sped up his attacks until the group was dealt with. Despite the yells, no one was alerted to the fight. Now, Trowa had someone to interrogate. Grimly looking down at the man, Trowa got down to business.

* * *

(1) The circus was never given a name in the anime. I just gave it this for the hell of it and besides, it sounds good. 


	7. Francis Knox

Author's Note: Just so people know, I know where I want to go with this fic. I'm having problems on how to get there though. Please review and leave suggestions. I will consider all and will give credit to those who gave me the ideas. This is not a plea for reviews, I don't care about those. If there is something you want to see, let me know. I can't read minds. Remember, there is no such thing as a stupid idea, unless I say it is stupid...or unless you're my brother, which is a given.

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story. For this chapter alone, there is boring political talks and whatnot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Six: Francis Knox

Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlain, a.k.a. Relena Peacecraft, sighed to herself as she stood before the legislature, made up of representatives of the nations of Earth and the Colonies, that created and passed laws to govern both the orbiting Colonies and those on Earth.

There were times when the young woman wished that she could have been living a more normal life. However, her life up to this point had been anything but normal. She had had numerous meetings with the Gundam pilots, ruled the Sanc Kingdom once it had been reestablished, temporarily became a puppet queen for the Romafellor Foundation, and had once tried to stop her brother Milliardo Peacecraft from trying to destroy the world. All in all, Relena's life had been anything but normal.

Now she was taking up the position of her late foster parent, Vice Foreign Minister Darlain. Despite not ruling the Sanc Kingdom as had previously generations of Peacecrafts, she couldn't help but feel as if she was actually accomplishing something.

Pacifism had taken hold of both Earth and the Colonies. The only blemish on the world's record of long lasting peace was the Mariemaia revolt but that had been dealt with and for five years since then, there had been no major conflicts. That may have also been due to the efforts of the Preventers in keeping potential rebels and revolutionaries from gaining any sort of power.

However, despite being the Vice Foreign Minister, and maybe due to being Queen of Earth at one point, many people in the government looked up to her for guidance. It seemed as if she was ruler of everything instead of the Colonies' Representative on Earth.

So she was running the world again. Well, it could be worse. Romafellor could still be in control, or even Oz.

"Ms. Darlain?"

"Yes?" she answered, jerking herself back to the present.

"What is the next item on the agenda?" a representative asked.

"Oh, let me see," Relena bowed her head, slightly embarrassed as she looked at the topic. "According to some Preventer reports, there seems to be a sudden increase in rebel activities. We need to discuss what our stance should a group manage to gain enough power to make threats against the New Alliance."

"Obviously, we should not give in to their demands."

Relena's head shot up at the unfamiliar voice.

"If we were to give into any demands, it would encourage others to try to take on the Alliance and make more outrageous demands."

Gaining sight of the speaker, Relena was surprised to see the voice belonged to a representative she didn't know. Average was the perfect way to describe the man. The only distinctive feature that could be said of him would be his brown eyes. There was just something about his eyes…

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Relena asked.

"Forgive me," the man said, standing up. "My name is Francis Knox, recently elected by the peoples of the Texan province that once belonged to the nation of America." This was met with understanding looks. The last representative elections had been rough for incumbents. There were all sorts of new representatives among the Legislature. "As I was saying, we must not bow down to any sort of terroristic threats leveled against us."

"Are you advocating we use force against these rebellious groups?" Relena asked.

"No, not at all," Knox replied. "Use of force would be unpopular, amongst ourselves and both peoples of the Earth and the Colonies. I believe it is in the Preventers section that any sort of violence is used."

"Do you have any suggestions on how we should deal with one of these…uncouth groups?" a representative asked.

"Of course," Knox answered. "Diplomatic gestures should be made first and foremost. Negotiation should be the first tool we should use if demands were made to us."

"Negotiation?"

"Yes, try to make the demands less…harsh and unreasonable. Try and whittle down resolve and try to reach a compromise that is both acceptable to us and them."

"Compromise? Why the hell should we do that?!" an angry voice sounded.

While it seemed Knox was voicing his suggestion and coming up with good ideas, the angry voice that sounded to Relena like a rebellious voice to Pacifism caused her to take action. She couldn't allow all her hard work to deteriorate and bring back the old bloody war days back. It only took one angry voice to start a mob after all…

"Gentlemen, please! Representative Knox was only pointing out one of our options should such a situation arise."

"That is correct, Ms. Darlain," Knox said. "Truth be told, we don't know what any of us would do if such a situation should occur. All I was just suggesting was a possible path we _could_ take. Shouldn't we have such a plan instead of making one up as we go? At least we will have considered _other_ options before calls for blood is made. What would _you_ do in such a situation, I wonder…"

Impressed by the man's speech, Relena was only put off by the last sentence Knox made. Still, he had the others thinking, which was good. Too many were too focused on the present. The future was just as important.

Unfortunately, today's session was coming to a close. This discussion would have to be continued tomorrow.

"Gentlemen, please think about this topic tonight and tomorrow we will continue where we left off. As of this moment, this session is adjourned."

As the representatives began getting up to leave, Relena already made good on her escape. However, she didn't notice a pair of brown eyes watching her leave.

---

Serbiak read the invitation again, making sure that he had the right time and date.

"A party tonight, eh?" the mercenary said to himself. This was perfect, just perfect. Snatching the Darlain bitch would be a piece of cake.

Looking up at the men Xavien had "leant" him, he smirked.

"Alright boys. We do this thing tonight. Now, this is what we are going to do…"


	8. The Party

Author's Note: A big thanks goes out to ShadowMajin for reviewing. However, I am still waiting for ideas. Please leave an idea in a review once you finish wih this chapter. Enjoy.

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story. Violent and graphic event in this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Seven: The Party

"Do I really have to go?" Relena moaned, collapsed on the couch.

"But of course, Miss Relena," one Dorothy Catalonia answered, the taller woman sitting at the dining room table with a cup of tea. "This event is quite important and it would be beyond rude for you to miss it."

"I know…" Relena replied. "But why does it always have to be me who unites everybody?"

"What do you mean?"

"Almost every time a new government is formed, the people, including those in power, look to me as a symbol of unity. Why can't I just have a normal life like all the other people of my age?"

Dorothy smiled to herself and took a sip from her tea. She of all people knew that Relena needed to vent. However, the party that was scheduled for tonight was too important for the Vice Foreign Minister to miss. Fortunately, Dorothy knew what she needed to say in order to get Relena to go.

Standing up, Dorothy made her way to the tired politician. Positioning herself behind the couch, the taller woman placed her hands on Relena's shoulder and began to lightly massage them.

"I understand where you are coming from, Miss Relena," Dorothy began but was interrupted.

"Dorothy, you need not call me 'miss.' How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Relena?"

Dorothy smiled to herself but continued forward. "As I was saying, even though this event tonight is important, don't treat it as such."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, this is suppose to be a party and if I remember correctly, parties are suppose to be fun."

"Not parties that involve politics."

"Point taken but as I was saying, even though it is important, don't treat it as such a big deal. Use it as an opportunity to socialize with others on a personal level. Ignore or avoid all talk that involves politics. Besides, I hear that a certain Preventer is going to be there as well…"

"You mean…?"

Bingo. Dorothy knew she had her. The woman knew that the Preventers would be there to make sure nothing would go wrong and since a lot of high profile and important people would be there, only the best Preventers would be forced to attend as a means of protection.

"I guess I need to go get dressed now…" Relena murmured as she began to stand up.

"Remember miss…I mean, Relena, that this is just for socializing. Mister Yuy will be working during this event."

"I know, I know."

---

As usual, the party was held in magnificent surroundings. Dressed up politicians and others mingles and danced with each other, all forgetting about the troubles in the rest of the world. Preventer agents also mingled but all were on alert for any possible disturbances from either the guests or outside influences.

Both Relena and Dorothy arrived in Dorothy's limo, both walking into the grace and splendor as if they did this all the time. Relena immediately began chatting with the first person to greet her, Dorothy staying just out of earshot.

Quite a few people had not forgotten about Dorothy's part with the White Fang rebel group and were quite wary about her. Though put off at first, the young woman had grown use to such treatment and currently couldn't care less. Relena's friendship was all she needed at this point in her life.

Relena made her way throughout the place, visibly relaxing as time past. Dorothy, her ever-present shadow, followed faithfully.

The party was getting into full swing when Relena managed to discover the whereabouts of one Heero Yuy. The former Gundam pilot was hiding out by the refreshments table, keeping an eye on the guests in case they drank too much alcohol.

Refraining herself from calling Heero's name out loud, the Vice Foreign Minister walked up the Preventer and greeted him like a civilized person.

"It's nice to see you again, Heero," Relena said, her blue eyes focused on Heero.

"Relena," Heero greeted, bowing his head slightly, his eyes taking everything in. He then turned to Dorothy and greeted her in the same fashion he had greeted Relena. "Dorothy."

Dorothy wasn't surprised. The Gundam pilots were a few of the people who acknowledged her presence. She greeted him back.

"It's nice to find a face that doesn't try and pretend I'm not here."

"Hn," was Heero's reply.

Relena only smiled. That was just like the pilot. "So, is there anyone else here? Quatre? Wufei?"

"Wufei but he's on duty."

That was answer enough. The pilot of the Gundams Shenlong and Altron took his responsibilities seriously and to keep him from his tasks was not a wise decision. However, both young women would have preferred the Chinese man to any of the dignitaries here.

So, how are things going?" Relena asked, attempting to keep the conversation going.

"Nothing much really happening," Heero answered. "It's been quiet for a while."

"No threats or plots uncovered?" Dorothy asked.

Heero simply nodded, beginning to eye a man who starting to become intimate with the wine bottles.

"Well that's good. I'd rather there not be anything going on."

---

A guard outside had just reported the area cleared when he was taken down.

A tranquilizer dart stuck out from his neck and was soon confiscated by his assailant, his unconscious body drug into the nearby bushes.

Others were suffering the same fate and once the outside had been cleared, the terrorists moved in.

---

The next words that could have been spoken never did as a part of the wall exploded, debris falling down onto the party-goers. The dust and dirt had hardly cleared when the armed men entered, weapons aimed at them.

Hardly a second passed when someone fired at them and everything went to hell.

The guests were scrambling for cover as the armed men fired back, Preventer agents retaliating. Heero had flipped the refreshments table on its side, shoving both Relena and Dorothy behind it as he fired his gun.

"Keep your heads down and don't leave here," Heero ordered, his voice carrying easily over the gun fire. Neither woman disobeyed him.

Wufei soon found them, reloading his own gun. A look at Heero was all that was needed to relay a silent communication.

"Relena, Dorothy. Wufei and I will draw their fire. When that has been accomplished, I want you two to make a run for the front entrance. Do you understand me?"

Relena and Dorothy nodded at him.

"Let's go, Yuy," Wufei said and began firing at the attackers.

The Chinese man soon began running, using a pillar as a shield and covering Heero as the other pilot made his attempt at capturing the enemy's attention.

"Be ready, Miss Relena," Dorothy spoke, her hand on Relena's shoulder. Scared, Relena didn't bother to correct Dorothy. A few minutes later, the women made their dash to the front doors.

They ran through the fury of bullets, using whatever they could to use as shields to protect themselves. They hid behind bullet riddled pillars, pausing to catch their breaths before making another short dash to the next shield them could find.

During one of these runs, Relena tripped and felled to the ground. When she looked at what she tripped over, she blanched. A dead, bullet-riddled politician laid at her feet, the bullet wounds making his face unrecognizable.

"H-help…me…"

Relena turned her head to another victim. The man's chest was a bloody mass of destroyed flesh. She could see a small trickle of blood moving down his check. As she began to make her way to help the injured man, she felt a hand grab her and pull her away.

"We can't help him, Relena!" Dorothy shouted at her as she drug her away.

"I have to do something," Relena protested.

"There's nothing we _can_ do," Dorothy insisted. "He's good as dead right now. I know you don't want to hear that but that's the reality!"

Numbly, Relena followed Dorothy. She couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving the man to die while she ran for her life. However, she was soon swept back up in the nightmarish scene happening around her. There were other victims, not just politicians but Preventers as well. By the time they reached the front entrance, their dresses were ripped and crumpled and both were bare-foot. Their high-heeled shoes had to be sacrificed sometime during their running.

They had barely caught their breaths when Wufei appeared out of nowhere and began herding them to the doors.

"Wufei, where's Heero?!" Relena demanded.

"No time, he's busy keeping the enemy occupied," Wufei answered, shoving the doors open.

"Is he—"

"No time! Just go!" Wufei shouted at her.

Not willing to argue, Relena followed Wufei's order and began running to the car.

"Relena! Over here!" Dorothy shouted, waving her arms, trying to get her attention. Bullets beginning to bounce on the pavement around her, Relena threw caution to the wind and ran as fast as she could to the limo. The door already open, Relena dived in, followed by Dorothy who shut it behind her.

The driver immediately took off; the sound of the doors locking went unnoticed.

Looking to Dorothy, gasping for breathe, she asked, "Do…you think…"

"I'm positive they're going to be all right," Dorothy answered before Relena could finish her question.

As the limo came to a stop, both women began to hear a strange hissing sound.

"Driver?" Relena called out. "What is that sound?"

Instead of seeing the face of Dorothy's usual driver, a young, handsome face looked back at her, a scar visible on the left side of his face. He smirked at her and rolled up the screen on the window.

Serbiak overheard the struggle on the other side and his smirk widened as the passengers succumbed to the sleeping gas.

His mission a success, Serbiak drove off into the night.


	9. Shinigami Strikes

Author's Note: There's more action in this chapter! The call for ideas still remains. Enjoy.

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Eight: Shinigami Strikes

It hadn't taken long for Duo to find which warehouse the weapons were supposed to be in. The place was loaded with crate after crate of the arms, as if they were being stored there. Perhaps this place was where these weapons were to be picked up, Duo mused.

Thus, Duo felt no guilt as he pilfered some of the guns and ammunition, setting up and getting ready. Somebody had to be coming here. The only question was when.

He spent the next two day staking out the building, watching for any comings and/or goings. He ate only what he could get, which was fast food at this time. Ironically, there was a McDonald's just across the street…

On the second night, or what was suppose to be night on a colony, Duo patience was rewarded.

A group of men arrived. Some looked liked workers while a few were dressed in fine suits. They stunk of organized crime, the only thing other than street gangs that could thrive on L2.

From their posture and the way they stood about, the ex-pilot could tell they were waiting. Waiting for what or for whom, Duo had no clue. So, he decided to wait. It may had been only fifteen or twenty minutes before the sounds of vehicles were heard and a new group arrived.

Now these guys were different. It was obvious that none of them were from L2. First of all, they were much cleaner than the mobsters. Second, quite a few of them were dressed in military-like uniforms. However, Duo didn't recognize the uniforms. Lastly, there was only one man among them in a suit. Most likely, he was the guy who would be selling the guns to the mobsters.

"It's about time," a mobster commented.

"There was a complication," the dealer said. "By now you've probably heard about that shipment that the colonial authorities intercepted. Another shipment had to be diverted from L3 just to complete this deal."

"Whatever," the leader mobster said. "As long as it's all here."

"But of course," the dealer replied, slightly offended. "My employer prides himself on getting _all_ his shipments in. It would be an insult to think less of him."

It seemed to Duo as if this was all coming to a close. That meant his window of opportunity was shrinking. These people were responsible for Hilde's death and from what else he heard there was an even bigger fish out there.

Now that he had heard all he wanted to hear, it was the end of Duo time.

Now it was Shinigami time.

Using the grenade launcher that he had pilfered from the crates, he fired a shot towards the unsuspecting crowd. Their only warning was the impact of the grenade when it hit the ground immediately before it exploded.

The cries of pain were like music to his ears but now was not the time to pause and listen to them. The men dressed in uniforms immediately began firing in all directions, trying to ferret him out. A few of those random shots whizzed by him but he refrained from reacting. He was too use to this. In a split second, he began firing back, his shots more precise, hitting their targets. Due to the men firing their weapons at the same time, none heard his shots. As stealthily as he could, he moved to another position, shielded by the crates and took up yet another grenade launcher. Though this shot was expected, he still heard the cries and screams.

Then it was silent. The men were getting smart. They were waiting for him to strike first. He couldn't disappoint them now, could he?

This time taking up an assault rifle, he shot his own barrage of bullets. Now they knew his location but he didn't care. The suicidal ex-pilot kept on shooting, miraculously not being hit by the enemy fire. Either luck or God was on his side this time or these guys were really lousy shots.

He'd put his money on the latter.

A sudden stab of pain shot through his neck as he felt a blunt object strike him. Damn it! How'd he not see this guy coming? It was one of the uniformed men. A large man with black hair, pale skin, deep blue eyes, and an emotionless demeanor just looked at him before slamming the butt end of his rifle into his face.

---

Malkov observed their fallen attacker without emotion. Already, the wheels inside his head were turning as he thought about what to do with the young man.

"Kill the little bastard, he screwed up the deal," the well-dressed dealer snarled.

"No, Mr. Adams," Malkov stated.

"Why not?" Adams demanded.

"I recognize this man," Malkov replied, picking up the limp figure and moving to leave. "I believe Mr. Xavien would be quite interested with this prisoner."

Watching the emotionless man leave, Adams sighed and followed.


	10. In the Lion's Den

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story. Plus, this is a short chapter. Sorry if you were expecting more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Nine: In the Lions' Den

There were times when Heero Yuy wished that he could have been anywhere other than where he was. Right now, it was one of those times. He was also positive that his comrade-in-arms, Wufei, was most likely wishing the same thing.

Currently, both were in Une's office, facing the enraged head of the Preventers. It wasn't so much as she looked angry. No, she never displayed her rage on her face. It was the fury in her eyes that was smoldering as they glared at them.

It was a terrifying sight, to say the least.

However, Heero was very good at hiding his emotions. Over the years, he had experienced many emotions, fear being one of them, unfortunately. He kept his face in its customary emotionless expression as he awaited Une's next words.

"This is unacceptable," the woman stated, her cold voice laced with steel. "Could either of you explain to me how on Earth you managed to lose the Vice Foreign Minister and her associate?"

Both Heero and Wufei remained silent, their emotionless masks still securely attatched.

Une growled out her frustration. "Not only was there an attack on some of the most important dignitaries on Earth and the Colonies, but now the one person that could unite them is missing. This is not acceptable."

"None of the terrorists had any sort of identification that could link them to any known rebel group or terrorist cell," Wufei said.

"I already know that," Une snapped. "What I want to know is who these men were and who do they belong to. Minister Darlain must be retrieved as soon as possible, before the Legislature fragments and strains the relations between Earth and the Colonies again."

Both nodded, neither making an attempt to speak.

"Right now is a delicate time," Une continued, "and Relena is needed especially now that it seems a lasting peace can be achieved. We need to get her back now."

"Then we will search for her," Heero spoke in monotone. "We will find out who kidnapped Ms. Darlain and see them punished."

"Don't just say it, _do_ it," Une countered. "Get back to work, boys. No one is going to rest until the Vice Foreign Minister is found and back in our hands. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," both ex-pilots answered, saluting her and leaving her office.

It was barely two minutes before the door was opened again and an aide entered. Une sighed and gave the poor aide an irritated look.

"Director Une?" the aide said. "We have…more disturbing news…"

"What?" Une demanded.

"It seems like pilot 02, Duo Maxwell, has vanished. There is no trace of him anywhere on Earth or the Colonies."

The aide was soon running out of the office at the look on Une's face.


	11. Mastermind in the Darkness

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Ten: Mastermind in the Darkness

Relena moaned as she regained consciousness. Her head was pounding. She really needed some headache medication.

Opening her eyes slowly, it took her a few minutes to realize that she wasn't in her bed or in a bed at all. The room was dark and gloomy, sparsely filled with furniture. In fact, she was in a chair of all things.

Snapping to full attention, she took in her surroundings and saw Dorothy in a chair next to her.

"Dorothy? Dorothy! Wake up!" Relena shook the other woman's shoulder as she tried to wake her friend up.

"Miss Relena?" Dorothy whispered as her eyes cracked open.

"Thank God you're all right," Relena said, resisting the urge to embrace her friend.

"Relena? Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"I do."

The foreign voice startled them as they looked up towards an open door. The person who spoke slowly made his way into the room, the door closing behind him. Coming closer, Relena was able to recognize the man.

"Representative Knox?"

Knox smiled at her but the smile was anything but calming. In fact, it sent shivers down her spine. There was something about the man's eyes…

The representative reached up with his hands and began to do something to his left eye. Once finished, he brought his hands down and showed the two women a small object on his finger.

It was a contact lens.

"What?" Relena asked, looking up. Her eyes widened a bit at the sight. Knox's left eye was not brown anymore. It was green.

"Surprised, Ms. Darlain?" Knox asked, a cruel smile spreading on his face.

While Relena was flabbergasted at this, Dorothy's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Ah, smart girl," Knox said. "My name is Janus Xavien."

"Did you do something to the real Knox?" Dorothy demanded.

"The 'real Konx?'" Xavien repeated. Shaking his head, he replied, "Silly girl. Representative Francis Knox is only a figment of my imagination and your reality. He doesn't exist at all…except on paper, of course."

"On paper? What do you mean?"

"For such a smart person, you can be so stupid," Xavien replied. "I am Francis Knox, plain and simple. However, I am also Janus Xavien. And you are Dorothy Catalonia and she is Relena Darlain Peacecraft. I think that about covers it."

"You're behind all this, aren't you?"

"Very astute. You are correct."

"What do you want?"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, that is for me to know," Xavien chided. "At this point in time it is in my interest that you both remain ignorant of upcoming events. As of right now, you are my hostages, prisoners, etc…"

"Where are we?" Relena demanded, just now finding enough wits to enter the conversation.

"Currently? You are in space, aboard my battleship _Sagittarius_," Xavien, surprisingly, answered.

"Battleship? You mean something like Libra?"

"No, Libra was a battle _station_. The Sagittarius is more like a cruiser of sorts. Right now it's transporting us to where you are to be held until further notice."

"My, for a man trying to keep us in the dark you sure are giving us quite a bit of information," Dorothy commented.

"And what good will it do you?" Xavien asked. "You just know you're in space. I never said _where_ in space now did I? Really, you must learn to pay attention or you might not make it out of this, Ms. Catalonia."

"Oh? And makes you think you'll succeed?" Dorothy countered. "By now, the Preventers will know all about you. It's only a matter of time before you're caught."

"I beg to differ," Xavien replied. "The members of the Legislature _and_ the Preventers believe that Representative Knox is at home, responding to a family emergency. It will be some time before he is able to return to the Legislature. Plus, it is also difficult to try and track down a man who doesn't exist."

"Doesn't exist?"

"I cover my tracks well, Ms. Catalonia. There are no records of me anywhere in any databank or mainframe on Earth or in the Colonies. I am a phantom. No one can find me. Not even your _precious_ Preventers."

Xavien smirked and began to leave. "Please make yourselves comfortable, ladies. I have another guest that I need to entertain. Don't try anything that might get you…hurt."

The door closed shut behind him, locking the occupants in.

---

Duo Maxwell emerged from unconsciousness slowly. Keeping his breathing calm and cracking open his eyes, all he could see was darkness with a faint glow of light hiding within it. Opening his eyes wider, he was startled to see an image of himself on the wall being held by two Oz soldiers.

He recognized that image. It was from when he was first captured by Oz upon returning to space. He had destroyed many a wanted poster with that infamous image on it.

"Welcome Pilot 02, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe and the Gundam Deathscythe Hell, Duo Maxwell. We meet at last."

Flicking his eyes through the dark room, they landed on a man who was lounging in a chair, looking at the image. The man turned his face to look at him, his different colored eyes staring into him.

"You've grown up. You are definitely older. How long has it been since this picture was taken? Five, six years? It doesn't do you justice anymore, I can tell you that."

Duo just narrowed his eyes.

The man just smiled at him. "Janus Xavien. But you may call me Xavien. Everybody else does."

Duo refused to speak and glared back at the man.

Xavien continued the one-sided conversation. "I have heard you call yourself Shinigami, God of Death. It seems we have something in common. You see, I am a deathdealer, a seller of arms. We both destroy human life, you see. It's just, you take a more direct approach while I take a more indirect approach."

"What the hell do you want," Duo snarled.

Xavien's eyes narrowed. He left his chair and approached Duo as if studying him.

"Pale skin…obviously a colonist…signs of malnutrition…facial features…" Xavien muttered as he scrutinized the ex-pilot. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "If that don't beat all!" Xavien exclaimed. "Who would've though a L2 _streetrat_ could become a Gundam pilot! This is just too rich!"

Duo stared at Xavien dumbfounded as the man smirked at him.

"Your accent gives you away," Xavien explained. "It's American and yet not quite. I'm really surprised though. How could someone your age, and from L2, still be alive?"

"What do you mean?" Duo asked warily.

"About fifteen years ago, the Earth Sphere Alliance was in a dilemma. They had a stockpile of a contagious disease, easily curable, a relic from the days when biological weapons were used. An Alliance official told me of their problem and I gave them a…solution. Why not _use_ it? Use it on a populace that they were having trouble dealing with. At the time, they did have a…situation on L2. The poor were rioting and pushing back Alliance troops."

Duo's eyes widened. Memories of a little boy holding his best friend, crying out a name to an uncaring world flooded his mind. _Solo…_

"You seem to know the rest of the details so I'll just skip that."

Duo glared up at the man.

"Duo Maxwell…" Xavien continued. "Maxwell…that name sounds familiar…"

"Would it happen to be Maxwell Church," Duo hazarded, his gut clenching at the thought.

"Church? Oh! Was it _that_ church?"

Duo's face lost all color as he stared at Xavien in horror.

Xavien simply smirked. "A rebellious faction of my organization left with the intent of starting their own arms trade. I simply couldn't allow that to happen; they knew too much about me. So, I kept track of them until they took refuge inside a church. I just called an Alliance official and alerted them to a group of rebels that was hiding out in the church. They took care of the rest."

"You…BASTARD!!!" Duo snarled. He pulled against his restrains but to no avail. This man…this man was responsible for all his misery. To think he once thought that he himself was the cause of the death of all his loved ones.

"Yes, fight streetrat," Xavien said, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You should have never left that colony in the first place. You should have died a long time ago. Well, I guess I'll just have to fix that little oversight."

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Duo demanded, hatred burning through his veins.

"You are still useful to me," Xavien replied. "And, I am not one to let a tool go without using it first. You are now _my_ tool, streetrat. Get some rest. When we arrive at out destination, I am going to make good use of you."

Xavien left him then, laughing to himself. When the door shut and locked, Duo began to fume.

He was not going to let Xavien get away from him. Oh no, a day of reckoning was at hand. He'd spoil whatever plans the bastard had first and then he would avenge the lives of all those he had lost.

Xavien's days were numbered. Duo would make certain that he paid for all the deaths.

Each and every one.


	12. Everyone has to Exist!

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story. Extremely short chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Eleven: Everyone has to Exist!

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

That was what greeted Quatre's computer screen after a couple hours of fruitless searching.

Currently, the blond was in a rare moment in which he had some free time. He had chosen to spend this time looking up information on Janus Xavien, a person he believed to be an old friend of his father's.

Despite checking all the mainframes and data centers on the Internet, not one single piece of data could be shown despite his efforts.

It was as if the man didn't exist…

Which was impossible. It was absurd! He had the man's high school photo in his father's high school yearbook! He existed, he had to. If he was dead, then why hadn't there been any information on that?

There was something strange going on.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing going on. Relena Peacecraft and Dorothy Catalonia had been kidnapped by an unknown terrorist group. Duo Maxwell had also gone missing. Quatre wondered if the disappearances had anything in common.

But why kidnap Duo? He was a Gundam pilot, but he was a strong-willed man that refused to take orders from anybody. From what little Quatre knew of his past, which wasn't much, Duo had no real value to anybody other than being a Gundam pilot. And if being a pilot was enough to get kidnapped…

Security had been heightened around the Winner heir. But what would that do against an enemy wanting his skills, if not his life?

He needed to break that train of thought and concentrate back at the matter at hand. Janus Xavien… Who was he really? What was his relationship with his father? Why was there no data whatsoever on him?

Sighing, Quatre closed down his computer and began the process of closing up his office. There would be more time to ponder this problem but for right now, he needed to get some rest.

The family business still needed him and he wasn't about to let it all go down. Whatever fate had in store for him, well, all he could do was wait for it to throw it at him.

He hoped that he would be able to take whatever troubles may come his way.


	13. Nightshade

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Twelve: Nightshade

"Welcome to L9."

That was how they were greeted by Xavien when the _Sagittarius_ had docked with…something.

"L9?" Dorothy asked. "How can that be? Wherever you've taken us can't be a colony, especially one that doesn't exist."

"You would be mistaken," Xavien replied. "Currently, L6 is undergoing the final stages of completion, L7 has just begun to be constructed, and the blueprints of L8 are being considered by the Legislature. Besides, L9 has that ring to it. After all, there are nine levels of hell."

"Dante's _Inferno_?" Dorothy asked.

"You've read that too? My we're becoming the best of friends."

That got a laugh out of the surrounding armed men. Smirking, Xavien started forth, leading his captives ahead. After strolling through a labyrinth of hallways and corridors, Xavien stopped at a set of elevators.

"I apologize for not escorting you to your rooms personally but I have other business to attend to. Please, make yourselves at home."

The armsdealer left them as the women had no other choice but to enter the elevator, surrounded by the armed men.

---

"Mr. Serbiak! I guess it's that time we got down to business, eh?"

Serbiak gave the other man a look before looking back at the now-completed Gundam. It was a marvelous machine, to say the least, and Serbiak itched to get his hands on the controls.

"I guess it's time I introduce you to Nightshade."

"Nightshade?" Serbiak questioned.

"The Gundam," Xavien replied.

"Lead on."

Xavien nodded his head as he gestured for the mercenary to follow. The armsdealer led him to an elevator hidden in the wall.

It didn't take long before the two men entered the hanger, Xavien leading Serbiak straight to the Mobile Suit.

Serbiak eyed the machine critically. So far, he could see no problems. The Gundam's was colored blue and black. Where a Gundam's traditional color would be white was instead black. The main chest was a dark blue, blue lines extending from the chest like ribs. Blue markings and stripes dotted the rest of the suit, giving an eerie impression of bones. Two turrets stuck out subtly out of the Gundam's head, another pair out of the shoulders. Attached to the left arm was a large gun turret similar to that of the Heavyarms. A beam saber was hid in the left side, not noticeable unless one was looking for it. All in all, the Gundam looked like a possessed suit, corrupted and twisted by some dark power.

"What are its capabilities?" Serbiak asked, still examining the suit.

"We can save that for later," Xavien said. "Would you like to get in?"

Shooting a glance at the armsdealer, Serbiak could only see an encouraging expression. Nodding, Serbiak was given directions by technicians and before he knew it, he found himself in the cockpit of the Gundam.

Serbiak rested his hands on the controls, slowly tightening his grip. A sense of power flooded his being. Already he was getting a rush of exhilaration and the suit hadn't even been turned on!

Xavien's voice entered the small chamber via com link. "Go ahead. Turn it on."

The opportunity was just too good to pass up. Flicking a few switches, the hum of electricity and glowing of panels and gages told the mercenary that activation was complete. The Gundam's green eyes blazed, making Nightshade appear even more sinister.

Serbiak marveled. He felt invincible. He could do anything now and there was nothing on Earth and in Space that could compete with him.

Slowly, Serbiak's lips twisted into an insane smile.

---

Hidden within the Nightshade, a tiny light had flashed.

The part to which the light belonged to, a part hidden in the blueprints, began to send out a signal.

On Earth, a machine hidden in a bunker received the signal and activated immediately. Wheels displayed from the small glass opening began spinning, warming the machine up and preparing it to do its purpose.

That purpose was nothing more than sitting out an encrypted e-mail that would transverse cyberspace until it found its correct recipients.


	14. Streets of L2

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter Thirteen: Streets of L2

"Where do you think he is hiding?" Noin questioned her partner as she walked down the streets of L2.

"I have no idea, woman," Wufei replied, eyes trained ahead.

Despite the Eve Wars being over for over five years, Wufei did not get along with Lucrieza Noin. They had first met when he had bombed the Lake Victoria Base in the first war, and the other meetings after that hadn't gone on too well. Now, Director Une had assigned them both to locate the missing Duo Maxwell.

The first place they had visited was the scrap yard where Duo had taken up residence. They found Howard, the owner of the ship Peacemillion instead. He hadn't been informative but he had told them all he knew.

What they had learned was that Duo had contacted him out of the blue, asking him to look after the business. It was an offer Howard couldn't refuse as he owed the pilot a couple favors. He had also told them that the girl he had been living with, Hilde Schbeiker, had been killed in an accident just outside the yard. The accident in itself was highly unusual as the other vehicle had been transporting illegal arms.

If their timeline was right, Duo had disappeared after the accident and after contacting Howard but before the old man had arrived. Where could he have gone to?

All Noin knew, beside the previous, was that she wanted to get off this Colony at all costs. How could Duo stand to live here? She could feel the desperation around her and she didn't like it one bit. She was definitely going to get Une and the Legislature on this when she got back to Earth.

The people here…one could tell instinctively that they were suffering and would continue to suffer until the day they died. Death was a friend here, a blessing. Was that why Duo named himself after the God of Death, Shinigami? It was an interesting theory but it did nothing to advance their case on the Maxwell disappearance.

Currently, the two were heading for the warehouse district. According to Howard, the authorities were all over there. Something had happened and both Noin and Wufei agreed that Duo may have been involved.

"Would ya look at dis?" a grimy voice scrawled. "We's got us a coupla tourists."

Wufei's eyes darted side to side, taking into account how many street thugs there were. The small group had been tracking them, choosing this time to move in for the kill. They must have been stupid because none of them seemed to recognize the Preventer Jackets that they wore.

"Get lost," Wufei said, his voice containing an edge.

"Now dun be like dat," the lead thug said, trying to sound soothing though unsuccessful.

"You heard the man," Noin continued. "Get lost."

"Ooh! Wat's a preety lady like yaself doin' wit a guy like dat?" a second thug spoke up, eyeing Noin.

Wufei's fists clenched. Now while he didn't necessarily _like_ Noin, he didn't like how that insect was looking at her. It was disrespectful.

"Leave before I have to do something you'll regret," Wufei commanded, body tensing, preparing for a fight.

"Why dun'cha shut yer mouth, ya little shit," a third thug barked out.

That was the last straw. Before any of the thugs saw it, he had rammed a foot into that particular thug's mouth. He could easily hear the jaw breaking under the force of the blow but he was only getting started. Using the broken jaw as a launch pad, he ricocheted to the next thug, elbowing him in the face.

Slamming a knee into the thug's gut, he reacted quickly as one thug tried to grab him from behind. He flipped his legs up and wrapped his knees around the offender's neck. Pulling and flipping his body, he slammed the thug's head into the Colony concrete.

A few more punches here, a few kicks there, and some broken bones later, Wufei stood among the defeated thugs, smoothing off what little dirt that had gotten on his jacket.

"Bravo, Wufei," Noin applauded, clapping her hands.

"These weaklings weren't worth my time," Wufei replied as he started walking forward. Sighing, Noin followed after.

---

Without further incident, the two Preventers arrived at the warehouse district, immediately heading for the reported scene of the crime.

Approaching one of the investigators from behind, Noin called out, "So what seems to be the problem?"

The man jumped and whipped around, relaxing upon seeing the Preventer insignia on Noin's jacket. "Arms deal gone bad," the man answered, getting straight to the point.

Wufei had left Noin's side, inspecting the area himself. Seeing the tell-tell black mark, accompanied by several red spots, on the ground, he raised an eyebrow. An arms deal going bad was an understatement. What had happened here?

"We recovered some bodies," the man continued to explain. "They're all at the morgue, if ya want to take a look at um. They're shot up and burned. But there was something weird about it though."

"'Weird?'" Noin questioned.

"From what we figured, there's too much blood, not enough bodies," the man answered. "There were blood splatters in places where there were no bodies. Plus, they were facing all directions, as if they were being attacked from everywhere at once."

Glancing around, Noin noted that there were quite a lot of places to hide. This place was ideal for an ambush. "What about the arms?"

"There's something weird about that as well. A few of them were used and matched the stuff stored here. But there wasn't enough of them scattered around that a lot of people could use."

"What about a small group?"

"Maybe."

As Noin continued speaking, Wufei continued with his examination. From certain marks on the floor, he could tell that some large objects had been moved, most likely by the L2 authorities when they removed the weapon crates. Then something caught his eye.

Stopping, he stared hard at a small opening between two unmoved crates, which, according to the authorities, were not full of weapons or ammunition. There was something there…

Taking out a handkerchief, he moved to the small gap and reached his hand out, grabbing a solid object with the handkerchief. Pulling it out, he looked in mild surprise at the object.

It was a gun.

How'd this get there. And why did it look familiar? Eyeing the gun speculatively, some scratches on the handle caught his eye. Examining them, he was able to determine that the scratches formed something. Studying it longer, he managed to make out a D…and…was that an N? No…more like an M.

Wait. D and M?

His eyes widened. "Noin!" he yelled out, tucking his handkerchief back into his jacket, holding the gun with his bare hand.

Hearing her partner, Noin excused herself and hurried over to the Chinese man.

"What is it?" she asked and Wufei showed her his find. She frowned. "Why are you holding a gun, Wufei?"

"Take a look at this," Wufei instructed, pointing out the initials on the gun handle.

"What are they suppose to mean?"

"I recognize this gun," Wufei explained. "It's Maxwell's. He was here when the deal went bad."

"He was here? Do you know where he might have gone?"

"Of course not. I am just saying that Maxwell was here. Who knows where he may have gone afterwards."

"But if he was here, why didn't he alert one of us? Or at least called the police?"

Frowning, Wufei only answered, "I don't know."


	15. A Peacecraft's Ramblings

Author's Note: I know, it seems like it's taking forever with this and all this waiting is completely unlike me… Well, I have not only experienced an extreme case of writer's block but also lack of motivation due to the lack of interest in this fic. As a warning, do not expect a quick update with this one. However, I plan on completing this fic. It _will_ be completed.

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

A Peacecraft's Ramblings

Zechs ceased tapping his keyboard and stretched his arms, getting rid of the kinks that had formed.

Ever since it had come to Une's attention, he had been spending a lot of time on those records, trying to find anything that may have been hidden within the data that may point a finger in the direction of "special interest's" identity. Thus far, he was unsuccessful but he was not one to give up.

There was somebody out there with the ability to get their hands on gundanium. This fact alone made whoever this person was a threat to the peace that had been laboriously built on the sacrifices of so many soldiers.

He would be damned if anything would destroy it.

The news of his sister's abduction was infuriating. How dare those bastards think they could get away with such a trespass (1)? They would pay dearly for this transgression alone (2). If only Une would put him on the case, he would hunt those men down and make sure they would never threaten the peace again.

But no, Une had him chasing after a bogeyman. True, this bogeyman was also a threat, what with the gundanium and all, but the kidnappers were more immediate. Already, everything they had sacrificed for was beginning to come apart at the seems, the Legislature was in a panic without a presence to hold them together.

Politicians, pfft…

No, Milliardo. Focus. Une assigned this to you because she believes who can do something with it. The potential threat was great and she was just trying to head it off before it could escalate in any way. What he was doing was just as important as Yuy going out on raids or Chang and Noin's mission to L2 to find the vanished Duo Maxwell.

And of all the times to vanish, pilot 02 had to choose now.

He had only met the Gundam pilot once, and that was through a com link when he had been fighting for White Fang. He hadn't been impressed with Maxwell's skills as a pilot but then again, that may have been due to the Zero system.

Alright, enough spacing out, he needed to get back to the task at hand.

His hands began to type rapidly as he continued the search to find anything that may be of value. But the records were solid thus far, not revealing anything that Trieze may have hidden.

Perhaps Trieze may have thought he would have survived the last battle and have dealt with special interest himself? That was quite plausible. Trieze had spent quite some time out of the war, long enough to have built the Epyon. Sometime during that period of time, he had dealt with this mysterious gundanium supplier. Would he have met this person face to face? Maybe he was looking at the wrong thing. Maybe he should use the dates as a time frame and search for anything that may have been able to transport the gundanuim to Earth.

He was certainly on a roll now. He would have to go through all the records of transportation shuttles and such during this time. Hopefully, none of them were missing or destroyed by Romafellor. If it hadn't been for those aristocratic bastards, then none of the wars would have happened.

Well, maybe some of them would have happened anyway. Certainly the Oz Revolution and the turmoil that followed the fractioning of Oz were Romafellor's fault.

Okay, enough placing blame, mark off were you are and sign out. If your mind's wandering, you won't be able to get much work done. Glancing at the clock, he grimaced as he realized how late it was.

Yeah, he should definitely call it a night. If only Noin was here…sigh…

No use mourning about it. She's in space right now so you're going to have to spend the night alone Merquise.

Marking down his thoughts and making a note to himself where he was to begin the next morning, he packed up whatever materials he had brought with him that day and started to leave his office.

Passing by Chang's office, he paused and took a closer look. Heh, seems like the Chinese youth had a message waiting for him. An e-mail to be precise. It wasn't his problem. Wufei would deal with it when he returned.

Letting the subject drop from his mind, he began his trek back to his apartment.

Behind him, the small light on Wufei's computer continued to flash incessantly in the dark, waiting to be answered.

* * *

(1) These are words from the mind of ShadowMajin.

(2) As are these words. Thanks SM for being there the entire way thus far.


	16. Same Old Song

Author's Note: I apologize for the last chapter being short and I hope that this one makes up for it. If not, then the next chapter should, seeing as it's a bit longer... Happy New Year to you all.

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Same Old Song

Well, wasn't this a familiar sight? Captured but confined in a dark prison cell, how original.

This was what, the fourth time Duo found himself in such a position? Yeah, it was the fourth time. What was up with that? Well, this time, he had a purpose to stay here. He was in the sanctum of a murderous asshole who was planning something big. As if he was going to let that happen. Once he got out, he'd hunt the bastard down and kill him, make it slow and painful, bestow all his suffering on him.

He never would have thought he would have been so bloodthirsty before and the only time that could compare was the beginning of the phony Operation Meteor. Well, shit happens and you got to go with the flow.

Now, how was he going to get out of here? He could see the bars that barricaded the only entrance to the cell but there was no damn lock on it. Picking it was out of the question for now. There were no air vents big enough or within reach so that option was not available. Eh, hadn't been the first time he'd been in such a position. If he recalled correctly, the Lunar Base was similar except no bars and a solid wall instead. Guess he would have to wait until something happened first so he could take advantage of it.

This was so lame. Here he was, the God of Death, Shinigami incarnate, and he had to wait in order to kill somebody who desperately needed to be killed. There wasn't going to be some surprise attack this time to get him out nor was there a Lady Une to open the door.

But he wasn't going anywhere anyway.

He closed his eyes in thought, the vivid images of his loved ones, the ones he had believed for so long to have been killed by him, flashing before his closed eyelids. Solo… Sister Helen… Father Maxwell… Hilde… For so long he had thought that his presence alone had brought death to them, killed them one by one… But now, with new information, he saw something else. It wasn't him that was there, stealing their lives and sending them to the afterlife. It was Xavien's invisible hand. It was Xavien who made Solo get sick, bombed the Maxwell Church, caused Hilde's accident. It was him, always him.

What the hell was his problem with L2? He remembered the guy's reaction towards him. What was so special about being an L2 street rat becoming a Gundam pilot? He had been treated with respect at first but now he was being regarded as dirt.

Well, whatever it was, it was of no consequence. The bastard was going to die anyway.

The sound of metal scraping against metal perked the braided one's attention. He allowed his eyes to open though he kept them half closed, as if he was bored with the place.

Though he didn't show it, he was curious about why there was a young man in front of his cell. Sure, the guy was bringing him food and all, but he was young, practically a teenager. The youth looked about eighteen or maybe nineteen, to Duo at least, and the baby smooth face did nothing to help the kid out. His short, black hair was smooth and combed, his brown, innocent-seeming eyes watching the braided one curiously. He was dressed in the same uniform that the rest of Xavien's men wore but it still seemed a bit big for him.

Must be a new recruit since he was delegated the job of bringing the prisoner food.

"Are you him?" the lad asked, looking at the braided one curiously.

Duo refrained from making a nasty retort; he didn't want to give himself away now did he?

"Of course you're him," the lad mumbled to himself, flushing in embarrassment. "There's no one else around. What am I talking about?"

Duo almost snorted in agreement. Who the hell did Xavien think he was, sending someone as incompetent as this? A plan was beginning to form in his head. Maybe there was a way out of here…

"Why are you here?" he asked, obviously startling the young man, much to the braided one's amusement.

"Y-you're speaking t-to me?" the lad squeaked, looking like a frightened mouse.

Duo refrained from rolling his eyes. Xavien was seriously underestimating him. "Is there anybody else around?" he drawled.

"Yeah, you're right," the young man admitted as he sat the tray down and started pushing the food through the bars. Damn, so he wasn't going to learn how to open the bars. Well, patience Duo. All in due time.

"What's your name?" he asked instead, hoping to lure the guard into a false sense of security.

"My name?" the young man asked, frowning slightly. "Quentin, why?"

"It seems like I'm going to be here a while," Duo replied easily. "I need somebody to talk to and why alienate the only guys I'll be able to have a decent conversation with?"

"Oh. Okay," Quentin said, looking as if it made perfect sense to him. As he stood up, something fell out of his front pocket. Duo's sharp eyes picked it up and he immediately noticed Quentin pale as he scrambled to snatch it back up.

Before the young man could hide it away, Duo was at the bars, his stronger hand grabbing Quentin's wrist. The young man was fumbling for his gun but Duo stopped him with a few words. "You're a Preventer?"

"Ssh!" Quentin hissed. "The walls have ears. Don't say that too loudly!"

Duo's eyebrows rose slightly but his hopes rose exponentially. This was good, no great. It seemed as if the Preventers had already infiltrated Xavien's organization. He had an ally in this place.

"Don't worry. I'm friendly," he stated to the young Preventer. "I won't talk, you can trust me on this."

Quentin stared at him and he seemed to be debating whether or not he should kill him.

"I'm a Gundam pilot," he explained further. "Pilot 02 to be exact."

Quentin's eyes widened. "You're Shinigami?"

"Better believe it," Duo grinned.

"I've got to get you out of here," Quentin muttered. "You need to get out of here…"

"No," Duo snapped.

"W-what?" Quentin stuttered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Duo stated. "I have a score to settle with this asshole. He's made my life a living hell and I'm going to make him pay for it. Now, I could use your help with this."

"What are you talking about?" Quentin blurted out. "You got to get out of here! Xavien is dangerous. You need to warn everyone what he's up to. He's planning something, something big—"

"I know what I'm doing," Duo interrupted.

"You're sure?" Quentin murmured.

"Quite," Duo said. "Now get out of here, before anybody gets suspicious. This has to be done flawlessly. We can't let any of them, especially Xavien, know that you're a mole. Now go. Please. Figure out if you can contact someone outside."

"O-okay," Quentin answered. "I'll get on it."

"Just don't get caught," Duo stated. "Above all else: Don't Get Caught."

"Yeah," Quentin agreed as he stood up and left, taking the empty tray with him. Duo kept his violet eyes trained on the young man until he could see him no more. Looking down at the sustenance placed before him, he sniffed it and grimaced.

Okay, that was one thing that hadn't changed. Prison food still sucked.

It was always the same old thing…


	17. The Luciferian Army

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

The Luciferian Army

The darkness of space was overwhelming. In the midst of it was the half-finished L7 colony. It hadn't been completed yet and already it was being advertised as the next L4, a colony for the wealthy and affluent. Greek mythology was being used to bring in more wealthy clients, citing Uranus, the God of the Sky and father to all the Greek Titans and other mythical creatures.

By looking at it now, it looked like a skeleton of metal wrapped into a cylindrical shape, another ring of metal being fashioned like a planetary ring. This ring only served to complicate construction and get in the way of incoming and leaving shuttles. Nonetheless, it was on schedule and would be completed by the end of the next year.

But the dark void of space hid many things. One of these things was a small battleship-like cruiser, its hull painted completely black, camouflaging it. From a gate on the ship, a small dark object launched out of it, heading straight for the construction area.

Due to the dark markings on it, no one noticed it, radar not detecting it due to the fact that none were being used to detect any foreign objects.

It was only when it was close enough to be made out by the human eye that any notice was taken.

"Hey, that looks like a Gundam!" a worker called out.

"A Gundam? What's one doing all the way out here?" another questioned.

"Weren't they supposed to be destroyed?" another spoke out.

Despite all the comments, questions, and exclamations being called out, the dark Mobile Suit was now in attacking range of the colony. That was precisely what it did.

The gun turret attached to the left arm was positioned and fired a barrage of bullets at the helpless workers, their cries of shock and pain sucked out into the vacuum that is space.

The fiery explosions made no noise, their bright presence a bearer of doom to those that tried to escape. But none of that was allowed by the attacking Mobile Suit. Any shuttle that attempted to leave was shot and destroyed.

Then the Gundam ceased shooting, opting instead to employ its beam saber as he sliced through the completed pasts of the colony and any other escaping shuttles.

From within the cockpit of the Gundam Nightshade was none other that Serbiak. The lights of the explosions he caused lit a gleam in his eyes, an insane look as the mercenary laughed at his victims.

He was enjoying this, reveling in the power that he now possessed. He was a god among insects! No one could stand up to him! No one could best him in combat! He was invincible!

"Die!" he crowed. "Die you filthy little maggots! DIE!"

It may been moments or hours later, but soon, whatever had been left of constructed L7 exploded in a flash of light that slowly dissipated. Serbiak's maniacal laughter rang throughout the cockpit.

This was fantastic! Unbelievable!

Nothing could stop him.

Nothing at all.

---

The Legislature was in complete utter chaos.

The news of the Gundam attack had not gone over pretty well. The staunch supporters of the pacifistic ways of Minister Darlian were unsure how to proceed from here. Those that hadn't fallen under Pacifism's ways were advocating for immediate action. However, they failed to realize that there was little they could authorize in retaliation since all Mobile Suit production had been disbanded after the Mariemaia incident.

Ultimately, one Marke Wainridge managed to take the reins of the wild Legislature and calm it down to a reasonable level. That was the best he could do until a call had come from the kidnappers of Minister Darlian and Miss Catalonia, the leader requesting to have an audience with the entire Legislature right now.

There was no refusing the request.

Thus, Marke Wainridge was front and center, the unofficial spokesman of the Legislature who stood before the large vidscreen that held the image of the kidnappers' leader, a large, strong looking man with black hair, blue eyes, and an emotionless demeanor.

Now what to expect from this man.

"We are the Luciferian Army," the man stated immediately, before any of the representatives could say anything. "We have in our possession the Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian and her associate Dorothy Catalonia. As of now, if you try anything against us, we will kill both of them immediately."

This guy was straight to the point. Figuring that any bureaucratic diplomacy was not the way to go, Wainridge decided to go with straight to the point as well.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

"The Earth Sphere United Nations handles 1.4 trillion everyday, regulating where all the capital in the world goes, either putting it one place or taking it from another. In exchange for the swift recovery of the Vice Foreign Minister and her associate, we only demand one trillion of that amount."

Wainridge couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. This was nothing like the rebel groups of the past, like White Fang. They were going through all of this for some cash? Why go through the trouble of kidnapping the Vice Foreign Minister, the representative that all the Colonies respected and followed just for that?

"Is that it?" Wainridge inquired, hoping to find out if there was more to this.

"Don't try to rescue Darlian," the kidnapper stated. "We hold her life in the palm of our hand and if any action is taken against us, we will kill her and her friend."

Without being able to engage with the man any longer, the connection was shut off, the chamber filled with silence. However, it wasn't silent for long as all the representatives began to speak all at once, each one trying to be louder than the others.

"Quiet!" Wainridge bellowed in a futile hope of gaining some semblance of order. But the cacophony of noise continued and, if possible, got louder. Sighing, the old man stuck his thumb and forefinger into his mouth and let out a ripping whistle.

That seemed to do the trick as the representatives slowly ceased talking in order to find out who was making the shrill noise. When it was quiet enough to the man's liking, he removed his fingers and looked sternly at his colleagues.

"Gentlemen. I know how you are feeling but right now isn't the time for this. We need to decide what our course of action is."

"Get the Preventers on them!" one voice shouted out. "Shouldn't they be trying to face these people?"

"There's no need to be so loud," Wainridge admonished, "but you're right. However, what do we do _now_? Do we follow the kidnappers' demands to the letter?"

"I have a suggestion."

Wainridge looked up, his eyes searching for the new speaker until they landed on Representative Knox. "What do you propose we do, Representative?" he asked.

"Negotiate," Knox replied smoothly. "Try and lessen the severity of their demands. Perhaps we can keep the Earth Sphere United Nation together without having to disband it due to this and perhaps even get Minister Darlian and her associate out of there unharmed with cooperation with the Preventers."

"What if something goes wrong and they kill her?" one representative asked, fear evident in his voice.

"We must have someone temporarily take Minister Darlian's place until she has returned," Knox answered smoothly. "I nominate Representative Marke Wainridge until further notice or a more permanent representative is decided upon."

There was a murmur of wonder among the politicians as they began to think about Knox's words. Wainridge had to admit that Knox had a point there but he didn't necessarily agree with Knox's strategy to deal with the kidnappers. Still, at least there would be a little order and who better than him to uphold Relena Darlian's beliefs while she was absent. He had worked behind the scenes to oust Duke Dermail from his position in the Romafellor Foundation, slowly turning the other aristocrats to take up Relena's position. He could make sure that things didn't deteriorate here.

He would have to, for Relena's sake.

---

Upon seeing the havoc in the office, Wufei knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that today was going to be a busy day.

It was just his luck. He had just returned from L2 with not much of anything to show for it and now something had happened while he was gone. Things were looking up, weren't they? By Nataku, he would take off a few days once this was all over or when it calmed down.

Une, however, seemed more concerned about the fact that Relena Darlian's abductors had made contact and stated their demands to a room full of panic-prone politicians. As if it could get any worse, the pressure to find the missing Vice Foreign Minister had increased. At least some benevolent force was preventing all-out disaster from happening.

After returning from a briefing and debriefing with the Preventers' director, Wufei finally set foot in his office again. The familiar surroundings were a small comfort in the sea of chaos that held sway around him.

Odd. He had a message waiting for him? What could it be? An e-mail? Who would send him of all people an e-mail? There was only one way to find out and that required opening it.

He had just finished clicking on the message when his screen blanked out. Damn it all! Of all the damn times… He had yet to finish his mental curses when a familiar figure formed on his monitor. His eyes widened in shock and he spoke only two words.

"Master O?"


	18. Knights in Gundanium Armor

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Knights in Gundanium Armor

He had to be mad, he just had to be.

Why, oh why, was he out in the middle of the Gobi Desert on a wild goose chase given to him by his former mentor and superior, a man who had been dead for years? He had to be dead since he was last reported on the Peacemillion by Maxwell. And if he was alive, then why was he contacting him now?

This was what Wufei intended to find out, along with his comrade, Yuy. Strangely enough, Yuy had also received a message, not from Master O but from Dr. J. If this pattern was to be followed, then it could be expected that the others received e-mails from their respective scientists. In fact, he had been contacted by Winner that very day, saying he had just been e-mailed by one Instructor H.

Once was unusual, twice coincidence, but three times was conspiracy.

Following the instructions given to them thus far, along with the permission of Director Une to pursue the matter, the two Gundam pilots turned Preventers were heading towards the location they were suppose to be at.

Thus far, nothing had come out of this. They were just standing around in one of the most desolate places on Earth searching for what was suppose to be a hidden bunker deep under the sand. They were having trouble finding this alleged bunker, even with the help of Winner's Maguanac army. The Arabian was not present due to the fact that he had to remain on L4 to keep his family's corporation running.

"This is the place where the coordinates we were given told us to be, correct?" the Chinese man pressed.

"It is," Yuy answered curtly, his sharp Prussian eyes searching for anything that might clue them into finding the bunker's entrance.

For once, Wufei began to sympathize with Maxwell's frustration when dealing the pilot of the Wing Zero. It was infuriating trying to deal with the single-mindedness that Yuy displayed whenever he was on a mission.

"Do you think this might be a hoax?" he inquired. "That maybe this might be a trap to lure us out into the open?"

"Not likely," Yuy answered. "First, not many, that are alive today, know what any of the scientists look like. Second, how did you receive a message from O while I received one form J and Quatre from H? There are just too many things involved to make this a simple trap."

Before Wufei could counter that, they were interrupted as the large leader of the Maguanacs, a bearded man by the name of Rashid Kurama. "Agent Yuy! Agent Chang! We found something!"

Only sparing each other a glance, the two Preventer agents jogged over to the large man. Though this Rashid didn't look like the type of person to get excited, it was clear that he was. Instead of using words, he gestured for the two to follow him. It must be something big to get this type of reaction from the man, Wufei mused.

Rashid led them to an entrance framed by large stone blocks, Chinese letters inscribe on each individual block. Wufei could only frown as the arrangement of letters as it meant nothing but gibberish to him. Still if this was what they were suppose to find, and since the scientists were involved, anything was possible.

"Have the proper safety precautions been taken?" Yuy immediately asked after taking one look at the dark entrance.

"They have been," Rashid reported.

Without another word, Yuy simply strode ahead, Wufei remaining behind only long enough to thank the large man first before quickly catching up with the Japanese man. Maguanacs had secured what seemed like one large corridor, stone blocks making up the obviously manmade structure. Wufei could only wonder where this hallway would lead them.

That was soon answered when they were greeted by two large, metal doors. A small panel beside the door was the only noticeable piece of technology. Yuy simply walked up to it and studied the small keypad for a minute before typing in a random code. Wufei mentally scoffed in his head and he began to ask what Yuy thought he was doing when everything seemed to shudder and the large doors opened, an unlighted chamber beyond them.

Wufei managed to keep his jaw from falling open, much to his pride and dignity.

However, much to the Chinese man's displeasure, there seemed to be no light switches or anything, making them resort to flashlights. Despite being the best flashlights there was, the beams of light didn't do much to cut through the overbearing darkness that confronted them.

Then a low chuckle reverberated through the chamber, the two Preventers immediately drawing out their pistols, braced for any threat that was waiting for them. Heero frowned as he tried to place the chuckle, the noise sparking some sort of recognition within him.

"Long time, no see, eh Heero?"

Heero's eyes widened. He knew that voice. He knew too well.

"Dr. J?" he called out.

Simply appearing out of the darkness was the stooped figure of the long haired scientist, his clawed hand visible for all to see. "Yes, it has been a long time," J chuckled, oblivious to his pilot's question.

"What is this all about?" Heero demanded, raising his gun threateningly at the old man.

"You're probably wondering why we called you all here," J continued without a trace of fear.

"Well, if you're hear, then that means we are not of the living," stated the nasally voice of G, the creator of the Deathscythe, the long nosed, scarred-face, helmet haired scientist becoming visible from another point in the darkness.

"You heard G all right, Wufei. None of us are alive if you're here," came the southern accented voice of O, the tall, bald scientist emerging.

"Yes, we have all bitten the dust," continued a short, portly man who had to be H.

"But that is neither here nor there," finished S, the grayed haired scientist and creator of Heavyarms.

Now this was starting to become a little too much for Wufei. If these men were claiming that they were dead, they why were they here talking to them? A strange flicker that affected all five scientists clued him in that they were nothing more than holograms. This must mean that this was nothing more than a recording and shooting at them would accomplish nothing.

"Now, as you're all wondering why you are here," J began, "you have been contacted because certain events have transpired and we are not able to speak with you face to face."

"Pay attention Duo!" G suddenly snapped. "This is important, you fool. Don't roll your eyes!"

Wufei had to stifle a snort. Yes, this was a recording, nothing more.

"Now that G has reprimanded his pupil, allow me to continue," H interjected. "What we are about to tell you is going to have a direct impact on upcoming events."

"You see," O continued, "we all met before, before the Alliance took complete control of the Colonies that is. We had all come together and were working on a new design for a Mobile Suit, a more advanced version of the Tallgeese."

"We had just finished the designs for it when the Alliance took over and we went to our respective Colonies to later build the more familiar models that you are all intimate with," S said.

"The original five Gundams," all the scientist stated.

"However, while drawing the Gundams up on paper was the simple part, we lacked the materials needed to build them," J explained. Unbeknownst to us, we all faced the same problem, including H despite being employed by Mr. Winner as a tutor for Quatre, and had each been contacted by a certain individual that offered to supply us with what we needed.

"Having no other alternatives, we agreed to do business with this individual and during the transactions, the blueprints for the 'original' Gundam disappeared. We had suspected that our generous supplier may have stolen them but, fortunately, we managed to put an alarm of sorts in the blue prints.

"Should this Gundam be constructed and activated, an alert would be sent to us immediately. In preparation for such a possibility, we collaborated on making five newer models in case such a thing was to happen, a failsafe of a sort."

As if that was a cue, the chamber suddenly brightened, revealing five Mobile Suits. The two pilots could only stare in shock at the familiar sights of the Gundams, all five simply standing there, waiting to be used.

Wufei couldn't help but stare at the Altron Gundam, his Nataku, standing in all its glory as if nothing had happened to it. It was such a beautiful sight to behold.

"These Gundams should be more than enough if you should come into contact with the Model IA," J stated, his voice cutting into the moment. "Time is running short and our generous supplier is going to make his move soon. What it could be, we are not sure but be on your guard. Things are about become ugly real fast."

Whatever else that may have been said was blocked out as both Wufei and Heero slowly advanced to their robotic partners, reunited once again.

And all Wufei could see was beauty in its most perfect form.


	19. What Do You Want?

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

What Do You Want?

Trowa was startled to learn that he had received an e-mail, and from S of all people. He hadn't seen him since the Lunar Base and from what he had heard after the final battle with White Fang, the man was dead.

He didn't show his concern though. If he had gotten something from S, then the others may have received something from their own respective scientists. They would more than likely check it out and since he was still busy with the circus, he would wait for his comrades to contact him first.

It wasn't that he didn't want to get involved, it was just he had no reason to. He had heard rumors of the Vice Foreign Minister being kidnapped but he gave it no mind since both Heero and Wufei would handle it. Unless the circus was threatened by it, he would not get involved.

He simply had no reason to, after all.

---

"Psst!"

Duo glanced up at Quentin. Finding the young Preventer looking straight at him, he, by habit, looked side to side, feeling stupid for doing so since there no one else in the cell with him at the moment. So, he focused as much attention as he could on the young man without arousing suspicion.

Hey, some habits never die.

He raised an eyebrow in inquiry, signaling to the Preventer to continue. Apparently Quentin caught it and continued.

"I managed to get a secure line. Who should we contact?"

Duo paused to think. Now, they could either do one of two things. Either they could wait for another time to use the line and wait for Xavien to fall into a false sense of security with him or use it now while it was still assured to be secured and catch Xavien off guard before he could do too much damage. What would be the best decision?

His eyes opened, his choice firmly set in his mind.

"Call headquarters," he instructed, hesitating for a second. Who could he trust this to? He knew Zechs and Noin were there but he still hesitated to trust them. There was Heero but Soldier Boy was a headache in the making. There was only one other person. "Specifically," he continued, "talk to Agent Chang Wufei. Set up a place to meet and go there as soon as possible."

He was taking a gamble with Wufei. He had only really spent time with him when they were both imprisoned on the Lunar Base. After that, they hadn't really had too much time to spend with each other since they had gone their separate ways soon after escaping. But he was trustworthy and responsible. If asked to keep something a secret, he would do so, taking it to the grave with him.

"Chang Wufei?" Quentin asked, making sure he got the right name.

"Yeah," Duo affirmed. "He may seem a bit stuck up at first but he's a good guy. If anything, if he can't help, he knows someone who will."

"Okay," Quentin said, nodding. "I'll get right on it."

"And remember," Duo continued, "if you're close to being detected or feel something is wrong, cut the connection off and wait for another opportunity and perhaps another secure line. You got me?"

"I understand," Quentin said, checking for anybody that might be listening. Finding none, he turned back to Duo. "I'll be back."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away," Duo stated. "I can take care of myself. I've been in worse situations. I can handle this. Once you get out, you stay out. Alright?"

"But…" Quentin began to protest but was cut off.

"No buts," Duo snapped. "Do you or do you not understand me? Once you get out, stay out. Understand?"

"But…"

"Understand?"

"Yes sir," Quentin answered, sighing.

"Good. Now go."

Even though Quentin looked as if he was about to disobey, he nodded and checked around in case someone may have been missing before leaving. Duo sighed to himself.

He grumbled to himself how youngsters thought that they knew everything.

---

There wasn't much to look at from their quarters on L9, much to Relena's dissatisfaction. As least on Libra, she had a view to outer space, though all she would have seen was blackness and pinpricks of lights that were stars. Here, though, she had no such view but at least she had company this time.

Dorothy was a bit silent though. She wasn't as talkative as she was the last time she was held a prisoner but at least she was here in physical presence. It had been quite some time since she had last been held as a prisoner/hostage and she wasn't quite keen on spending it alone.

Now that sounded selfish.

But she couldn't help it. Unlike the last couple times, she was being held against her will by an unknown. With White Fang, she knew that her brother wouldn't have ordered her to be killed and she was too integral to Dekim Barton's plans when he used Mariemaia as a tool to start a rebellion. She couldn't really do anything here though and that was most likely the root of the problem. There was no one in a position of power here that she felt she could persuade to stop this madness. The only time she saw anyone from outside was when they were being delivered meals.

Okay, this silence was becoming too overwhelming. She needed to hear something, even if it was just her own voice.

"Dorothy?" she ventured to the blond.

"Yes Relena?" Dorothy answered, facing the Vice Foreign Minister.

"What do you think he's up to, Xavien I mean," she asked. Dorothy had worked side-by-side with her brother. Perhaps she might have an idea what Xavien was up to.

"I do not know for sure," Dorothy answered, "but whatever it is, it requires him to be a part of the Legislature and for you to be out of the picture."

"Do you think he's planning to take over?" Relena asked, the stirrings of fear and despair beginning to well up inside of her.

"Most likely. Otherwise, why would he go through all this trouble unless there's something else? If so, then what could it be? He seems to be a man who has a reason for everything he does which leads back up to why he had you kidnapped. Is there something you could have done to get in his way? Or is it something else?"

"I get it Dorothy," Relena cut in, hoping to stop the bombardment of knowledge. What did Dorothy do all day?

"Well, you asked," Dorothy replied, shrugging. "I'm just telling you what I've observed and what I think about it."

"I understand that," Relena said, "but why does it have to happen now? We are so close to establishing an everlasting peace on Earth and in the Colonies! Everything that so many people died for was almost a reality."

"Perhaps that is why he is acting now," Dorothy suggested. "Perhaps it is because what you're doing scared him and he's trying to prevent it. We still don't know everything about him so at this point, his motivations could be anything."

"I know," Relena sighed. "I guess that must be what I'm afraid of…"


	20. Contact

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Contact

There just didn't seem to be enough hours in the day. He had just returned from Northern China with Yuy when he received a call. That just seemed to be the cherry on top of this very long day.

Perhaps they shouldn't have told Une that they had found the new Gundams. She did not look happy at the news and the two pilots were worried that she would order the Gundam's destruction. But she didn't.

In fact, she ordered that the Gundams be kept on standby instead. Ever since that rouge Gundam had appeared, attacking anything and everything that came in its path, she wanted to have something to use against it just in case. In fact, the moment they returned to headquarters, the news of the latest of attack had come in. This time, it had gone after the newly completed L6 Colony but it was better defended though it still sustained damage. The opening of the Colony would have to be postponed indefinitely until this new threat had been vanquished.

Add on to that the fact that Relena and Ms. Catalonia were still held as prisoners, it only served to make things more hectic for them.

Maybe he shouldn't have joined the Preventers in the first place. Perhaps he should have just moved to China, the ancestral home of his family long dead, and hide himself deep into books.

But that was neither here nor there. Right now, he had a call to answer. Hopefully, something could come from it.

"Chang," he stated into the phone, not bothering to be polite.

"Agent Chang of the Preventers?" the timid voice on the other end asked. "The same Chang who was a Gundam pilot?"

That certainly perked his interest. "I am," he answered. "Who is this?"

"I'm calling to tell you that I know where the missing Darlian lady is," the voice said.

Okay, now he really wanted to know more. "Tell me all that you know," he demanded, taking out a notepad and a pen.

"I can't," the voice answered. "I don't know how much longer I have until someone suspects something. I need to get out of here soon."

Was that a hint of desperation in the voice? It had to be. The caller was scared, more than scared. He seemed worried about his welfare. But he knew something and he wanted to know what it was. He'd do anything to get it.

"I promise you the protection of the Preventers if you come in," he swore. "I will protect you with my very life if need be. Now, please tell me what you know."

"Can we meet up somewhere?" the voice asked. "It's not safe over the phone. I'd rather tell you in person."

He knew this was too good to be true. But he had no choice. He had to get that information. "Alright," he agreed. "Where should we meet and what should I call you so you know it's me?"

"Quentin," the caller answered immediately. "There is some debris left over from the first Eve War near the moon. Let's meet up there. If I am followed, we can use the debris as a shield against them."

"When is a good time to meet?" Wufei pressed.

"As soon as possible," Quentin answered. "Tomorrow should be great."

"Then we will meet tomorrow," Wufei stated. "Be careful and keep safe."

"I will."

The dial tone sounded from the phone and Wufei put it down. He may not have gotten what he wanted but patience was a virtue of a warrior. He would get his information tomorrow.

---

"Mr. Serbiak."

Serbiak paused from admiring his precious Gundam as he wracked his mind for who the voice belonged to. The only person he spoke to in this place was Xavien so it probably didn't matter that he didn't recognize this voice. Glancing to the man who spoke to him, he turned his body completely to face the large man that stood before him now.

"Yes?" he inquired. The man looked familiar and he had reason to believe that he was Xavien's right hand man. Until told otherwise, he would continue to think so.

"We have intercepted a piece of information and Mr. Xavien thought that you would be best suited to handle it," the man explained.

"Oh goodie," Serbiak replied. "What does Xavien want me to do this time?"

"Mr. Xavien wants you to take the Nighshade and prepare an ambush," the man stated. "Your target is one of the Gundam pilots who will be heading to a certain location."

Serbiak mouth twisted into a hungry grin. "Oh really? Then Xavien came to the right man. I'll make sure that pilot gets a one way ticket to hell. Now, where it is I have to wait?"

---

Nataku…

Once again, he stood before his precious Gundam, taking in the magnificence of the mighty machine. Yes, he had taken the coward's way out and snuck out of headquarters and commandeered a transport plane but it was for a good cause. He did not know what to expect in space, what with that rouge Gundam running about.

It was best to be prepared for any situation.

Besides, it was easier to ask for forgiveness than it was for permission.

He didn't have long before someone noticed his absence and he planned to be on a shuttle in space by the time anyone figured out he was missing. There was no time to waste.

Climbing into the cockpit, he could help but pause for a moment, letting old memories take their course before shutting the hatch and moving the suit to his transport. It moved like a dream, just like his first two suits. He knew it was foolish to take the suit right now without knowing if it was capable of fighting in space but from what he heard from the scientists' message, they more than likely took that precaution.

In a couple more hours, he would be leaving Earth to go meet a source.

It better be damn worth it.


	21. Nataku vs Nightshade

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Nataku vs. Nightshade

The familiar sight of space meant nothing to the Chinese warrior as he piloted his pilfered shuttle through the endless black void, the stars his only companion.

Wufei ignored the encompassing sight, bad memories being the only thing that inhabited this expanse. It didn't help matters that he had witnessed his home Colony, L5, self-destruct before his very eyes while he fought in space nor was it a comfort to know that his young fiancé, Meiran, had also died in it.

Space held nothing but death for him. It was something he tried to avoid whenever possible but being a Preventer, it was practically required that he return to it. So he had to develop a more pragmatic view of it. It was out of necessity that he do so else he would be like those ruined by this void.

The moon though…despite not having too many fond memories of it, it was more of a comforting sight than anything. It was large, stoic, like he was, just traveling in an orbit for all time, never straying from its predetermined path. It was solid, a place for peace that he could look at and feel calm.

Strangely enough, during the past couple years, the moon had gained its own orbiting companion, a small meteorite to be precise. The small chunk of space rock was barely visible to the naked eye compared to the moon itself and Wufei couldn't help but see it as an omen. Was there someone out there, destined to become his own companion?

There it was.

It was by chance that light reflected off a metal surface but that was all Wufei needed to know where he was. He was approaching the debris field, the rendezvous point for his meeting with Quentin.

Taking complete control of the shuttle, he began to guide it into the field, careful not to get into close contact with any of the metallic debris. It was like threading the needle, there was so much of the floating metal. Just another aftereffect of war.

His onyx eyes scanned the field for any sign of Quentin. He would most likely be in his own shuttle, he supposed. It made the most sense of anything. But where was the man hiding? Was he really that afraid of being followed?

Wait…what was that? Focusing, he managed to spy out a white shape and it didn't take long for the pilot to figure out that it was his contact. Now to open up communication with him.

_A-agent Chang?_ a voice asked on his com link. Wufei recognized it as Quentin.

"Yes it is, Quentin," he responded, maneuvering his shuttle so that he began to make his way towards the other.

_Thank God! Hurry, I don't know if I was—_

An explosion suddenly shook the other shuttle and Wufei could only watch in horror as his contact was blown up, Quentin's scream emitting from his com link.

What had just happened?

His eyes caught some movement from the debris. Someone or something else was here. There was no time to sit here and figure out what it was. Moving quickly out of his seat, he ran to the loading dock of his shuttle, racing to get into his Gundam's cockpit before it was too late. It was a close one as he had just shut the cockpit when he was shaken violently. He supposed that his transport had been destroyed but he needed to activate Nataku immediately and prepare for battle.

---

Serbiak couldn't help but crow in triumph as the second shuttle, which more than likely held the Gundam pilot he was suppose to kill, was destroyed.

He had done it; he had succeeded when so many had failed before. He had just killed a Gundam pilot! Oh happy day!

Wait, what was that? Serbiak's celebratory mood fell into ash as the shape of…something began to emerge from the wreckage of the destroyed shuttle.

No way…that was impossible! Was that…a Gundam?! Serbiak's shock soon dissolved into anticipation. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a boring task after all. If this was truly a Gundam pilot like he had been told, then this was his chance to prove his skills and prowess against one of the greatest Mobile Suit pilots to have ever lived. This was too good to be true. Now which one was it? If his memory served him correctly, that was 05, pilot of the Shenlong Gundam or was it the Altron Gundam? Regardless, he'd take it out nonetheless.

As the flames cleared and enabled Wufei to see better, he searched for any trace of his enemy. He was out there, somewhere, just waiting to strike. He gripped onto the controls tightly as he put his radar up to maximum detection.

Turning on his com link, he shouted, "That was a disgraceful attack! Show yourself coward!"

No sooner had he done that when he caught movement again. The enemy was firing at him. Old instincts returned and he managed to get his precious Nataku out of the way before he could be hit. But he wasn't as fast as he was at the end of the wars. He was rusty, damn it!

And then his enemy made his appearance. Could that thing even be called a Mobile Suit? Was that the rouge Gundam? Yeah, that had to be it. The Suit's face was distinctive, just like the Gundams and the Epyon.

This was his enemy.

Serbiak crowed as he fired again at the Gundam. Adrenaline rushed through his body as he followed after the fleeing Gundam. This was just too easy! The other guy wasn't giving him a good fight at all! How pathetic.

"A coward am I? Well, I got you now, you piece of shit," he murmured, launching a homing missile at the Altron.

"Damn it!" Wufei swore as he was hit, Nataku shaking from the impact. In retaliation, he shot his Nataku's specialized fire at the enemy, the flames engulfing it.

"Nice move," Serbiak commented as Nightshade emerged from the flames unhindered, "but not good enough you little worm. Lets see you try this!"

From the sides of the Nightshade's head, two thin red lasers shot out. Wufei quickly raised Nataku's visible shield to block only to find to his horror that the laser pierced right through it. The resulting explosion from the left arm did not help matters whatsoever.

"Got ya!" Serbiak cheered. "Man you are making this too easy! You don't even deserve to pilot that magnificent machine! Now die you pathetic maggot! DIE!"

The gun turret began to fire and once again Wufei began to dodge, using the surrounding debris as a temporary shield. But soon his movements began to get more fluid, more graceful. It was like riding a bike all over again. The enemy's movements seemed to become slower if anything and the Chinese pilot could see every motion that the rouge Gundam made.

It was so obvious now.

He wasn't caught off guard as a barrage of missiles was launched and he dodged them all without a hitch.

It was all coming back to him now.

Taking out Nataku's staff, he activated the green glowing trident that was entirely made of energy and began a rush at the enemy. Nightshade was changing its aim but its fire was unable to skim the more agile Gundam piloted by a more experienced pilot. Wufei focused everything, his attention, his mind, his focus, with one goal in hand: get face to face with this Gundam.

Serbiak's frustration was beginning to mount as he continued to miss. He was doing so well beforehand and now he couldn't land a hit! Sure, it was a bit welcomed in the beginning since he was in the mood for a challenge but this was becoming ridiculous!

Wufei could only smirk to himself. The pilot, whoever he was, was depending too much on his long range attacks. He dodged the Gundanium piercing lasers and was now face to face with the enemy. Focusing his Gundam's power into a single attack, he slashed, cutting the gun turret in half, stopping the gunfire.

Serbiak grimaced. "Not bad," he began but was cut off as the Altron struck again, the unlit end of his staff slamming into the Nightshade's face. "You bastard!" he snarled as he swung the jagged end of what was left of his gun turret at the Altron.

Wufei dodged it easily, speaking only a single word. "Pathetic."

Serbiak growled. "I'll show you, you little shit!" He pulled out Nightshade's saber and blasted the thrusters to rush the other Gundam.

Wufei would have been impressed by such a move except for one thing. It was so sloppy. It was so utterly predictable that he didn't even have to brace himself as he intercepted the strike.

"Is that it?" Wufei taunted as he pushed the Nightshade back but didn't attack.

"You think you're so great don't you?" Serbiak snarled. "I'll show you I'M a better pilot than you or your friends are or ever will be so DIE!"

Once again, Wufei blocked the attack but he noticed the small glow from the Nightshades's head. Eyes narrowing, he struck first before he found out the hard way what the glow was. Swinging his damaged shield arm, the shield slammed into the right side of the enemy's head, causing the head to tilt enough so that when the laser shot out it missed him completely. A small explosion burst from the right side of the head though, Serbiak crying out as he was shook inside the cockpit.

Not willing to give up so soon, he began swinging his saber, consistently attacking the Altron but each attack was blocked or parried much to the mercenary's aggravation. Wufei could read Serbiak's every move by now and this fight was beginning to become a futile exercise.

With a twist of his staff, he knocked the saber out of Nightshade's hand and plunged the staff straight into the right arm. Serbiak cried out with the resulting explosion from his right side. Taking advantage of this, Wufei kicked Nataku's leg out, forcing Nightshade away into some debris.

It was over. Wufei knew it in his gut. This was much easier than he thought it would be.

But then there was a flash of light and an explosion erupting right next to him. Caught completely off guard, Wufei had to move back and take whatever cover was available to him. Meanwhile, Serbiak was debating what to do. He wanted so very much to attack the Altron, despite the shape that the Nightshade was in. He wanted so badly to take the Altron down, doing whatever it took, even if he had to self-destruct to do so.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a youthful voice that snarled at him, "Get your ass back to the ship Serbiak!"

Snapping back completely to reality, he looked for where the voice came from before finding the com link. "I can take him!" he snapped into the link. "Let me do this my way, _boy_. Don't think I won't use Nightshade on your ass!"

"Xavien left instructions that if you got out of control, you were to be killed," the voice countered. "Get back to the ship. I don't want to have to explain why I had to destroy the Nightshade so do it!"

Snarling, he glanced around once, searching for the hiding Gundam before flicking on the thrusters and retreating.

---

It was quiet now yet Wufei still remained where he was, searching for his unexpected attacker and waiting for the rouge Gundam to strike. But neither came. Were they gone?

Finally, willing himself to move, he checked for the presence of anything that might be out there only to find nothing. So it was over but who was it that attacked? There was something else going on, he was sure of it. Why would that rouge Gundam be involved if he was just meeting someone who could have given him information on the whereabouts of Relena Peacecraft? This was no mere coincidence, of that he was certain.

Now, though, he had to return. He shuddered at the thought. Une was not going to be pleased with him. Maybe he should have let himself be destroyed by his attackers. Death seemed to be a better fate than what was waiting for him back at the office.


	22. The Art of Escaping

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story. Hints of attempted rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

The Art of Escaping

Duo's violet eyes snapped opened before he quickly shut them closed. Now that had been stupid. If he hadn't done that, he could have fooled the new guy into thinking he was still asleep. However, it seemed as if this guy was brain dead or something because he hadn't noticed a thing. In fact, this guy was dumber than any other jailors Duo had found himself under.

The guy had appeared shortly after Quentin had vanished but instead of sliding his meals through the bars, he actually opened the damn cell and put the whole tray in.

And now he was going to capitalize on this, when the moment was just right…

"Awfully pretty for a gutter rat," the guard commented, just like he had at every meal. Usually, he would be awake and give the guy a death glare and he would've done it this time except he was pretending to be asleep. "Shame ya have ta be from that stinkin' place," the guard continued as Duo heard the telltale noise of the metal tray being set down on the metal floor.

His body was tense, ready at a moment's noticed, braced to attack at the very last second. But once again, he heard the clopping footsteps begin to pull away and he swore mentally.

Then the steps stopped. "Ya know? It's just a waste to let something as pretty as you are go ta waste," Duo heard. "You ain't going nowhere. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Duo could've sworn that his heart stopped. This was it, what he had been waiting for! If that guy thought he could rape him, he was going to have another thing coming. He forced himself to remain still and not give off any hint that he was anything but awake. The clopping footsteps were now at his side and he could feel the man's body heat. He was like a fucking furnace! Steady Duo, just a bit more longer.

He was pushed and rolled over onto his side. Yet he remained still, not even changing his breathing. "Nice braid," the guard commented. "It really is a shame that you're a guy and not a gal."

He felt his pants being tugged down until it stopped at his ankles. This guy really wanted a lot of leeway, didn't he? Hold on a few more seconds Duo…

There it was, that ominous zipping sound, the soft noise of pants being pushed down. He felt a weight fall gently onto him, then feel of something beginning to press against him, a shudder from above…

NOW!

In a sudden motion, he threw his head back, his skull crunching against his would-be rapist. The man jerked back in pain but not far enough. The doofus hadn't tried to pin his arms down so he reached back and held the head in place as he delivered another couple head buts before shoving his body back with all the force he could muster. And it was enough, more than enough. The hits he gave to the guard's head was enough to put him into a dazed stupor, making the man's reaction time slower.

Duo was on his feet in an instant, pulling up his pants as he was putting up his guard. He wasn't going to make the first move, not yet. The man was too large and strong for that, even dazed. Plus, he couldn't run out yet, the guy would raise the alarm on him and he would more than likely be captured and put under a more severe guard.

The man charged at him like a bull. Damn, this guy was really an idiot. Duo twisted his body to a side, his hands latching onto the man's body and he used the guard's momentum against him to ram him into the metal cell wall. The man stumbled back and Duo tripped him, the braided one refraining from yelling "Timber!" as the guard fell.

Not letting the guard recover, Duo was on him, getting him into a chokehold and squeezing as tightly as he could. The guard's hands grasped at him and Duo increased the pressure. With a quick movement, he heard the audible snap of the guard's neck breaking and the guard's struggles slowed until they stopped completely. Duo did nothing, making sure that his victim was dead before releasing the corpse.

Taking a glance at his food, he decided against it. Not because he wasn't hungry, he just didn't want to eat something that looked like it could kill from looks alone. Pausing for a second, he glanced at the corpse one more time as a thought occurred to him.

A few minutes later, a short guard emerged from the prison sector of L9 and nobody paid him any mind. Upon discovering the dead, nearly naked corpse, everyone was on high alert, searching for the escaped prisoner.

But the braided man had disappeared into the shadows of L9.

---

Une rubbed her temples in irritation as she dismissed the newly chastised Chang Wufei. While she didn't condone what he had done, he had gone out of bounds with what he had done. He had taken a _Gundam_ of all things, stole a shuttle, and engaged in a Mobile Suit battle with an enemy Mobile Suit. But most of all, he hadn't told anybody what he had been up to, nor had he mentioned that he had been contacted from someone within the Luciferian Army.

Instead of taking two steps forward, they were taking two steps back.

This was getting out of hand, fast. Nobody from the public was taking Relena's kidnapping very well and every single group of punks who called themselves rebels were coming out of the woodwork with a never before seen fervor.

The peace was beginning to break apart.

Okay, she needed to take a small break, if only to let her head clear up a bit. Let's see, how about some mind-numbing television viewing? What else could she do but leave her office and get some coffee? To tell the truth, she was beginning to get a little sick of coffee…

Oh great, more news from the Legislature. What are those whinny asses up to now? Damn it Une, they're just elected officials doing the best they can under the circumstances. Still, if Trieze was still here and alive…

"—I hope I do not fail the public's confidences in me nor my colleagues in this time of crises," finished Representative Francis Knox, the man looking straight at the asking reporter. "It was wise of my predecessor, Representative Marke Wainwridge to step down and allow a new head to take authority of the Legislature."

_What_?! Hold the phone, what the hell was going on? Focusing on the "breaking news" report, the Director of the Preventers soon learned what had transpired within the chambers of the Legislature.

Burdened by stress and increasing pressure to retrieve Relena, Marke Wainridge had stepped down from temporarily taking Relena's place, allowing someone else to take charge. That someone was Francis Knox, one of the newly elected representatives.

What did this portend? She didn't know Knox at all, thus she didn't know what his first actions would be.

As if she didn't have it hard enough already…


	23. Evil Contemplates

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story. Hints of attempted rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Evil Contemplates

Malkov did his duty watching over the mercenary Serbiak.

He wasn't very disappointed at the man's failure since he wholeheartedly believed that Xavien should have put someone else in Nightshade's cockpit, someone who was more loyal and responsible than this mercenary could ever be.

But Serbiak wasn't the only person he was watching. One of his own men, a young man by the name of Quentin, had also failed. He had been assigned to use the L2 street rat as the tool Xavien wanted him to be, using him to lure out important members of the Preventers along with the Gundam pilots themselves. However, now that the street rat had escaped and was running about on L9, Quentin's uses seemed to have become obsolete. Xavien would be the one with the final call on this though but as for him, he would have rather killed the two men as punishment for their failure.

The hiss of a door opening alerted the man to the fact that they had a visitor. Glancing at the newcomer, he noted that it was none other than Adams. The spineless man was hardly worth him paying attention to.

Currently, they were waiting for a secure transmission from Xavien himself. The armsdealer would have to wait until everything was perfectly safe before contacting them. When the call would come in was anyone's guess.

_What seems to be the problem?_

Looking up at the now colored vid screen, the image of Xavien looking at them contemplatively, the man went straight to business.

"The plan to kill the Gundam pilot has failed, Mr. Xavien," Malkov stated bluntly.

_I heard,_ Xavien replied dryly. _What I want to know is why._

"He was better than I expected," Serbiak cut in.

Xavien focused on the mercenary. _Didn't you once say that you could hold your own against them? I thought that you were capable of handling them yet here you sit, telling me that they are better than you _expected_? Everything was set up, you moron! All you had to do was sneak up from behind him and blow him to smithereens! So please tell how the hell you managed to screw this up!_

Serbiak took offense to this telling off and he snapped, "It's not my fault the bastard used a Gundam!"

Xavien gave him a look. _What did you say?_

"I told you, the bastard had a Gundam too!" Serbiak exploded.

_That's impossible,_ Xavien stated. _The Gundams were all destroyed. Nightshade is the only one in existence! Are you absolutely sure you saw what you saw?_

"Why would I lie?!" Serbiak snarled. "I fought a fucking Gundam! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"What if you're just trying to cover your ass," sneered Adams. "How can you expect any of us to believe such crap?"

"You dickless bastard," Serbiak snarled at Adams but retrained himself from attacking the man.

_This is unprecedented,_ Xavien murmured to himself. _It'd be best if we treated it as if there were a Gundam, just in case. Lets change the focus from this current disaster to something else. Quentin, I want you to go back to the street rat, tell him something, gain his confidences and see if we can't lure another pilot out._

"About that, Mr. Xavien," Malkov began. "The prisoner managed to escape his holding cell…"

_Excuse me?_ Xavien's voice was soft yet held a lethal edge. _Did you just…say that that…_streetrat_ got out? Am I hearing you correctly?_

"Yes sir," Malkov answered.

Xavien's face contorted in fury, causing all in the room to back away. _Not only is that grease rat out of confinement but he's scurrying about on _my_ Colony, up to whose knows what and we have no way to contact the other Gundam pilots and lure them out in the open? You IDIOTS! What the hell am I paying you people for?! I've been keeping up my end of the plan just fine but you…you…_

Xavien shut his eyes as he fought to reign in his temper. The other men were wary, waiting for Xavien's next action. It seemed Xavien's rationality was winning because his features began to smooth out and relax.

Opening his eyes, he said, _I guess we'll have to move on to another phase. Normally, I don't give second chances but right now is a crucial time. Malkov, you know what you need to do. Serbiak, you are on standby until I can think of something else for you to do. Adams, there are still a few deals that I need completed so that is what you'll do until further notice. And you boy, resume your regular duties. But I want all of you to keep an eye out for that streetrat. L9 is a pretty big place and it would be a waste of resources trying to physically find him. Now, I am ending this transmission and I hope none of you disappoint me again. Do you all understand?_

"Yes Mr. Xavien," Malkov answered, Quentin, Adams, and Serbiak nodding.

Then the screen went black.

---

Xavien leaned back, musing over the news that he had just learn. Things had been going so well but now there was a flaw.

He had put too much trust into Serbiak's abilities. Now, not only was the Nightshade damaged, but the streetrat was also on the loose. Still, things could be worse. Already, he was rising through the Legislature's hierarchy, gaining more and more power everyday. It was only a matter of time before all trust was placed to him and the power that the Peacecraft brat had wielded would be his to use.

Then he could introduce some new changes to the government and make his role more integral…and permanent.

Still, Serbiak's defeat was a warning that he could still fail. But he wasn't planning on that happening anytime soon. No, he would take the needed precautions first then bring Nightshade back into the picture. The chaos he had already created should be enough for now.

But that streetrat…he was still out there, free to do whatever he pleased. He could still wreck everything but as long as he didn't create too much damage, then his plans could continue without hindrance.

That still didn't mean that he didn't want to wrap his hands around that menace's neck and choke the life out of the rat. Maybe he was just being saved for later. Still, that left the other four Gundam pilots to contend with but only two had really done anything about this. If he just concentrated on getting rid of those two, discreetly of course, then there shouldn't be too much of a problem.

Things could be salvaged from this, no doubt about it.


	24. Princess Beauty and Prince Death

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Princess Beauty and Prince Death

When had everything gone so wrong? He was there, he had gotten Xavien's trust, he could have become more…and now he was back to doing the fucking laundry, a punishment for failure.

Quentin could have killed somebody for this. It wasn't fair! He had paid his dues, done his time! He should be one of the superiors, completing arms deals and such. But no, he was back to doing the menial tasks again. This was bullshit!

"What are you doing here?"

That brought his thoughts up short. He knew that voice. Maybe there was a way to redeem himself…

"Is that you Duo?" he asked aloud, ceasing in his current task.

"It certainly isn't Santa Claus," Duo answered dryly as he approached the young man. "Why are you still here? I thought I told you to get out of here."

"I wasn't able to," he answered, knowing how delicate this situation was. It would require all his cunning and skill to get out of this alive. "I had a comrade though and he went for me. Something else came up and I was ordered to go on one of Xavien's arms deals at the last minute."

"Uh huh," Duo said, still waiting for the full explanation.

"Anyway," Quentin continued, "I don't know how but somehow, Xavien found out about the meeting and he sent someone in to kill pilot Chang. My partner was to be killed as well."

"So what happened?"

"My partner was killed but Agent Chang managed to get out of the trap. I don't know where he is right now but I think he's still alive."

Duo didn't say anything. Quentin was getting anxious as the seconds ticked by. What if he thought that he was lying? What if he was caught and he was going to be killed?

"Okay," Duo finally said. "We've got to do something else now. This is just a setback."

"What are we going to do?" he asked eagerly.

"Nothing for now," Duo said. "Once I think of something though, you'll be the first to know. In the meantime, do nothing to give yourself away. Got me?"

"Yeah," he answered, disappointed.

"Got to run," the braided one said before vanishing the next second.

Quentin remained where he was, standing as still as he could. Eventually, he got back to his task but he couldn't help but feel a bit giddy at this.

It looked like things were looking up.

---

Something wasn't right.

As Duo kept moving, using the dark corridors of Xavien's lair to his advantage, he couldn't help but feel as if there was something wrong, at least with his ally. Had he seemed a bit…nervous back there? Was he hiding something? Well, everyone was hiding something so maybe this Quentin wasn't as trustworthy as he seemed.

Now that he thought about it, Quentin did seem a bit young to be a Preventer. Hell, he was younger than he was! And what was this about arms deals? Xavien was still trying to make money? Well, maybe there was something he could do about that. But who could he trust?

Wait, trust? Oh hell, it was time to get that notion out of his. He was in a dark place and his survival skills that he had been forced to learn had thus far kept him alive and safe. According to those skills, he was to trust no one. Still, Quentin was an asset and anything he could get was valuable.

A sound ahead forced him to duck into a doorway. Crap, guards were coming! He needed to get to a better hiding place and fast. Quickly, he opened the door behind him and slipped in, closing the metal barrier behind him.

Strange, this room was different. There was actually quite a bit of light in here.

"Who are you?"

The soft voice caused him to whip around, ready for a fight but what he saw immediately made him bring down his guard.

"Princess?" he breathed out, eyes widening.

"Princess?" repeated Relena Peacecraft.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he blurted out.

"We were kidnapped," stated Relena. "But who are you? Are you from the Preventers or do you work for Xavien?"

"No, I'm not a Preventer and I don't work for Xavien," Duo answered. "The name's Duo Maxwell. I think we met once before."

"Duo Maxwell?" repeated a second voice. "Wait, you're one of the Gundam pilots, aren't you?"

Glancing to the source of this new voice, he raised an eyebrow at the blonde with weird eyebrows. Were those things real? "And who might you be?" he asked.

"Dorothy Catalonia," the blonde answered. "But I'm right aren't I?"

Seeing as how he had no reason to not answer, he replied, "Yeah, I'm one of the Gundam pilots. Pilot 02 to be exact."

Dorothy gave a small smile, seeming as if she won something. Relena, however, wasn't concerned with that though.

"You're here to rescue us, aren't you?"

Oh great. How dare she put him in this position? Now he was going to have to crush any hope she may have had.

"No, I was captured. If you were thinking I was going to get you out of this place, I'm afraid you're mistaken. I have no idea where we are, so even if I manage to get all of us out of here, I'd have no idea where we could go."

Just as he thought, Relena seemed to deflate. Great, now he felt guilty. Damn it, how was she able to inspire natural pity? She was just like Quatre in that regard.

"Look, I know that's not what you wanted to hear right now," he continued, "but even if I could get you out, I'm not leaving this place."

"Why?" asked Dorothy.

"I have a score to settle with ol' Xavien here," he answered, letting out a small specimen of his Shinigami grin. "I'm not leaving until the bastard is dead. No buts about it."

"Then we have a problem," Dorothy stated calmly. "Neither of us can pilot a shuttle but you can, if I remember correctly. Relena needs to get out of here as soon as possible and I don't think Xavien is going to let that happen without a fight. Besides, how do you even know he's still here? Both of us know that he is masquerading as one of the representatives in the Legislature."

Duo frowned, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "So he's up to something, eh? No better way to get him back here than to screw things up where he is."

"Mr. Maxwell," Relena interrupted. "I apologize for interrupting your train of thought but we need to get out of here. Who knows what Xavien's done in my absence?"

"Look, if I find a way to get you guys out of here, I'll get you to it," he compromised. "Until then, though, you're gonna have to sit tight and wait. It would also be good if we can get him caught back on Earth. The sooner he's busted, the better it will be for everybody else, correct?"

"Well, yes," Relena admitted.

"My point exactly. So, while I look for a way for you guys to get out, I'm going to do my thing and mess up lil' Xavien's playtime. I know who I need to contact to get the ball rolling but I need to find a secure line first. There must be something around here that Xavien missed. Nobody's perfect."

"But you promise that you'll do everything in your power to get Relena out of here?" Dorothy pressed.

"Look ma'am," Duo stated. "I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. I will do my best to get you both out of here so don't worry your pretty little head over it. Now, if the coast is clear, I gotta be going. I can't do too much if I stay around with both of you guys."

"Just be careful," Relena said.

"Princess, you don't seem to know me very well," Duo replied, giving her a grin before sneaking out of the room, leaving the two women behind.

Okay, he had to find some sort of communication line and give somebody a call. He was going to knock down the first domino on this and show Xavien what an L2 streetrat could do.


	25. Sins of Our Fathers

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Sins of Our Fathers

Zechs couldn't help but take another look at the solemn Chang Wufei and not enjoy the knowledge of how such a look had been placed there.

Of all the people, he had least expected Chang to have done what he did but he had been proven wrong before. Taking one of the newly discovered Gundams and stealing a shuttle would be on the last thing on the list of what Zechs thought the Chinese man would do. He deserved more than just a lecture from Une but Une had that way about her when in a quiet rage and they needed all the agents they could get at this time.

Relena was still a prisoner, the kidnappers were demanding an enormous sum of money for her release, Duo Maxwell was still missing, a rouge Gundam was out terrorizing the Colonies, and so many upstarts were poking their heads out.

And here he was, still working on finding out who "special interest" was.

But at least he could say he had made some progress on it. Looking at the earlier records, he managed to trace quite a few of these similar transactions involving many officials of the Alliance. Taking a page from this, he expanded his search to involving all the recent activity, trying to find some sort of connection. He hadn't been the only one to have noticed that quite a few of the rebelling groups had somehow managed to get their hands on weapons, many of which were confirmed to be illegal.

Hmm, that was a thought.

His fingers began to fly over his keyboard until he had brought up as many files as he could on the Mariemaia incident and everything that involved Dekim Barton. It was just a small hunch but Zechs thought that maybe there was something there. If everything else he had found out about the other wars were consistent, that meant that "special interest" may have had a few dealings with the Barton Foundation.

Immediately, he began to filter out as many files as possible, trying to find only a few that were noteworthy to his task. Dates were important, financial records, anything along those lines. Much to his dismay, there was still quite a few files to look at. It would take a day or two to get through them all.

He needed to rest his mind; he couldn't keep working like this! Wait, what's this? There were some vid files here. Maybe he could spend some time watching those, let his mind relax before delving into the other stuff. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

The first few he watched weren't very informative and only served to increase his disgust towards Dekim Barton. The way he had manipulated and twisted that poor girl…it was sickening.

Clicking on yet another vid file, mentally telling himself this would be the last one for a while, he got a yet another video of Dekim. The difference with this footage was that he wasn't with Mariemaia but with a subordinate. At least it would be different from the other stuff.

"_Do you think we can trust him? He did say that he was only interested in the money,_" the subordinate asked.

"_No, we can not,_" Dekim answered as he finished loading a few files onto a disk. "_His allegiance is but to himself. He only seeks profit. If we fail at this, then he will get away scot-free. That will not be allowed. Once the Foundation has taken over, we will deal with Mr. Xavien. For now, the only proof we have is on this disk._"

Zechs' eyes narrowed as he looked closely at the computer disk that Dekim removed and put into a case.

"_Hide this,_" Dekim instructed. "_We can not let him know that this exists. Not yet at least._"

"_I think I know where to put it,_" the subordinate commented as he left the elder Barton alone.

Stopping the vid, Zechs frowned in concentration as he went back over what he had just heard. That name, Xavien, who was it? It had to be someone important; could it be that this Xavien character was the same person known as "special interest"? Checking to see when the vid was created, he was a bit surprised to find that it had happened a few weeks before the aborted revolution had taken place.

Looks like he had something. Now to take a much closer look at this "Xavien" fellow.

---

She was suffering, there was absolutely no doubt about it.

Ever since Aunt Une had come home from work late at night, telling her that work was becoming hectic, the young thirteen year old girl that was Mariemaia Barton had begun to worry about the health of her caretaker.

She cared about this woman, the one person who had taken care of her since the end of Dekim's coup five years ago. She wasn't using the woman, no, she was done being that type of person. She honestly and truly cared about her and whatever was causing her guardian this intense stress was not only affecting Une but herself as well.

She had grown quite a bit, not just physically, and she was willing to give the woman she now thought of as her mother any kind of support she could offer.

However, that was easier said than done since Une went out of her way to keep her out of the loop. Well, if she couldn't learn anything from the Director of the Preventers, then she would learn it from those who couldn't hold secrets to save their lives.

The media.

It was from these sensationalist reporters of current events that she learned that Relena had been kidnapped…again. The kidnappers had made demands to the Legislature, demands that had yet to be given to the public, and it was a time of immense waiting as the kidnappers held the world hostage.

It was also from the media that she learned of the rise of Francis Knox. The man had been democratically allowed to assume power over the Legislature until Relena was returned or rescued.

"Despite aiming for a Pacifist society," Knox had one said at a press conference, "it has become clear to us all that the Earth Sphere United Nations is ill prepared for such a situation like this. Thus, I am introducing legislation to temporarily increase the powers of the Legislative Speaker during times of crisis, duress, and/or, God forbid, war. If anything, strong leadership is required in these dark times and I am prepared to step down should anyone protest my actions."

There were no protests, the legislation passing with unanimous support. Mariemaia was no fool; she could see what was going on. Knox, like any petty politician, was trying to increase his governing powers. Unless someone took a stand, it looked like he would be able to get away with it too.

Enough was enough. Une was going to tell her everything, what was happening, what was being done about it. Nothing would be spared or held sacred. If there was one thing that she had inherited from her late father, Trieze Khushrenada, then it was her curiosity and need to learn everything about everything.

So, she laid in wait, waiting for her prey, the unsuspecting Une, to fall into her ambush. If there was anything that Dekim Barton had managed to drill into her head successfully, it was how to wait until the time was right to spring your trap, no matter how long it might take. Dekim himself had waited an entire year after the fall of White Fang before instigating the original Operation Meteor.

Now, since Une was working late, her whole routine would be disrupted, making the young teen draw on her patience and wait. It didn't matter how long it would be. She had all the time in the world. But what if Une didn't come in tonight? There had been some times when the woman hadn't come home for a day or two. Still, she would wait no matter how long it took.

And there she was.

Mariemaia let out a silent sigh of relief; it seemed luck was with her tonight.

The moment Une stepped through the door and noticed the girl, her face brightened. "What are you still doing up, Marie?" she asked, though still looking happy at seeing the girl that she had begun to regard as her own daughter.

"I wanted to see you again," Mariemaia answered, smiling at the older woman. "I haven't really seen you in the past couple weeks. I was wondering if you were really here or just a figment of my imagination."

Une chuckled. "As you can see, I am pretty real," she replied. "Now, it's quite late. You best be getting to bed."

Now Mariemaia was worried. Damn, her chance to get Une to talk with her was shrinking. Looks like she had to go for the direct approach if she wanted any answers.

"What's going on?" she asked quickly.

Une looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I know something's happening," she answered steadily. "If nothing was happening, then you wouldn't be coming home so late. What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Une answered abruptly.

Mariemaia's eyes narrowed. "I know someone kidnapped Relena," she stated, surprising the Preventers' Director.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"T.V." she answered innocently. "The press can't hold their tongues to save their lives. But what I really want to know is what is really going on. Who kidnapped Relena and what do they want?"

"This is nothing you need to concern yourself with," Une snapped. "Now, get ready for bed."

This was going nowhere real fast. She wanted answers and she wanted them now! "Please Auntie," she pleaded. "I want to know. I need to know."

"I'm sorry, Mariemaia," Une said, "but I can't let you get involved in anyway, not even if it's just information. You've been through enough."

"That's just it!" Mariemaia exclaimed. "I have been through too much and I can probably understand what's going on better than most people! Please Auntie! Why can't you trust me?"

Une didn't answer, choosing to remain silent.

"Is it because of my father?" Mariemaia asked quietly. "Is it because you're worried that I might do what he tried to do? Is that why you can't tell me?"

That snapped Une out of her self-imposed silence. "Of course it isn't. That would _never_ be a reason, never. There's just so much happening…"

"Then tell me," the girl said gently. "I'm different from others my age. I've seen things they would never imagine and I've experienced such things."

Une looked deeply into the girl's eyes. Finally nodding, she said, "Okay." However, before she could say anything, much to Mariemaia's displeasure, Une's phone rang. The woman looked positively irritated but answered the call nonetheless. "Une," she snapped.

"_I found something out about our mysterious special interest_," answered the voice of Zechs Marquise.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"A name," Zechs replied. "Special interest's name is Xavien. I found it in some files involving Dekim Barton."

Une froze and slowly turned to look at Mariemaia.

"What?" the girl asked, confused.


	26. The Good Eavesdropper

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

The Good Eavesdropper

_The boy slowly approached the slightly open door, anxious over the loud voices on the other side of it. He had woken up and need some comfort badly, thus he went to the one person he could think of._

_His father._

_But his father had a friend over and they seemed to be fighting over something. Why would they be yelling if they weren't having a fight?_

_Stopping at the small visual crack that the door allowed him, he peeked in, hoping to see his father._

"_Listen to yourself man! You can't possibly mean that!"_

"_Those little rats will regret the very day they were born! I'll make them all pay, even if I have to slaughter each and everyone on that damn Colony with my bare two hands! I will have justice!"_

"_This is madness! What you're talking about! Genocide! You can't possibly think that will achieve anything!"_

"_You're right. I'll do it slow, make them all _suffer_ first!"_

"_Get a hold of yourself! Just calm down and let the proper authorities deal with this. Justice will be delivered. They wouldn't want you to destroy yourself over this."_

"_HA! That's a good one! They didn't give a shit about me! And you honestly think that 'justice' will be served on that piss poor excuse for a Colony? You have too much faith in humanity Raberba."_

"_Calm down. It's going to be all right. Let me set you up in one of the guestrooms until you're your own man again."_

_The boy did not understand what was happening and he hadn't seen any of the two men within._

"_You're right. I need to cool down. Think rationally about this. I'm going to do something about this though, no matter what you think."_

"_Even though I do not think you should pursue this, I'm your friend. I want to help."_

"_Have you thought of my proposal though? You know…"_

"_I'm afraid to say this but I can't. It goes against all my beliefs as a pacifist."_

"_But think of all the money we can get out of this! You'd be a fool to refuse this!"_

"_I can't in good conscience sell _weapons_ and allow more violence into this world."_

"_You honestly believe all that Pacifist drivel? Pah, it's bullshit! Man has a need to fight? It's nonsense. I can tell you why humans fight. It's greed, plain and simple. We'll just be capitalizing on this common trait in all people and become so financially secure that our descendents in the far future will still be supported by it! Think of your son, Raberba. Doesn't he deserve a carefree life? Both you and I know that he is too soft for this world."_

"_I have to set a good example for Quatre. I'm sorry but I won't have any part in this."_

"_You're making a big mistake my friend. You'll never get another offer like this in your life!"_

"_No and that's final Janus."_

"_Don't you call me that! If you aren't with me, then you are against me. I'll make you see the error of your ways soon enough. Both you and the gutter trash of L2! And let me warn you, neither of you will get any mercy from me."_

"_Janus, please…"_

"_Goodbye Winner. Have a nice life. I'll see you in Hell soon enough."_

_The boy had to back away from the door quickly as the door was pulled open, a strange man looking straight at him._

_Smirking, the man said, "If you ever get tired of your old man's bullshit, call me. I'm sure we can find—"_

"_Leave him alone," stated the boy's father coldly. Turning to the boy, he asked, "What are you doing here Quatre?"_

"_Better run along," the strange man said. "It looks like you're in deep trouble!" The man laughed as he turned away from this, his laugh echoing down the halls, remaining long after the man had vanished from sight._

"_Quatre."_

_Looking up at his father, the young boy looked up at father._

"_I want you to forget everything that just happened," his father stated. "You never saw that man. He doesn't exist. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes father," young Quatre answered, his eyes not leaving his father. He was not sure he would be able to forget though, especially that man whose eyes were two different colors…_

---

Quatre's eyes popped opened as the last of his dream slowly faded into his mind. He may have been awake but he remembered that dream as if he was still experiencing it. But was it a dream? It felt real, too real. Then again, he had had dreams that seemed real before.

What had that been all about? Why was his father involved and that man, Janus, who the hell was he? There was something familiar about that face though but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Glancing at his bedside clock, he groaned to himself. Why did he have to wake up so early? He didn't think he would be able to go back to sleep after something like that. What did it mean? Was there even a meaning to it?

Or was he looking for something where there was nothing?

---

Duo froze as he made one of the most amateur mistakes he had ever made.

He had accidentally knocked a toolbox, one full of tools of course, over, causing all the instruments within to clatter noisily and scatter across the floor. It was such a stupid mistake that he couldn't have believed that he was responsible for it.

Oh, he prayed that no one had heard that.

And once, out of all the other times when such horrible luck was bestowed upon him, he was blessed with fortune as nobody came to investigate. However, he couldn't leave it all like this. If somebody was to come across this mess, they would undoubtedly suspect his involvement and he just couldn't have that. So painstakingly, he picked up each tool, scouring the room for any wayward metal objects. Once satisfied that he had picked each tool, he stopped instantly.

What was that? Oh crap, somebody was coming. Damn it, he needed to hide and wouldn't you know that he just had to be in the one room without much cover in it. Seemed like Lady Luck was collecting.

Doing the best that he could under the circumstances, which meant hiding underneath the only desk in the room, he braced himself, waiting for the inevitable.

"How incompetent are you people? God, what is Xavien paying you anyway? You're suppose to find a disk, a single disk! What's so hard about that?!"

The door opened and three men entered. Two were dressed in the military type uniforms that Xavien's men customarily wore. The third was dressed completely different. This guy was in a business suit of all things and the braided one couldn't help but think that the guy looked familiar.

In fact he was. It was none other than Adams, one of the men that had been at the arms deal he had disrupted and he was not happy.

A few months ago, a minor minion as Adams liked to call Xavien's hired help had discovered a vid file, one pertaining to the late Dekim Barton. Suffice to say, Xavien was not happy knowing that there was a single piece of information out there that could not only reveal his existence but expose everything about him to the world. He wanted that disk and he wanted it in a bad way. Upon negotiating business deals for the armsdealer, it was also Adams' duty to locate and destroy this disk.

It was a test, Adams was sure of it. This was a test to prove to Xavien that he, Adams, was the right guy to take over the arms trade when and if Xavien decided to retire.

But he just had to find that disk first.

Now, the thought of holding it over Xavien's head once he found it was considered but he knew not even that would stop the armsdealer. Hell, the small group that had flown the coop learned to their dismay to what lengths Xavien would go to keep his existence a secret. That whole church…and the collateral damage that went along with it. Not that he cared about a group of orphans and nuns from L2 of course.

Yet that disk had continued to elude him and it was driving him crazy!

"But Mr. Adams!" one of the men began to protest before he cut him off.

"I've heard it all before, don't even dare make another excuse," Adams snapped. "I need to find that disk, pronto. It's only a matter of time before Xavien loses patience and it's my ass that goes into the fryer."

What was this? Duo steadied his breathing as he focused on his hearing to hear what this Adams guy was saying. A disk? What disk was he talking about?

"If you don't mind me asking," one of the men began, "how do we know that this disk actually exists? How can Mr. Xavien be sure that it's not some sort of ploy? I mean, what are the chances of there actually being some info on the boss—"

"Shut up!" Adams snapped, slapping the man. "Don't just say that out loud," he hissed. "Who knows who may be listening? That streetrat is still out and about and we can't take the chance that he might be listening."

"But L9's a big place," the other man argued. "What are the chances of that rat overhearing us?"

Duo had to hold back a snort. If that idiot only knew that this rat was not only overhearing them but that he was in the same room, only a few feet away! His gut kept telling him that he was just mere seconds away from being caught. He had to get out but there was no way he was going to without being seen by anyone.

"You're not being paid to think," Adams snapped. "You are being paid to follow orders and your orders are to find that blasted disk! Now, there's a deal coming up that I need to close so by the time I get back, you better have some idea where that disk is or I'll kill you myself. Got it?"

Mumbling was the man's answer and Duo rolled his eyes. This guy was no leader, that was for sure. If there was anybody who was incompetent around here, it was this Adams' guy.

"And who the hell left that there?" Adams' voice suddenly demanded angrily.

"Probably one of the maintenance guys," was his answer.

"Do they have to leave their tools on _my_ desk?" Adams demanded. "Do something about that _now_."

The next couple minutes were nothing but activity until the three men were gone. Waiting only a couple of minutes to be sure that no one was coming back in. Duo peeked out of his hiding place and scanned the area of the room that was visible to him. Sure that he was safe and alone, he came out and warily listened for the telltale signs of anybody coming back only he hear none.

It seemed like this disk was important. Did it contain the information that those men mentioned? If so, there was a way to out Xavien and force his hand, whatever it may be. Hell, it might even be his undoing! This was too good to pass up!

But what good was it that only he knew about it? He needed to tell somebody else, someone who would take him seriously and look in to it.

And lucky him, he had just the person in mind.

Now, to find a way to call him…


	27. Ghost in the Mind's Eye

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Ghost in the Mind's Eye

Letting out a sigh, Quatre laid his poor, overworked head onto his folded arms. Today had been quite a busy day and it was the first time he had even had a break. So many documents to go over, so many memos to write out, so many deals to conduct… Perhaps he should have taken a job with the Preventers. Even in times like these, it seemed they had a better deal than he did.

In a corner of his office was a television that was usually programmed to show him the current stock figures and current happenings in the economy. However, he felt he needed a change from that, no matter how small, and had flipped to another channel. Currently, it was nothing more than the evening news. Report after report was broadcasted but none of it caught his attention.

If only he could fall into a coma like sleep, he would be eternally grateful. Sadly, knowing his luck, since he was a Gundam pilot after all, he wouldn't be granted his desire.

Damn it. He was the richest guy in the world, politically powerful, trained to kill anybody who threatened his life but he couldn't get a decent five minute nap?

Fate could be such a cruel mistress…

The ringing of his office phone broke through his musings and he groaned. By Allah, what now?

"Quatre Winner speaking," he said, giving his customary greeting.

"_Q…Quatre?_"

His eyes snapped opened as wide as they could go. Despite the call having an extreme amount of static and the voice almost illegible, he recognized it immediately.

It was Duo!

"Duo!" he exclaimed into the phone.

"_Yeah…me._"

Great, the connection was blotting out words. Still, it was so good to hear his best friend's voice again.

"Duo, where are you!" he demanded. "Everybody's been looking all over for you! Where did you go? Can I send someone to pick you up?"

"_Don't…much time._" At least it was starting to clear up a bit, he was able to actually get that. "_Something big…up, very big. This guy is planning…I don't quite know what it is. He's kidnapped Relena and this girl Dorothy._"

Quatre's eyes widened. Duo found Relena and Dorothy? Were they alive?

"Are they okay?" he asked.

"_Just peachy._"

Well, that was a relief to know.

"What about you? Where are you?"

"_Not really sure. All I know is that we're at a place called L9. I can only guess it means we're up in space._"

Very informative. Not much to work with since there was no place called L9. The closest, perhaps, was the attacked L7 Colony.

"Okay, who kidnapped you?"

"_A guy who calls himself Xavien. Janus Xavien. He has men, money, whatever you can think of._"

The name froze Quatre's blood. He was too focused on that part alone that he didn't get what Duo had said after. That name was so familiar! The man…he could almost picture him in his mind. He was just about to grasp it but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"_Quat? You still there? I don't have much time left but there is something else I need to tell you. There's this disk hidden somewhere. It has everything on the guy. I need you to find that disk. Can you do that for me?_"

"Can you repeat that?" Quatre asked, just catching the end of Duo's sentence.

"_You're killing me Quat. There's disk with dirt on Xavien and I need you to find it before Xavien does. I don't know much else about it, like who made it but can you still try to track it down and get it first?_"

"I'll do my best Duo," he replied. "Now, you keep safe and try to get out of there, okay? Do you understand me Duo?"

No answer. Why wasn't Duo answering? The silence was beginning to unnerve the Winner heir. Had something happened to his friend?

"_Who is this?_" a gruff voice demanded. Immediately, Quatre slammed the phone down, ending the call. Now he was more worried than ever. Was Duo okay? Was he still alive? By Allah, what he would do to obtain that knowledge. Still, Duo had asked him to help out and he would do so. He'd contact Une and tell her about the call, get her to help out.

Glancing up at the T.V., he took a double take at the person now bring broadcasted. According to the news station, it was Representative Francis Knox, the newly elected Speaker of the Legislature. Turning up the volume slightly, he listened to the voice of the man as it sparked recognition within him. The man's face was familiar, as if he had seen him before, like in a picture…

Wait. He picked up the remote on his desk and paused the television, the image of Knox frozen in time.

Thank Allah for Tivo.

He pulled out his father's yearbook and flipped through the pages quickly, eyes scanning the pictures of his father's class before stopping at one single picture. The resemblance was uncanny, as if picture of the student and the image on the television were twins. However, the television still held the name of Francis Knox while the yearbook blatantly stated Janus Xavien.

_A guy who calls himself Xavien. Janus Xavien._

That was the name Duo said. Flipping the pages again, he stopped on the picture that held both his father and Janus Xavien. Staring at this picture, Quatre was able to recall from where he knew the person but it wasn't from the television screen.

_If you ever get tired of your old man's bullshit, call me._

That man in his dream…his father's friend in the yearbook…the politician on the television…

There were so many similarities between the three that he had to suspect they were all one and the same person. But the man in his dream had weird eyes, each one a different color while Knox's eyes were a uniform color. The pictures in the yearbook were black and white, so there was no help there.

How could that make them all the same person? Where was his proof that they were? But what about the disk that Duo mentioned? Perhaps that could connect all the dots together.

Looks like he had something else to do. There was still the company to worry about but he could let a couple of his sisters take care of it while he was working on this.

It was time to return to the front lines again and he wasn't going to sit back and wait for someone else to take his place.


	28. Being Perfect

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Being Perfect

Finishing his latest report, Heero glanced up at his comrade in arms, Chang Wufei and mentally scoffed at him.

What the Chinese man had done had been irrationally stupid. Had he been the one to have received that call, he would have alerted Une immediately and done everything in his power to retrieve their only eyes and ears of the Luciferian Army. Instead, Chang had taken his Gundam and returned with nothing, completely going out of order and messing up any chance they may have had to end this.

The mission was to be completed at all costs. Wufei had obviously not done everything to retrieve the defector. If only it had been him instead…

As a punishment, Wufei had been pulled off of field work and ordered to work with Zechs on uncovering the identity of the ghost known as special interest. After so much time, it seemed a possible name had been found. Xavien. However, despite having access to every database on the planet and in the Colonies, neither of them had found a trace of anybody named Xavien.

It was as if the man didn't exist.

But that was not his problem. What was his problem was the many amateur rebel groups that were stirring up trouble, threatening to destroy Relena's hard-worked-for peace.

Relena…

Even now, five years since the Dekim Barton's aborted Operation Meteor, he was still no closer to figuring out where the young woman stood in his life. He felt something for her, that was a definite. He had threatened to kill her so many times yet he continued to spare and save her life. He was really acting illogical. Why couldn't he figure it out? Why was it so difficult to understand?

The question's importance had increased during Relena's abduction. He was furious and he wanted all the people responsible for this to suffer dearly. There were very few times he had felt like that and almost all of them involved the Wing or Wing Zero Gundams.

He always had a thing about people touching it…

Nonetheless, there were still those questionable emotions he felt towards the girl. For a long time he had tried to rid himself of such emotions, trying to truly become the Perfect Soldier as Duo once nicknamed him. Ultimately though, his emotions wouldn't go away and he had to accept them, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Shaking his thoughts away, he returned back to his finished report, going over it to be sure he didn't miss anything but it was perfect as usual.

Perfect.

His office phone suddenly rang, forcing his attention away from his report. Who would be calling him and now of all times? His suspicions were heightened as he cautiously answered.

"Yuy," he stated in greeting.

"_Is that you Heero? Good._"

Heero raised an eyebrow. Why was Quatre of all people calling him? He hadn't missed any of the little get-togethers that the blond orchestrated every now and then.

"What is this about Quatre?"

"_I don't know if you'll believe but I just got a call from Duo._"

"Are you sure?" he demanded, his attention caught absolutely. Finally, it seemed that man was coming back from wherever he disappeared off to.

"_I know his voice anywhere. I'm positive. Heero, he called me to say that he found Relena and Dorothy._"

"Where are they?"

"_Some place called L9. Duo doesn't know where it is, at least that was what he told me. He also gave me the name of the man responsible._"

Could this day get any better? Even though Duo hadn't given them a precise location of where Relena and her friend Dorothy were, at least he could give him a name so that they could track them down from that.

"What is the name?"

"_Janus Xavien._"

Heero paused. Xavien? But that was the name of the man Zechs and Wufei were trying to track down. It couldn't be possible. What were the chances of that name being a connection between both cases?

"Are you absolutely sure it was Xavien?" he demanded.

"_Positive. I have a picture of him and I am sending it to you now. I should warn you though. I did a search on him and found nothing._"

Coincidence? Or conspiracy? What Quatre had just told him sounded quite alike to the problems that Zechs and Wufei and encountered. A man with no data on him? What were the odds that there were two people like that? Something was fishy about this. Something was up, something big. He could feel it in his gut.

"_Are you still there Heero?_"

"Affirmative," he instinctively answered. "What you just said is interesting. We have a few transaction records here and we've found a link between this Xavien and the records. We are also having trouble coming up with anything on him."

Quatre was strangely silent and Heero had a suspicion that the Arabian knew something.

"Did you understand what I said, Quatre?" he ventured, hoping the blond might drop a tidbit.

"_I just have this bad feeling that something is going to happen. I think Xavien is at the center of it all. I can't tell you how I know this but my gut is telling me to go with it. Who is Xavien anyway? How does he connect with your records and Duo's kidnappers?_"

Damn it. Now he had Quatre on a roll again. He was going to have to stop it with his usual bluntness and try to get to the heart of the matter. There was no time for this emotional speculation.

"Are you sending that picture?" he snapped.

"_I just e-mailed it to you,_" answered a peeved Quatre. "_You should be getting it within the minute._"

"Thank you," Heero said stiffly. "See what you can find out where and what this L9 is."

"_Alright. Just be careful._"

"Goodbye Quatre," Heero said, effectively ending the conversation and ensuring its end by hanging up. Immediately, he checked his inbox, finding Quatre's promised e-mail waiting for him.

Opening it, he waited a second as the image was downloaded and put up on his monitor.

Odd. This person looked familiar but he couldn't tell from where. It wasn't from the distant past, no, he had seen this face recently. Where had he seen him? It was infuriating. Still, he had something to give to Une and he wouldn't delay. Printing the picture up, he picked up his finished report and took the printed picture from his printer as he left his office.

A couple minutes later, he was in Une's office, turning in his report and bringing up Quatre's recent call.

"I just received a call from Quatre Winner," he reported to the Director. "He told me that he just was communicated by Duo Maxwell."

"Where is he?" Une demanded, glad to finally be making some progress on one of their cases.

"According to Quatre, he's in a place called L9," Heero answered. "He is being held by a man named Janus Xavien."

"Xavien?" Une frowned. "Isn't that the name of the man Zechs is trying to find out about?"

"I believe so," Heero replied. "He also mentioned that Relena and Dorothy were being held on L9 as well."

"It seems we can combine cases then," Une said. "The kidnappings of Relena and Dorothy along with the disappearance of Duo…was there anything else?"

"Quatre had a picture of the man known as Janus Xavien," Heero stated as he put the picture on Une's desk. "He sent it to me via e-mail."

"Heero," Une said slowly, "do you know who this is?"

He remained silent, waiting for Une to enlighten him.

Instead of vocally telling him, she pointed to a television in the corner. Heero found the presence of the appliance odd, considering who Une was, but there was an image on the monitor that captured his attention.

It was him. It was Xavien!

However, according to the television, that was not his name.

It was Francis Knox.


	29. Everything's Circumstancial

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Everything's Circumstantial

"What the hell do you mean we can't arrest him?!" thundered one Zechs Marquise. "We know who he is and what he's done!"

"But it's only circumstantial," Une snapped back. "You of all people know that we can't simply arrest him for kidnapping Relena with no hard evidence! It'll seem as if the Preventers are making a power grab and it doesn't help that Xavien's in charge now. Unless anybody can dig up any proof that Francis Knox and Janus Xavien are one and the same and responsible for the abduction of Relena and Dorothy, there is nothing we can do."

"What about something else?" Heero asked, hard pressed to come up with something that Une would allow them to use as an excuse to arrest the man. "Tax evasion?"

Une frowned at him. "Tax evasion? How the hell can we charge him for that if we don't have any records on him?"

"We've found stuff on Knox," Heero protested.

"And has any of that helped any? I have Noin looking into that by the way."

"You aren't giving us much leeway," Zechs stated.

"Because this is a delicate situation," Une answered. "If what Duo and Quatre said are correct, then if we do arrest him and have to release him because we can't hold him, we'll have shown him that we're on to him and we can't allow that. He needs to be kept in the dark about this as much as possible until we have hard data pointing the finger at him. Until then, we wait."

"What about the disk?" Wufei quietly asked, surprising the rest of the office's occupants. The Chinese man had remained silent throughout Zechs and Heero's verbal assaults.

"You mean the one that Dekim Barton made?" Zechs asked, trying to clarify what Wufei was saying.

"Wouldn't that have all the information we would need to arrest him?" Wufei answered with another question. "If we can't get him for kidnapping Relena, then we can get him for illegal arms dealing. At least that way, we can still arrest him for something."

"Do you know where this disk is?" Une retorted. "It's only good if we can actually find it."

"Could Mariemaia know any of this?" Heero asked.

Une frowned. "Why are you bringing her into this?"

"We have to consider every possible angle," Heero answered bluntly. "We can't let personal feelings get between us and ending this."

Une raised an eyebrow. "I hope you are including Zechs in that since it is his _sister_ who's on the line."

"Une," Zechs growled dangerously.

"Enough!" Wufei snapped. "This is getting us nowhere!"

Sighing, Une put her head into her hands. "I apologize," she spoke. "I guess the stress of all this is getting to me. I'll ask Mariamaia later tonight."

"Later?" Heero questioned. "What does that mean?"

""I promised her that I would take a small time off to relax and spend the evening with her at the circus," Une said. "As it is, we hardly spend time together at all."

"But it might loosen her up so that she'll be more willing to talk," Zechs said.

Frowning, Une said, "Don't treat her like she some sort of criminal. She's done nothing wrong in any of this."

"At least ask her and see what she knows," Wufei cut in. "If she doesn't know anything, then she can enjoy her time with you and we won't bring this up again. Is that all right?"

"I'll see what I'm able to do," Une answered tiredly. "I won't pressure her though, so get that idea out of your head Yuy."

Scowling, Heero said nothing to the accusation.

---

Finally, he was back at L9 after long negotiations with clients who seemed to want more bang for their buck.

Thankfully, Adams was better at business than they were and managed to turn the tables to his favor. But damn it all, it was infuriating. Well, at least he had something to look forward to. Oh yes, if none of them had found that disk yet, then he would be able to satisfy some of his more sadistic urgings.

At last, his own personal ship, the _Gemini_, sister ship of the _Sagittarius_, docked and he prepared to enter the domain of L9 once more. Already he was plotting some interesting punishments to deliver when he was intercepted right at the docking bridge by Serbiak.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded on the spot.

"Get back in there, we're heading out," Serbiak replied.

"What are you talking about?" Adams demanded, his anger increasing with every second.

"We know where the disk is," Serbiak answered with a hungry grin. "Xavien has given me command over this job and that you're to obey my every order. Understood?"

"You lie!" Adams snarled.

"Am I?" Serbiak countered smoothly. "Why don't you go ask Xavien about it? Oh wait, you can't. He's still busy on Earth and he would be most upset if you were to do that. You're just going to have to take my word on this."

"Oh really? Do you have any proof?"

"Well, there were the men who also heard the command and are coming with us. And yes, you are coming too. Xavien's orders."

"Did he say why he wants me to go too?"

"Yeah. He's tired of waiting for you to come up with results. He wants no mistakes on this one. Now, enough with the questions. We need to head out now."

"Now?" Adams repeated. "Where the hell are we going? Where is the disk anyway?"

Sparing the business man a glare, Serbiak answered, "You'll find out soon but first, we need to get to Earth and this ship needs to haul ass, got it?"

Before Adams could speak another word, he was rudely shoved aside by the men that would be accompanying them for the disk retrieval. Serbiak simply smirked at the businessman before joining the group of men who were going deeper into the _Gemini_.

Grumbling, Adams glared at them before resigning himself to this and following after. He'd show that mercenary who was top dog around here and show Xavien once and for all that he was his successor.


	30. A Night at the Circus

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

A Night at the Circus

One could camouflage themselves without putting on anything elaborate.

That was one of the things that Serbiak had learned during his life and he was employing those specific lessons for this latest mission. Instead of dressing like he and the men were preparing to go to war, they were going to dress as civilians. They would still carry some firepower with them, as long as it could be hidden on their persons.

"Now Adams," Serbiak said, "you're to stay on the _Gemini_ and make sure that it's ready to leave at a moment's notice. You understand me?"

"Sure sure," Adams grumbled. "I still don't know why I can't go out as well."

Smirking, Serbiak replied, "That's because you stick out too much. Just sit tight here and relax. We'll take care of this and be out of here before anybody knows that we were even here."

Ignoring any kind of protest or comment that Adams may have made, Serbiak turned his attention to the readied men that were awaiting his next orders. Seeing such a sight made him think of memories long forgotten, a sense of fondness enveloping him before he shoved it aside and went back to business. Those memories were nothing to him now, nothing at all.

"You all know who we're looking for," he stated, receiving nods from the men. "Make sure you don't forget her. Use cell phones to contact the rest of us when someone has located her. Be sure that she actually has the disk with her before you tell me so that we don't follow her all over the place and find out we could have gotten it without anyone being the wiser."

Eyeing the men for a few more seconds to be sure that they understood, he said, "Let's do this."

---

Excitement threatened to overwhelm Mariemaia as she waited for Une to return home from work. Her parental figure had promised to take her to some place special, a circus. At one time, she would have scoffed at the notion but now she knew the value of a childhood and normalcy, she was willing to try and act like a normal person her age. Plus, she heard that there was something special about this particular circus, a surprise Une had successfully kept from her.

Being the curious and inquisitive person that she was, the suspense was killing her! So much so, that she gave a small squeeze to the teddy bear that she held in her arms, a reminder of what her life had been long before Dekim Barton had gotten his hands on her.

The bear had been her one companion and only certainty in an ever changing world. It had been with her since before she could remember and she had done whatever it took to make sure that it didn't leave her life like so many things before.

Now, Une should be arriving soon. She was becoming giddy. Come on Auntie! Hurry up so we can go! The sooner the better!

After a few long, agonizing minutes later, Une finally came in through the front door, tired looking. Pausing for a second, Mariemaia considered briefly if it wasn't Une herself who needed to go to the circus more than herself. Still, she was a child, even though she didn't act like it a good amount of the time. She still had the excuse to act selfish.

"I just need a minute," Une said gently the moment she stepped through the threshold. "Once I get back, we'll be off."

"Okay," she sighed, her impatient quite noticeable.

Une didn't seem to notice as she left the girl to her self-appointed post. Mariemaia squeezed her teddy bear in frustration, having to remind herself not to take her frustration out on the stuffed animal. It wasn't responsible for delaying her from the night of festivities.

"Ready to go?" Une asked as she reappeared, true to her word of requiring only a minute. However, before Mariamaia could answer, she quirked an eyebrow at the teddy bear in her arms. "Are you going to be bringing that with you?"

"Why not?" the girl defended as she embraced her soft companion protectively.

"Don't you think you might be getting a little old for carrying your bear with you?" Une asked patiently.

"Just this one time!" the girl pleaded. "Please?"

Sighing and giving the girl an indulgent smile, she answered, "Sure. It's your choice."

The bright smile that Une received made the decision all so sweeter.

---

Picking up his cell phone, Serbiak gave out a curt order, "Talk to me."

"_The target has been sighted. I am in pursuit as of right_ _now._"

"Where are you now," the mercenary demanded as his steps became faster. After receiving the details, he began calling the other men and telling them all where they needed to be heading.

---

Trowa was wandering about the tented areas of the circus, enjoying his small amount of free time before he had to get ready for the main event. Even now as he periodically glanced at the setting sun, he couldn't help but admire the beauty that the Earth still possessed, even after all the wars that humanity had wrought on it.

If there would be one thing that that survived humanity, it would be this beautiful planet.

He really should stop thinking those thoughts. Catherine was certainly right on that subject.

He smiled to himself. Catherine was certainly something. She had been the first person in a long time to actually show any sign that she cared for him. That had come to a head when he had planned to self-destruct his Heavyarms at an Oz base. The strong female had barged into his cockpit and scolded him, convincing him out of it. Then when she found him later on wandering about with a classic case of amnesia, she made up the story that she was his sister and became quite protective in matters which he was concerned with. Nobody had done that for him before. Even though they weren't related by blood whatsoever, he cared for the spirited woman immensely.

Perhaps one day, if he gathered the courage, he could finally ask her _the_ question…

But now was not the time, especially with what was happening in the world. He was sick of it already. He and so many others had sacrificed so much for peace and it was falling apart. Enough was enough. He had done his best to make this world a better place. He would stay out of it this time. Let the world solve its own problems for once. It had taken so much from him already: his family, his friends, even his memories. No more. He didn't think he would be able to keep it together if he had to fight one more time… That was why he hadn't gotten involved with Relena's kidnapping and the emergence of a rogue Gundam.

A sight caught his attention and allowed him to focus on something else. This was most certainly unexpected. Walking through the extremely small populace that had thought to come early were none other than Director Une and Mariemaia Barton. A hello wouldn't hurt.

Une caught sight of him less than a few seconds later and altered their course so that they met up with the young unibanged man.

"It's nice to see you again, Trowa," Une greeted.

"As is you," he greeted back before turning his attention to the young girl. "And it is nice to see you again, Mariemaia. Better than being surrounded by old soldiers preparing a revolution, isn't it?"

"It is," the girl agreed. "But what are you doing here anyway?"

Giving in to temptation, he answered, "You'll find out later. It's a surprise."

Eyes narrowing suspiciously, she looked up at Une. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Not at all," Une said but knew that Mariemaia didn't believe her.

"Hey Trowa!" a voice called out, causing all three to look to its origin.

Chuckling, Trowa excused himself. "I have to be going now. It was nice to see both of you again. I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Of that you can be certain," Une replied.

---

Keeping an eye on the target, Serbiak held his cell phone open and up to his ear, even as he participated in one of the rigged carnival games that had accompanied the circus. Even though he lost, he didn't care as long as he his mind was in the midst of this job.

Timing was everything. He couldn't go out into the open and make a scene. The last thing that was needed was public attention. Still, if his guess was correct, he knew when the best opportunity to strike was.

"Boys," he spoke. "Do not act until the main event begins."

---

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls of all ages! I hereby welcome you to Grandfather Time's Circus' Main Attraction! The wonders you are about to behold here are like nothing you have witnessed before! Sit tight as Grandfather Time's Main Event embarks on a one way trip to family entertainment!"

The booming voice of the ringmaster had at first startled young Mariemaia but the excitement and exhilaration caused by the voice was enough to excite the girl. What soon followed was indescribable to the girl as feat after feat, act after act amazed her.

"Having fun?" Une asked her, also enjoying the show and displays of skill.

"This is the best!" she squealed. "Thank you so much Auntie!"

"I thought so," Une replied before the voice of the ringmaster interrupted to introduce the next act.

Much to Mariemaia's surprise there stood Trowa in all his clown glory as he was secured to a wooden board while a female coworker displayed the many knives she would throw at him.

Chuckling, Une explained, "Trowa works here Marie. It was just one big coincidence that we came to this circus. Now do you believe that I had nothing to do with this?"

She didn't answer as knife after knife was thrown at the young man, nailing the board behind him but impacting so close to his body… And yet each and every one of them missed. Released from his restrained position, both Trowa and the knife wielding lady gave a bow to the applause and moved aside for the next act.

---

Eating one last popcorn kernel, Serbiak disposed of his popcorn. Now was the time to act. It couldn't get any better than this. Already, as he was moving in, the nearby men that could see him were taking positions nearby to help should he need any.

His eyes remained firmly on the couple, one a tall brunette, the other a child with a teddy bear.

This was going to be too easy.


	31. Soldiers of a Wasted Past

Author's Note: From an anonymous review I received last chapter, I would like to take a little time and bring up a couple things. Many people take Trowa Barton/Triton Bloom/Nanashi, what ever you want to call him, to be the sibling of Catherine Bloom. I'd like to say that I am not one of those people. I am not going to get into any sort of debate over it. In this fic, Trowa and Catherine are not related by blood whatsoever. I am doing my best to keep the tone close to that of the anime itself, references to Episode 0, which I know very little about, popping up every now and then. I tell you now I know practically _nothing_ of Trowa's Episode 0 so I am sticking close to the anime when going in depth about him. That said, I would like to add one last thing: if you don't like what I am doing with this and where I am going, don't read. It's as simple as pushing the back button. For those others reading this, I apologize for taking up your time. This fic was made for entertainment purposes only and that's how it shall remain. I am almost done writing this fic anyway so everything is almost set in stone. I apologize for taking up more of your time once more and would like to say: enjoy.

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Soldiers of a Wasted Past

The hairs on the back of Une's neck stood up. Something wasn't right. It was what her sixth sense, developed during the wars, told her. The fact that Mariemaia was right next to her only served to increase her wariness.

She felt a presence approach her and it wasn't until she felt the small barrier of heat that only a body could project that she turned her head. The first thing she saw was a blond man looking right through her, a scar on the left side of his face causing her internal alarms to blare. But he didn't seem too intimidating. In fact, by the way he was moving, he was going to move right past her.

And yet, the way his body was angled, he would pass her but not Mariemaia. It was her maternal instincts that drove her to get in his way and disrupt him. From the way his eyes widened slightly, he wasn't expecting such an action. However, the small amount of cunning that flashed in his eyes as he tripped over her foot was the final clue that Une needed that something was wrong.

The man fell to his knees, but his arm extended out towards Mariamaia. In a fury that only a mother protecting their young would receive, her arm shot out and intercepted the man's. But then she felt the barrel of a gun press into her side, the weapon itself hidden from sight by the man's jacket.

"Enough toying around," the man breathed, his hot breath brushing against her ear. "Get the girl and come outside with me. There's something we have to discuss…"

Feeling the gun barrel dig into her side, she nodded and complied, making a half-assed excuse why they needed to go to the girl. Mariemaia was about to protest but she must have seen the look in her eyes as her mouth clamped shut and complied. With the man at her side, the trio began to make their way out of the circus tent. From the corner of her eye, Une saw the blond man nod at several others.

He hadn't come alone.

This realization caused a cold void to grow in her stomach as they exited the tent and the cool air of night washed over them. The blond man looked side to side before forcing them to move forward, secluding them in the cover provided by the tents and trailers used to house the circus folk. The moment they were stopped, other men began to appear, each of them blocking a potential exit.

"So you're Une, aren't you?" the blond man questioned once he was sure his men had all arrived.

"What do you want?" she inquired, keeping her head.

"You have something in your possession," the blond man answered, his hazel eyes looking amusedly at both her and Mariemaia. "Give it up to us and we'll leave you alone to enjoy yourselves here. It's that simple."

"And what would it be?"

The blond man smirked but didn't answer her. "Search them," he ordered instead, a few men moving to comply.

Rough hands grasped both of the females, hands moving all over their bodies. Une felt sickened by this. She could have sworn that she had been groped! If they would do that to her, what would they do to Mariemaia?

"That's a nice bear you have there, kiddo," the blond man commented as he took the stuffed animal away from the girl. "Looks too nice to be one of those gaudy ones those games give out. You've had this for a long time?"

"Give it back!" Mariemaia demanded.

The blond man chuckled as he applied pressure with his thumb on the bear. "I like it too much," he answered. "I think I'll keep it."

"No!" the girl shrieked as she made a grab to get the precious teddy back only to have it pulled further away from her as the man raised it high into the air and another man held her back.

"Don't you know it's better to give?" the blond man taunted.

"Give it back to her," Une snarled.

"Ooh, feisty!" the blond man commented. "That's what I like about a woman." Leaning in until their faces were mere inches away, the man continued, "I'm tempted to take you back with me so we can get to know each other a bit more personally."

"I'd rather die," Une spat.

"And you might get your wish," the blond man replied, bringing his gun up to her chin.

A cry of pain interrupted the moment, the blond man snapping his head to see what the commotion was. Une looked as well and she couldn't have been more glad to see what she saw.

While she didn't necessarily approve of being followed by Gundam pilots, it was welcomed in this situation. Wufei had already broken the neck of the person he attacked while Heero barreled head first, clothes lining two other men.

Snarling, the blond man shot at them, the loud noise shattering the serenity of the circus. The other men drew out their own firearms and began to fire. Heero and Wufei had taken cover, using two of the men as human shields until they could get behind a couple trailers and return fire.

Une felt herself shoved away as the blond man snarled and dove for his own cover. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Une herded Mariemaia as fast as she could away from the fight.

There was only one problem with that though.

They were still surrounded and some of their attackers were already turning their weapons towards them.

---

Damn it all! This wasn't how it was suppose to go!

Serbiak stayed well out of range of the bullets that whizzed through the air. How the hell had those cop followed them?! Or were they cops? Could they have been Preventers? He wouldn't be surprised. Still, he had what they had come here for. There was no other reason to stay anymore.

"Get back to the ship!" he hollered. "We're through here!"

---

Trowa's head jerked towards the all too familiar sound of gunshots, a sound he had hoped never to hear again.

It was coming from outside! He'd put a stop to this, one way or another.

Filching one of Catherine's knives, he ran through the panicked audience, ignoring Catherine's calls to wait. Running up to one of the tent walls, he stabbed the knife into the clothed wall and pulled down, ripping a hole into it. Peeking out, he was surprised to see the group of armed men just mere feet away, firing at who he thought were Heero and Wufei. He couldn't be too sure about that but what he was sure of was that Une and Mariemaia were in the midst of it all.

They needed to get out of there now!

With an ease only he could have achieved, he slipped through the ripped hole and struck the nearest man who was turning towards the two helpless women. Grabbing him from behind, he slashed the man's throat and moved to his next victim, plunging the metal blade deep into soft human tissue.

He gave no time for his victim to cry out in pain as the knife was plunged back into the body once more, this time ensuring a quick death.

"Take cover!" he snapped at the two women who were aptly watching him. When they didn't move, he let a bit of his anger out. "Get out of here!"

That seemed to snap Une out of the morbid trance she was in and she immediately herded Mariemaia away as Trowa dispatched another armed man. He wasn't in any mood to toy around. All he had wanted was to live in peace but the chaos of humanity just had to force itself back into his life.

He would show no mercy for such a trespass.

In fear of their lives, a few of the men ran off, escaping into the crowd of pedestrians that was trying to flee the circus grounds. While a small handful managed to disappear, others weren't as lucky as the circus performers themselves intercepted them, applying their unique skills in capturing a few.

Trowa allowed a smirk out, even as he finished off another man, as he saw one man being pinned down by Catherine's knives.

A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. It seemed that there was one trying to hide it out and wait for a chance to escape. Not on his watch. Pulling out his bloodied weapon, he started his trek to unleash his wrath on the hiding gunman only to find that the guy was turning tail and fleeing.

He was not letting him get away.

Everything became a blur as he made chase, his attention focus solely on the fleeing man before him. He was gaining ground, that was for sure, as he drew closer and closer to the now identified blond man. His eyes narrowed slightly. Was that a teddy bear in the man's hand? Not giving the matter any more thought, he readied his knife as he tensed for a tackle.

Then the man turned around, drawing a gun out to fire at him.

But time stopped as Trowa got a good look at the man.

There…there was no way…

He stopped in his tracks the very moment the man did though he also had a confused expression.

"Alexander?" he questioned, not able to believe the sight before him.

The blond man's face twisted in fury. "Don't you call me that! It's Serbiak to you, No-name! Of all the places to run into you, it would be here. If you don't mind me asking, when did you decide to join the circus?"

Alexander Serbiak. It was him, no doubt about it. He knew that taunting voice anywhere. It was shocking to see him standing in front of him, quite alive, and staring him down. Back when he was still young and long before he took the name of Trowa Barton, he had been part of a small mercenary troupe. From them he learned most of his skills in the ways of killing. Serbiak had been apart of that troupe as well, a young would-be mercenary still trying to prove himself. He despised Trowa, looking down on him and taunting him about not having a name. The last Trowa had seen him was…

Narrowing his eyes, Trowa, or No-name, asked, "How did you survive? Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"Are you still hung up about that?" Serbiak shot back. "It was years ago, No-name. The old troupe is dead and gone, all thanks to the Alliance."

"Why don't you care?!" Trowa demanded. "They were our friends! Our family! How can you forget—"

"They were holding me back," Serbiak stated. "The bossman, he was getting soft, too soft. I never knew why he kept _you_ around for so long. He taught you everything and yet left the rest of us who stuck by him longer to fend for ourselves. And nobody cared! I followed him around, doing the jobs with him and he didn't do anything for me! Yet, you pop up and you're his favorite person in the world! He had to go, along with the rest of them."

"What do you mean by that?" Trowa demanded.

"Isn't it obvious by now?" Serbiak taunted. "Go on. Think. I'm sure you can figure it out."

It didn't take long. "You ratted us out, didn't you," he whispered. "You betrayed us to the Alliance, didn't you!"

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Serbiak barked.

"How…how could you?!" Trowa exclaimed.

"The same way we're able to kill people," Serbiak replied smoothly. "All we ever were were hired killers. For the right amount of cash, any of the others would have done the same thing."

"No, they wouldn't have," Trowa stated coldly. "You were always trying to outdo everyone, trying to be the best so you could rub it in everybody's faces. You were never really part of the troupe. You were a hanger-on!"

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Serbiak retorted. "As much as I have enjoyed this trip down memory lane, I think it's time that I repaid you for this scar on my face. Don't you think?"

Quick reflexes were the only thing that prevented the unibanged man from having a bullet lodged into his brain. Snarling, Seribiak fired again only to miss as Trowa nimbly dodged the speeding bullet.

Taking advantage of Serbiak's frustration, he moved in, zigzagging so that the mercenary couldn't get a lock on him. At the last minute, Trowa slashed at the blond man with his bloodied knife, however Serbiak caught the glint of light that followed the blade and managed to move back just before the knife could scratch him.

But the blade still cut something though. That something was the teddy bear that Serbiak held in his hand. The stuffed fluff from within began to flow out along with something else. Though he didn't show it, Trowa was surprised to see a disk case among the fluff.

Serbiak's eyes widened, but instead of shooting Trowa since he was so close, he turned his gun towards the small case, his intention to destroy it along with the disk housed within.

Not even knowing the significance of the disk, Trowa nonetheless acted, throwing himself at Serbiak and shoving his arm just enough so that when the gun fired, the bullet was not able to hit the desired target. Not letting Serbiak have a chance to recover, Trowa slammed his elbow into Serbiak's gut, his other hand impacting the man's chin. Serbiak stumbled back and fell unceremoniously onto his ass, caught off guard by the attack.

Trowa made a dash at the disk. Whatever it was that was on it had to be important enough that his old nemesis was willing to destroy it. Whether it was a wise idea to try and protect it, he wouldn't know since Serbiak leveled his gun at him and pulled the trigger only to learn that there were no more bullets.

Weighing his options in his head, Serbiak had to decide what he was going to do. Either he could try and overpower No-name or he could escape and save his ass for another day. He chose to run since he had always believed in living to fight another day. He'd get back at that no named bastard, if Xavien didn't kill him first that was.

Trowa was also stopped by indecision. Either he could take this small treasure he had rescued back to Une or he could go after Serbiak and make him pay for everything he had done.

While he was leaning towards chasing, his logical side forced him to stay and go back. Serbiak was trying to get this disk for some reason and he didn't quite know what it was. He only stayed long enough to pick up the remains of the teddy bear that he assumed must have belonged to Mariemaia.

He hadn't wanted to do this but the world had given him no choice. If he was to have peace once more, then he would have to go to war again and ensure it. He had incentive this time to join anyway.

Serbiak…

Eyes narrowing, he was set in his course.

"Alexander Serbiak, I'm going to kill you."


	32. Prepare for War

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Prepare for War

It couldn't be possible and yet there it stood in all its glory.

Quatre just couldn't take his eyes off his precious Sandrock Gundam, his partner and brother-in-arms. How could it be possible that it was here and ready for action? He clearly remembered self-destructing it after the Mariemaia incident.

Fortunately, Rashid was still nearby and he was able to give the Winner heir the pieces of information that he needed to know. Now here he was, contemplating what to do with it. He knew he couldn't self-destruct it, not again. It had been difficult both times he had before and he knew it his gut that he wasn't capable of doing it a third time, not even if it was in the name of peace.

Already his fingers were twitching, eager to get into the cockpit and grip onto the controls once more. The thought was so tempting that he was straining his control not to do so but if it kept up, then whatever happened wouldn't be his fault.

"Master Quatre!"

Reluctantly turning his head from the piece of art before him, he watched the running figure of Rashid approach him, an expression of distress on his face. Instantly he was in his game mindset.

"What is it Rashid?"

"There's something going on near Sanc," the large man reported. "There was an attack on Director Une and now the Preventers are engaging a unit of Mobile Suits. What do you wish to do?"

Quatre's eyes narrowed. "Prepare for battle," he ordered, saying the words he had hoped never to say again. "I'll get Sandrock ready and we'll head straight for Sanc."

"Very well Master Quatre," Rashid replied, bowing to the young blond man before running off to give out his orders.

Sighing, Quatre looked back towards his Gundam. "Seems like we're going to be fighting together again Sandrock. Are you ready for one more battle?"

---

"What the hell is going on?!" Adams yelled, frustrated.

He had just been sitting here, waiting for Serbiak to return but instead, only a handful of the men had returned, all bearing the same news: the operation was a failure.

Adams, personally, couldn't have been more elated. That meant that Serbiak was really going to get it and he would stand a better chance at becoming Xavien's right hand man and successor.

But then Serbiak had shown up out of the blue with news that made those previous thoughts shatter. Not only had he failed to get and destroy the disk, it was now in the hands of the Preventers.

"Now what the hell do we do?!" Adams snarled. "If the Preventers don't get us, then Xavien will! There's no way in hell we'll be able to explain this one to him!"

"I already have a plan," Serbiak growled. "We still have a chance to destroy the disk but since they know we're here, we'll just have to be more public about it. Get all the Mobile Suits ready for battle. We'll destroy the disk if we have to level all of Sanc in the process!"

"Well that's all and good," Adams snapped, "but what about me? I'm not a damn pilot!"

"You get the _Gemini_ ready for launch," Serbiak answered. "The moment Sanc is destroyed, we will need to get out of here as soon as possible. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get into Nightshade. The fireworks are going to begin real soon."

---

"They were after this," Trowa simply stated as he handed the disk case over to Une.

The Preventers Director could only stare at the small object in wonder. If this was what she thought it was, then this could break so many cases wide open and possibly put a stop to the shadowy mastermind that was still at large. With this, perhaps a true peace could be established.

However, there was one question that needed to be answered and it didn't involve this disk.

"Agents Yuy and Chang?" she asked aloud to the other two Gundam pilots who were only a few feet away. "Care to explain what you were doing here?"

Wufei looked insulted. "Barton invited us to attend tonight's show, Director. It just was a coincidence that you happened to be here at the same time as well and Yuy saw you escorted out."

"I have to admit, this seems a bit more planned than coincidence," Une replied dryly. "I recall telling you that I would be coming here tonight."

"Barton invited us before we knew you were going to be here," Wufei stated

"Who was the man?" Trowa questioned, interrupting the potential argument.

"The blond one seemed to be in charge," Une answered. "He had a scar on his face."

"Hm, so Serbiak was in charge, huh?" Trowa muttered.

"You know who he was?" Une demanded.

"I'll answer whatever questions you have later," Trowa stated. "Serbiak managed to get escape. We need to find him. I do not know what was so important about that case but he was willing to destroy it."

Une looked sharply at him. This could only mean that…

…that this disk was the same one that Dekim Barton had made five years ago…

…and it contained everything they would need to take Xavien down.

"Director Une!" someone cried out.

"What is it?" she demanded, turning her attention away from the unibanged man in front of her.

"We've just heard that some Mobile Suits have appeared near the harbor!" the Preventer exclaimed. "And there's a Gundam as well!"

Immediately, Une was back in her war mentality. Turning back to Trowa, she asked, "Would you mind fighting alongside us Trowa Barton?"

"It would be my pleasure," Trowa answered, a gleam in his eye.

Nodding, Une ordered, "I want the spare Mobile Suits up and running now! We have a battle to win."

If they wanted a war, then they were going to get it.


	33. Battle of Sanc

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Battle of Sanc

Xavien's eyes narrowed as he learned of the events progressing in Sanc.

What the hell were Serbiak and Adams thinking?! They were attracting too much attention. While there was the bonus that the rest of the Legislature was looking to him in such a dire situation, even he had to admit this was a bit overboard.

And he thought that he had told them to keep their presence on the down low…

He would deal with them if they managed to survive this but right now he had to make a decision that Francis Knox would make. Francis Knox would give the military and the Preventers permission to do everything in their power to neutralize the situation.

However, he couldn't help but mutter to himself, "What the hell are you doing you morons?"

---

Trowa slid down into the seat of the Taurus unit he would have to pilot for the upcoming battle. Sure, it wasn't Heavyarms but he had piloted a Taurus before and he would do so again. From what he had heard, the Gundams had all been reconstructed but at the moment were too far away to be brought here in time to make a difference.

At least he knew Heero and Wufei would be with him in this. Still, he couldn't help but miss the presence of the other two pilots who happened to not be here. He had to shake those thoughts out of his head though. They weren't here and that was that. All he had, besides this Taurus, were the other two pilots in their own Taurus suits.

It was much better than nothing at all.

Heero was the first to take off, Wufei following after. He couldn't help but recall back to the first wars. Heero back then was so focused on completing his missions while Wufei was eager to bestow his own brand of justice upon those who were either the enemy or weak. In his personal opinion, it seemed that much hadn't changed. However, knowing his own fighting style, he would remain in the back. He had a bad habit of using all his long-range weapons first, making him almost useless for the rest of the battle.

Let the other two go into close quarters. He was far more comfortable in keeping his distance. It was the best way to fight in the Heavyarms and he couldn't help but allow that strategy to influence him when he piloted other Mobile Suits.

There it was, the battle…

He witnessed, once again, lights of a variety that he had hoped never to see again.

They were the lights of fire and destruction as the enemy Mobile Suits were laying waste to Sanc, one section at a time. There were quite a few Leo suits and he recognized the infuriating Virgos that accompanied them. However, one suit stood out amongst the hoard. That suit was the twisted Gundam itself. Who could have made that thing? All the others, including the Epyon, had been magnificent machines of war, their beauty as deadly as their power. This one lacked that beauty though. It was ugly, not pleasant to look at at all.

His mind brought up old memories of the past, scenes displaying the evils that humanity was capable of. That machine down there was like the embodiment of that evil and Trowa was determined to destroy it before it could cause even more chaos.

He would have to change his battle tactics slightly. Had he been in Heavyarms, he would have dove into the fray, unleashing a barrage of missiles and bullets, annihilating most of the enemy suits. But he wasn't in Heavyarms; he was in this Taurus. Accuracy and precision would do better. Still, he would remain a distance away though, sticking with what he was most comfortable with. And that didn't mean he wasn't going to fire a lot.

Stopping long before the others as they went headfirst into battle, the lights of destruction changing focus from the city and towards the unit of Taurus. Trowa knew that the Taurus Mobile Suits were better suited for space than for Earth. Their capabilities were heavily reduced due to Earth's gravity while the enemy Leos and Virgos were made for land battles.

But that didn't stop Wufei or Heero from devastating them.

Taking aim, something he didn't really practice, he shot his first precise shot into the battle, immediately taking out a Leo. Getting the feel of using the Mobile Suit again, he began to fire with more rapidness and familiarity, scanning the battlefield constantly to be sure he didn't hit any of his comrades. He could tolerate friendly fire but it didn't mean he liked it.

Wufei was already engaging the dark Gundam, fighting with a ferocity that made Trowa think that he had fought it before. The only time he could recall the Chinese fighting in such a way was when he fought Trieze Khushrenada, both on Earth and at the final battle. He was curious as to who was piloting the Gundam though. He could only hope that it wasn't a child, such as he and the others had been.

Oh, now they were beginning to notice him. A couple of the Virgos had separated from the fight and were heading in his direction, their electromagnetic shields already up and in place. Direct shots would not be completely effective here.

He couldn't keep them waiting now could he?

---

Carving through any enemy Mobile Suit that got in his way, Wufei charged headfirst into battle with the Nightshade. Even though he knew that he was in an inferior Mobile Suit this time around, it would do nothing to prevent him taking it on one more time.

The Nightshade was easily dodging his shots, even as he continually fired at it.

"You aren't getting away this time," Wufei swore to himself.

"_It's you isn't it?_" a voice crackled on his com link. Wufei recognized it immediately. It was him, the same person from last time. "_I was wondering when we could finish up where we left off._"

"You're damn right we're going to finish this!" he snarled.

Instead of constantly shooting at him like last time, the Nightshade just seemed to content itself with dodging, letting loose a teasing shot every now and then to roil the Chinese pilot up.

Even though he was at a disadvantage, Wufei was determined not to lose. Boosting himself up into the sky, he allowed gravity to bring him down as he shot down at the Nightshade. He landed a shot but the Gundanium that the suit was made of protected it from gaining serious damage.

"_As if that can do anything against me,_" the voice chuckled on the link.

"Damn it," Wufei swore as he prepared to attack again. He hesitated when the Gundam drew out its saber. That couldn't be good.

However, the Gundam didn't get a chance to attack him due to the fact that Heero interrupted, ramming his Taurus into Nightshade's side. Wufei heard a cry of anger over the com link as he aimed and shot at the Nightshade again. It was a hit but did minimal damage to Nightshade.

As soon as his shot had hit, Heero delved into the fight, using his Taurus to grapple with the Nightshade.

"What does he think he's doing?" Wufei exclaimed. Then he felt his surprise die immediately. This was Yuy doing this. He was still suicidal, even after the wars had ended.

He shouldn't have been too surprised.

---

Had he lost them? He wasn't sure but he would keep an eye out to be sure that he wasn't taken by surprise.

Sighing, Duo let himself slide down to the floor, his back pressed up against the wall. He was tired, so very tired. He had managed to successfully communicate Quatre but he wasn't sure if his blond friend had been able to get his whole message. He had been interrupted and had to run and hide before he was caught.

Since then, it seemed the place was on high alert, and he had had a few close calls. This was literally the first time that he was able to just sit down and rest. God, he felt as if he could fall asleep right here and now. How he missed simple luxuries, such as sleeping in a safe environment.

He was spoiled. So sue him.

Then again, peace had lulled everyone into some sense of security. Most wouldn't see Xavien coming. That reminded him of something, what was Xavien up to anyway? He was starting up a lot of crap. People didn't do stuff like this unless there was something that they wanted.

No matter what Pacifism had to say on the subject.

The sounds of footsteps approaching caught him off guard he scrambled to hide himself, managing to do so just as a group of men entered, all of them chattering about something and turning on a television.

Duo's eyes widened slightly as he observed the images that were presented from his hiding place. What the hell was going on back on Earth? Had the wars been restarted or something? But the way that these men were commenting on it, Xavien had to be involved someway. Mentally counting up how many men there were and if it was possible to dispatch them, he refrained from doing anything.

One thing he was sorely lacking was weapons, particularly the kind that could be used to sneak up from behind. He would wait until an opportunity presented itself, then he would move, whether it was to kill or to leave.

He might as well enjoy whatever rest he could get while he waited.

---

Honestly, how long did it take to repel an attacking force? They had a Gundam on their side so why was it taking so long?!

Adams glared at the news coverage of the ensuing battle that was happening close by. Serbiak was taking his sweet time now, wasn't he? The mercenary may be enjoying himself out there as he was toying around with the Taurus's but this had been going on for four hours already! Why hadn't he killed them yet? The Leos and the Virgos were all destroyed! He was the only one still out there fighting!

Well, the _Gemini_ was ready to launch. And his patience was starting to run thin. At this rate, he might as well launch and escape, leave that bastard behind to his fate. What did he care? Well, he was thinking about leaving behind Xavien's prized Nightshade and there would be no forgiving should he leave.

Still, it was so tempting…

He'd give Serbiak an ultimatum. If he didn't get his ass back here, he would leave him. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

---

And now he was pissed. That sniveling coward! He was enjoying himself out here! It wasn't everyday you had a Gundam pilot on the ropes! He just had to torment them, draw out their suffering!

So what if the Preventers had sent in reinforcements already? He'd already dealt with them, so what was the problem? It was so much fun in the Mobile Suit! Who knew when Xavien would allow him to pilot it again? Especially once Xavien had everything under his thumb and the Earth and the Colonies bowed down to him.

Still, he had to admit this was getting a bit old, now that he thought about it. Those two Taurus suits were pretty battered and looked like they were ready to fall apart. He guessed he could be merciful this one time and end this fight.

Readying his saber, he just boosted the thrusters when something impacted him from behind. The head jolting crash didn't help matters as the Nightshade crashed unceremoniously into the ground.

Growling, Serbiak scanned the area for the source of the attack, only to discover a third Taurus standing behind him, prepared to shoot again. How, oh how, did he get himself into these predicaments? How had he managed to miss that one anyway?

Guess it was time to retreat. He was pretty sure that the disk had to have been destroyed by now given the devastation that had been rained down on the city. Yeah, now was a good time to leave.

He was violently shaken as one of the Taurus's rammed into him. Nightshade was hit again by the third Taurrus shooting him. Nightshade stumbled about, Serbiak having momentarily lost control.

How had things come to this?

---

Adams was freaking out.

Nightshade was practically next to them, receiving more and more damage, and they were close to being uncovered. True to his personality, he had a strong sense of self-preservation. It was time to get the hell out of here, consequences be damned!

"Launched the _Gemini_!" he ordered.

"But what about Nightshade?" a minion questioned.

"Forget about it! Launch now!" Adams bellowed.

---

The low rumble took him by surprise.

Serbiak had no idea what was going on.

That was until he realized exactly where he was.

"Oh—" He didn't get a chance to finish as the engines from the _Gemini_ ignited and fire erupted from his side, blasting into Nightshade. He cried out at the force and the sudden heat that enveloped him as he and his Gundam were flung out into the expanse of ocean.

---

It was about over. He was about to finish this ugly machine with a single pull of a trigger when the unexpected happened.

Trowa hadn't kept track of exactly where they were until one of the nearby warehouses exploded, consuming the hideous mockery of a Gundam in a surge of fire, and blasting the Mobile Suit out to sea. He and the others had to pull back as the immense amount of heat erupted from the flames and the last thing he expected to see made an appearance.

Like a phoenix rising from its own ashes, a battleship launched itself out from its fiery origins, its nose pointed straight up to the sky. Quickly, he turned his Taurus' gun towards the fleeing vessel, prepared to shoot it down when he discovered a horrible truth.

He was out of ammunition.

Heero and Wufei weren't able to take off after the battleship so it was left to him to stop it. But how could he do so? What could one Mobile Suit to stop that?

---

"Ha! We did it!" Adams crowed. Escape was at hand. He would live to fight another day. So now, he could sit back and relax until they got to L9.

All and all, he considered this a success. There was no way that disk could still be around given the amount of destruction delivered. Perhaps that could be used as a consolidation when Xavien confronted him about the lost Nightshade. Despite looking bleak, things seemed to be looking up.

Sure there were those three Taurus's behind but there was nothing they could do to stop the ascent of the mighty _Gemini_! Those things were puny! Even if there was one following after them, it could do whatever it pleased since there was no way on Earth that the _Gemini_ could be stopped.

"Sir, I'm picking something up!"

"What is it now?" Adams grumbled.

It was high up in the sky but it was approaching them quickly. In fact, it was on a head-on collision with them! What the hell was it? It was small, white, and…

His eyes widened. It couldn't be! It was impossible! That thing had to be a hallucination! Just something that useless Serbiak used as an excuse to defend himself! Yet, the closer it got, the more vivid and real it became.

"It's a Gundam!" a man cried out.

It was the 04, Gundam Sandrock to be precise, its curved blades out and already glowing a reddish tint.

It was at this moment that Adams realized something. That Gundam was small and quick while the _Gemini_ was big and slow. There was no way they were going to be able to avoid it. Especially now that the Sandrock was about to attack.

There was no way this could be happening to him! It was absolutely impossible! He was suppose to take over after Xavien left! He was suppose to run that marvelous economic empire that was the arms trade! And now his life was not measured in years or decades.

It could only be measured by seconds.

He cried out in rage and despair as the Sandrock's red hot swords began to cut through his precious ship as if it was made of butter.

---

It was a clean slash, just like the old days.

The large ship was suspended in the air for only a few seconds before it exploded into a cloud of fire.

And from the cockpit of Sandrock itself sat the one and only Quatre Winner.

"At least I wasn't late this time," he said to himself as he allowed Sandrock to glide down to the Earth below him.


	34. True Colors

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

True Colors

It seemed like the battle was over, at least that's what Duo surmised. The group of men who were unaware of his presence were commenting on the destruction of one of their battleships and the appearance of a Gundam.

Duo couldn't believe the Gundam bit. He had been there when they were destroyed. He self-destructed his beloved Deathscythe himself. What did that all mean?

Those thoughts would have to go to the back burner for now. The men were leaving the room, all but one of them and Duo couldn't be happier.

Ol' Quentin had come into the room midway into the fight and had sat down to watch with the other men. There was something fishy, though, about the way that Quentin had commented about the battle. It was as if he was rooting for their side. Now, the braided one could tell when someone was lying and he knew that Quentin would have to say things to make his comrades think he was on their side. But it was the way the young man had said his comments that had caught his attention. Now that the young man was alone, he had his chance to interrogate his ally.

"Quite the fight, wasn't it?" he drawled out as soon as he was sure that they wouldn't be interrupted.

Quentin whipped around, eyes wide in horror as they fell over him. Duo couldn't help but notice that but he kept his face straight, not allowing any of his suspicions to leak out.

"You scared me there was a second," Quentin gasped as he had his hand pressed to his chest, just over his heart. "How long have you been there?"

"A few hours," he answered, secretly enjoying the shock that grew on the young man's face. "So what can you tell me about that battle anyway? Something's been going on behind my back and I would like to know some details."

Duo's suspicion was increased as the young man was beginning to show a barely noticeable sheen of sweat, his eyes darting side to side as if trying to think of an answer.

"What's taking ya so long?" he drawled. "We are on the same side, aren't we?"

"Of course we are!" Quentin almost shouted. "It's just…I…don't know what to tell you…"

Did the kid remember to put on deodorant today? He could smell his body odor from where he was standing.

"Look, it's really simple," Duo sighed, exasperated. "What's been going on? Why was there a fight on Earth, in Sanc no less?"

"I'm not really sure on the details," Quentin murmured, not looking Duo in the eyes. "All I know is that Serbiak was ordered to go to Earth to find this disk. Nobody knows what happened but Serbiak got into a Mobile Suit battle. There hasn't been word on how Xavien's been taking the news."

He was lying. Oh he was telling the truth but not all of it and some of what he said were utterly not true. Xavien had to have made his displeasure known or something. And he was sure that Quentin knew exactly why this Serbiak fellow got into a battle in the first place.

"What else is there?" he asked though.

"What else?" Quentin repeated.

"You know more," Duo accused. "For some reason, you're not telling me everything. Like why you're still here. You never told me before you had a partner here until after I saw you again."

Quentin was visibly sweating now. There was panic in his eyes. Like a hint of intuition, his voice out a devastating question.

"You're not a Preventer, are you?"

The look on Quentin's face was answer enough. There was terror in those wide eyes. The young man had the look of a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. That was all Duo needed to know, along with the unsubtle movement Quentin's hand was making towards his gun holster.

Oh no he don't.

Duo launched himself at Quentin, one hand grabbing the young man's wrist, holding it away so that he wouldn't get shot while punching him in the face. Quentin cried out as he fell backwards, his gun flying out of his grasp. Duo wasted no time in grabbing the firearm and was turning back to Quentin only to see him running out the door and sounding an alarm.

Cursing, he stashed the gun on his person and hightailed it out of there, the thunderous sound of men and guards heading towards his last location.

How could he have been so stupid! How could he have trusted that little bastard? What if…what if he had betrayed Wufei to Xavien?! Oh man, he had been used! At that realization, his anger ignited into a bonfire. There was no way he was going to let that go without reprisal.

Noticing an air vent, it was simple for him to remove the grating and crawl in, shutting the vent behind him.

Death had escaped once again to strike another day.

---

If there was one thing that Dekim Barton was, it was thorough.

The disk that they now held in their possession held a wealth of information on it. It wasn't just financial records; there was other stuff, such as personal information on Janus Xavien himself. With the bit of knowledge that Quatre himself had, they were able to piece together an incomplete picture of who Xavien was.

Even though there were a few gaps, it was still more than enough to know of Xavien's activities, before, during, and after the wars, the one exception being the Mariemaia incident.

However, there was little info on where Xavien's organization hid itself. It seemed to be the only way they were going to be able to learn that was to take Xavien himself into custody.

That shouldn't be too much of a problem, especially with the information that Noin had brought back with her. With undeniable proof that Xavien wasn't who he said he was, the Preventers had all they needed to arrest him.

"In a few hours from now," Une explained, "the Legislature will convene. Xavien will be there and that is when we will act. I want all of our best to be there for this."

A simple plan, indeed.

Now, if only the best plans didn't fall apart when first confronted with the enemy…


	35. Busted

Author's Note: This chapter marks the beginning of the final stretch. The fic's days are numbered so enjoy it while you can.

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Busted

After assessing the damages on the Nightshade, Serbiak found himself on standby, waiting for Xavien's next orders. That meant he was going to have to wait with no rest whatsoever.

As if he could go to sleep anyway with what was on his mind. No-name was not only alive and well but was determined to stand in his way like old times. Oh how he would like to face that runt with Nightshade on his side; he'd show that no named freak who was the best!

And then there was that third Taurus… Where had it come from anyway? What was the use about thinking about it anyway? The chance he'd get to face that particular pilot was next to nil.

It was just one embarrassment after another.

---

Xavien was in no good mood that morning. He didn't even want to go into the Legislature's chambers for the introduction of his new legislation or to string along the fools that were the public's elected officials. Not that any of that wasn't fun, it certainly was, but his dark mood was too thick and heavy.

The whole fiasco at Sanc was still at the center of his mind. Despite the assurances from Serbiak that the accused disk was destroyed and couldn't have gotten out of that reckless destruction in one piece, he was on edge, waiting for something to happen. Thus far, nothing had, but he hadn't gotten to where he was today trusting the blind words of idiots.

It seemed like he could only trust himself to do things _right_ these days…

However, the show must go on and if things went the way he wanted them…

Then there was no way he was going anywhere anytime soon. He would truly be ruler of the world and the Colonies, the title itself some fancy words strung together to make it seem as if he wasn't. As if any of those morons out there bothered to read the fine print…

These thoughts ran through his head as he entered the Legislative chambers, heading for his appointed seat near the podium. He paused by it, looking out into the slowly filling room.

There was so much power to be had just by standing in that one spot. He remembered when a certain Peacecraft girl once stood there while he sat unnoticed on one of the representatives' benches. The little brat didn't know how to wield the power she had correctly. She could have done anything from this very spot and yet did so little. In a few hours, it wouldn't matter anyway as him and only him would stand in that spot, governing all of humanity.

And it would all begin in just a few minutes…

If only Winner would see him now. The man's Pacifistic ideals would never had gotten him this far. In the end, those ideals ended up getting him killed. Only through chaos had Xavien gotten this far. He would have loved to have seen that man's face at this moment.

He sat down in his seat, waiting for the appointed time to arrive before nodding at the herald who would call everything into order with the simple words, "This session is now convened."

"May I have order? On this day of June 18, After Colony 201, I hereby declared that this session of the Legislature commence."

And there they were.

Showtime.

"My fellow colleagues," he greeted, taking his place behind the podium. "I am as stunned as you are about the recent events in the Sanc Kingdom. The Luciferian Army has struck at us, unprovoked, while we remain helpless as they hold Relena Peacecraft and her associate against their wills, using them as shields so that we won't attack them. As of now, we have the entire ransom collected and ready to be sent but we have all been caught off guard by such a despicable deed." At least some good could come from that. He could see the representatives hanging on his every word, taking in everything he said as if it were religious dogma.

"It is time to end this stalemate," he declared. "As you all know, I have done my best to follow the path laid out by Minister Peacecraft herself but unfortunately, that path can not lead us out of this dark storm that we confront. Action must be taken, justice swift and sure. In order to achieve both though, we will need to have a more permanent figure leading us, someone who will make sure we do not stray too far from the ideals of Pacifism yet allow us to strike back at those who dare to take advantage of us. It is truly a time for change and that time is now!"

Applause met him. He drank it all, allowing himself to revel in it. The time was at hand. They had taken his bait hook and line and now it was time to finish it.

He was interrupted by the sound of the chamber doors opening.

Looking up, he covered his irritation up beneath an unfeeling mask. "What an unexpected pleasure, Director Une," he greeted, eyeing the woman.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," the woman replied, giving him a predatory look. Something was not right about this. He could see a few Preventers walking the perimeter of the chambers and it did not escape his notice that they were watching him.

Hidden by the podium, his finger pressed down on a button that was part of a small device. The button began to blink with a frequent red light, sending out a signal.

"What business brings you here today, Director?" he inquired casually. "Have you made any headway on finding our enemies?"

"Indeed we have, Knox," she answered smoothly.

Something was definitely not right. Still, the whispers that drifted among the representatives was not a pleasant one. It was just a small setback; he could get them all riled up again.

"Is that all?" he asked, impatient for her to be gone.

"Not at all, Knox," she replied, "or should I say Janus Xavien?"

The whole world seemed to freeze at that, at least to Xavien. How did she know that name? How could she know it and that he was his real name?

Without missing a beat, he let his irritation out. "And what prompted that?"

"You are under arrest," Une stated without a trace of humor in her voice. Her agents had taken out their pistols and aimed them all at him. The noise level increased as representatives were demanding to know what was going on.

"Arrest?" he repeated.

"Indeed," Une continued. "You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Relena Peacecraft, the kidnapping of Dorothy Catalonia, and for distributing illegal arms all over the Earth and the Colonies."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he bluffed, his eyes switching between the Preventers Director and the Preventer agents that were closing in on him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded a representative, cuing a vocal outrage.

Ignoring it all, Une finished, "Oh yes, and I almost forgot. You are also under arrest for the kidnapping of Duo Maxwell."

"That _streetrat_?!" he snarled with fury, his voice cutting through the cacophony and silencing everything. It was only a few seconds later that Xavien realized what he had done. The rest of the Legislature was staring at him as if they had never seen him before. The Preventers were closing in on both sides.

His face contorting into rage, he leapt back and pulled out his own gun. The agents tensed, ready for his next action. The armsdealer was sure that they wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if he made one bad move. The politicians were all staring at him in horror. He bitterly saw that everything was beginning to fall apart. But he was not going to let that happen without a fight, not after all he had done and waited for.

"You think it's going to be that easy?" he spat, his angry gaze leveled on Une who was also holding out her own gun. "I control the government now. You must take orders from me. Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you for this treason."

"It's over Xavien," Une countered. "We know everything. As of this moment, I declare, with the approval of the Legislature, martial law. You are going to tell us where you're hiding Relena."

"You'll never get your princess back," Xavien snarled. "I hold her life in the palm of my hand. If you want her back so badly, you will do everything I tell you to do, got it?"

"You have no power here," Une stated, letting a little smirk out. "You're finished."

The wall erupted into debris as a metal hand ripped through it, pulling back a large chunk out. There in all its glory was the Nightshade and Xavien could not have been more pleased. "It's about time," he muttered as he scrambled to get as far away as he could from the Preventers.

Already, a few agents were firing at him, Une's voice commanding them not to kill him. Somehow, miraculously, none of the shots hit him as he made his way to the Nightshade's outstretched hand, climbing into it and using the fingers as an obstacle to protect him from the gunshots.

"Go now!" he shouted over the noise to the Gundam, the Mobile Suit obeying his request as it launched itself with its thrusters away from the capital building. "Go to the _Sagittarius_!" he yelled. "We're going back to L9!"

Nightshade's eyes glowed, signaling that Serbiak had received his order.

Because of the surprise visit of Nightshade, pursuit was too slow to be mobilized in time to catch up with them. Within the hour, the _Sagittarius_ had launched, escaping Earth's orbit and vanishing into the darkness of space.

---

"He got away?!" Quatre exclaimed once it had been confirmed that there was no trace of Xavien or his dark Gundam. "But I thought we had him!"

"No one could have anticipated that Mobile Suit's intervention," Trowa logically pointed out. "At least it confirms that Xavien was behind the rogue Gundam attacks."

"It means little," Heero stated. "Xavien still has Relena. We need to know where he's keeping her. He's more than likely going there to hide."

"And where do you propose we start looking?" Zechs calmly asked. "We have no clue as to where he's been keeping her in the first place."

"You sure are calm about this," Trowa commented.

"No use getting upset over it," Zechs replied.

"So where do we start?" Heero demanded, bringing everyone back to the current topic.

Une sighed, rubbing her temples. Before even an hour had passed after Xavien's escape, the Legislature had put given her control of the Government. That, adding on to being the Preventers' Director was stressing. There was only one course of action that they could take at this moment.

"All we can do for now is wait until Xavien makes the first move," she stated. When it seemed her decision was going to be protested, she continued, "We have no idea as to Xavien or Relena's whereabouts at this time. As much as I hate to say it, we can only wait until Xavien reveals himself. If he does, Relena is sure to be nearby since he wouldn't want to lose such a bargaining chip. In the meantime, we will prepare for whatever Xavien might throw at us. All intact Mobile Suit factories will be started up."

Leveling her gaze at the deflating men around her, she simply stated, "As of this moment, we are at war. Bring all the Gundams here. We'll need them."


	36. The Shadow of L9

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

The Shadow of L9

Xavien arrived on L9, anger filling him to the core. After all those years of planning, all those years of waiting, it was collapsing all around him. They knew everything, knew who he was, what he had wanted, what he did for a living. Hell, chances were they knew where he was and were coming after him.

But he had a few more tricks up his sleeve. If he couldn't obtain power legally, then he would do it the old fashion way and use force to get it. He still had his own private army, comprised not only of human piloted suits but Mobile Dolls as well. He had battleships like the _Sagittarius_ at his beck and call. And he also had a certain minister in his hospitality.

And that's where he was, entering the quarters that he had given to the Peacecraft bitch and her little Catalonia friend. His sudden appearance must have surprised them since both of them had shocked looks on their faces.

"It seems I've been outed," he announced to the women, his face an expression of distaste.

"Now do you see how your efforts are meaningless?" Relena asked him, smug. He'd wiped that smugness off of her.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me earlier," he growled. "I don't care. Besides, you're still here, aren't you?"

"You know it's only a matter of time before they find us and you," Dorothy said. "You're not going to get away with this."

Then Xavien grinned wickedly. "That is precisely why I'm going to let them come."

"Huh? What?"

"I'm going to show myself," Xavien explained as if the two were simple children. "I'm going to demonstrate what power I have at my command and wait for them to come here. They'll throw everything they have at me in order to rescue you. And when they arrive, they'll all be destroyed."

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Relena demanded.

"Oh, you'll see," Xavien promised. "You'll have a front row seat, provided a certain streetrat doesn't interfere."

"Why do you hate Duo so much?" Dorothy asked quietly.

Xavien narrowed his eyes. "Because he comes from L2, my dear," he answered. "L2 is nothing more than a pit of decadence. It doesn't deserve to exist. It should be completely wiped out."

Dorothy narrowed her eyes. How Xavien was talking sounded as if he was obsessed with hating L2. Perhaps all logical reasoning for hating it had dropped away and become an overpowering obsession? That was a potential weakness in Xavien's armor. She would have to use it later on. "But that doesn't explain why you hate Duo."

"He's from L2, born and bred," Xavien snapped. "He's a menace, a disease that needs to be wiped out. They took from me the one thing that should have been mine. The scum of that blighted Colony killed my family off. My father, my mother, my bratty sister, each and every one of them. Of course, the murders were never solved thanks to the status quo there. It should have been me that ended their lives!"

Relena and Dorothy stared at him in horror.

Grinning wickedly, Xavien continued, "You heard me alright. I wanted to kill them since I could first create a memory. They forced me to be a companion of the one and only Raberba Winner (1), hoping to impose their strict Pacifism on me but I resisted. I had everything planned out, waiting for them to return from a trip to L2 when I heard the news. Those miserable streetrats stole them away from me and robbed me of my vengeance. They will pay for that and they will. Along with that streetrat that's running amuck on my Colony, all those insects will die slow, horrible deaths when all humanity is mine!"

His eyes were blazing with insane obsession as they bored into the two captive women. His grin turning malicious, he finished, "In the meantime though, enjoy whatever time you have left as the main event is about to begin."

Wasting no time, Xavien spun around and left the two captives, locking the door to their quarters behind him.

"What do you think he's up to?" Relena finally asked.

"I don't know Relena," Dorothy answered. "But it can not be anything good."

---

Colonel Serin was not having a good day.

First, he had received orders to restart the Mobile Suit factories at the Lunar Base. However, it had been years since that equipment had been used and it had fallen into disrepair.

Second, he had to get the Lunar Base prepped for armed forces to arrive. He knew, as did everyone, that Relena Darlain had been kidnapped. However, it seemed as if she was being held in space and the powers that be on Earth were planning on rearming the base. The problem was that scars left over from the Gundam attack on the base still lingered. Even six years after the destruction, they were still repairing the damage.

Third, he had just found out that the base was currently understaffed. There weren't enough people here to get everything ready by the time the Earth forces got here. He wasn't sure if there would be anything ready for those forces when they arrived.

"Colonel! We're picking something up!"

Serin growled to himself. Now what? Were the Earth forces here already? "What is it?" he demanded.

"According to the readings," the soldier said, "a large object is in orbit of the Moon. It just appeared on radar just now and it is currently over the Lunar Base."

"And what exactly is it?" Serin demanded.

"It looks like an asteroid," the soldier answered. "I think it's that one that's been orbiting the moon for some time." Pausing, he suddenly stated, "I'm picking up a transmission, Colonel."

"Let it though," Serin ordered.

All screens in the command center went blank before momentarily coming back on. A middle-aged man relaxing in a chair smiled at them all, his different colored eyes disturbing the Colonel.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Janus Xavien," the man spoke. "I am here to declare that the Lunar Base now belongs to me. Surrender at once, if you know what's good for you."

Serin snorted. "Or you'll do what? The only one who is going to be surrendering is you, pal."

"I beg to differ," Xavien responded smoothly. "You have no idea just what I'm capable of."

"The transmission is coming from the asteroid," the soldier stated, looking up at the Colonel for further orders.

"Launch all Mobile Suits," Serin commanded.

"I'm afraid you're going to regret that," Xavien spoke. "I hope you enjoy your life, whatever is left of it." With that, the screens went blank before resuming their original statuses. Serin snorted and called for an image of the target to be brought up.

There it was; the asteroid. Appearing only a couple years before the Eve Wars, nobody had figured out what it was doing, besides orbiting the Moon. It seemed like that was about to change as the Mobile Dolls were about to be unleashed when an ominous green light shot out of the rock. Cracks grew on certain parts of the asteroid, more green beams shooting out into the darkness of space.

"What the hell is going on?" Serin demanded.

Without warning, parts of the asteroid exploded, revealing metal structures fused with the rock. Metal twisted around many of the uncovered areas, as if growing from it. One noticeable area was a large, half-spherical depression that now rose above the remains of the asteroid.

Then another green light grew out of the depression and those watching could see the energy gathering in it. Serin realized just what was happening and issued evacuation orders immediately. He was too late though.

The energy shot out as a green beam of light that was directed straight at the Lunar Base. Everything inside was vaporized instantly.

---

The area where the Lunar Base once stood erupted into small chunks of rock that were escaping the Moon's crust. A lovely crater now stood where the Lunar Base once had been.

Xavien smiled to himself as he looked over the damage before speaking to himself. "I have made the first move, my friends. Now it is your turn. Try not to disappoint me."

The colony L9 soon blended it with the darkness of space as it waited for the inevitable reaction from Earth.


	37. Good versus Evil

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Good versus Evil

Old military installations around the world were started up. Abandoned Mobile Suits were revived and upgraded. The Legislature itself approved a temporary military force that was to be formed and put under the command of the Preventers Director Une. Shuttles filled with weapons were launched daily to be set up at multiple military space installations, fortresses, and bases.

Back on Earth, four of the five Gundam pilots entered Director Une's office at her request. Une looked at each young man, sparing each a glance before going straight to business.

"You four are the best soldiers we have," she stated. "Your presence on the battlefield is most needed."

"We are prepared to do whatever it takes," Heero stated.

"I know that but I need you to do something else," Une continued. "With the destruction of the Lunar Base, we now have an idea as to the whereabouts of Janus Xavien. While your fighting skills would be most beneficial, I want you to do something else."

"And that would be?" Trowa asked.

"I want you four to infiltrate wherever Xavien is hiding. There's a great chance that he's keeping Relena and Dorothy close to him. Your mission is to rescue both hostages and return them. While you're at it, I also want you to eliminate Janus Xavien as well. We'll cut this snake off at its head and end this once and for all. Do you accept?"

The four pilots looked at each other before returning their eyes to the woman.

"You want us to leave the fight, rescue both Relena and Dorothy and kill Xavien?" Quatre asked, trying to clarify what Une was asking of them. She simply nodded.

"Mission Accepted," Heero said.

---

The Gundams were launched that day, including the pilotless Deathscythe which was being brought along in case its rightful pilot decided to make an appearance. Quatre lamented the fact that the other pilot wasn't there with them but they would have to make do with what they had.

The vast, starry expanse met them as they exited the Earth Atmosphere. Once again, the Gundam pilots had returned to Space.

---

Serbiak turned as he was addressed.

"I need your services one last time," Xavien calmly stated.

"What do you need?"

"As you already know, the Earth and Colonies are gathering their forces and will be coming here. I need your skills and abilities to deal with them."

"I'll massacre them in Nightshade," Serbiak boasted.

"It's not them that I'm concerned about," Xavien snapped. "The other Gundam pilots will more than likely be coming with them. I want you to kill them all. That is if you can handle it."

Serbiak glared. "I'll beat them this time. I won't let them catch me off guard again."

"You better not," Xavien warned.

The mercenary left to work on the Nightshade as Xavien glared after him. Malkov approached the armsdealer from behind, his face impassive.

"He's becoming a liability," Malkov intoned.

"I know."

"What are we going to do about him?"

"I'm glad you asked that," Xavien answered. "Once Serbiak gets rid of those pilots, he'll become just another casualty of the battle. I think L9's main weapon should do the trick."

"As you wish, Mr. Xavien," Malkov replied.

---

From his hiding place, Duo overheard the conversation. Would this man's treachery ever end? The pilot could almost feel sorry for Serbiak. Almost.

He kept silent as the other two men left. He just had to wait for Xavien to get alone, away from his minions. Then the bastard would face Shinigami's wrath.

---

An armada of ships made its way through thee endless black void of space. At the forefront was the Peacetraveler, the sister ship of the Peacemillion. From this converted battleship, the four Gundam pilots gazed out of one of the many windows on the ship.

From their vantage, they could easily see the moon. It was there where the last known confirmation of Xavien was and would be the best place to start searching for the enemy.

Despite the severity of the situation, Quatre couldn't help but feel the old rush of anticipation that filled his body. As much as he disliked the feeling, he welcomed it nonetheless as an old friend.

Speaking of old friends, Quatre was still worried over the condition of Duo. They hadn't gotten any word from the braided one since his call to him a while ago. For all he knew, he was somewhere on L9. How would Duo get out of there? Since Deathscythe was not at his friend's command, he was stuck on Xavien's Colony. There was also Relena and Dorothy to be worried about as well. How were they going to get them out of there safely? It wasn't as if Xavien was going to allow them to simply walk in and take them.

Glancing at his comrades, he immediately noticed the tension surrounding the other three. Wufei was almost quivering in anticipation; Trowa was stoic though the blond could feel some sort of conflict raging inside the unibanged man; Heero was…well, he was how he usually was before a battle.

But this is what they were trained to do from the start. To fight, to destroy, to kill… Would humanity ever learn? Had Pacifism failed? Or had it not had enough time? There were so many questions running through his mind…

If only his father could see him now…

"It's time," Heero suddenly spoke, interrupting his internal musings.

No sooner had the Japanese said that when the alarm rang, signaling that the enemy had been spotted. Without glancing at each other, all four of them trekked their way to their Gundanium partners, each one strapping in and preparing. Quatre sat back into the familiar seat, pausing as he relived a few more pleasant memories before steeling himself and activating Sandrock.

---

It was an armada that transverse the vastness of space, all speeding along towards the monstrous rock known as the moon. From this vantage point, it looked like a large graveyard than the romantic symbol that humanity had come to see it as.

Before the orbiting mass, waiting for them like a horde of demonic metal monsters was the bulk of Xavien's personal army. Battleships were awaiting their assault, their main weapons directed towards them.

From the Earth and Colonial forces, Mobile Suits specialized for space combat, foremost being the Gundams themselves, were launched, forming a thick barrier between the two forces. It had been so long since Une found herself seeing such a familiar sight, this time aboard the Peacetraveler. However, there was something missing from all this.

She sighed to herself. She knew what was missing, the presence of his Excellency himself, Trieze. She had to remind herself that he had sacrificed himself willingly for the cause that they now were fighting for once again. This time, though, they were united against a common threat, one that had tried to enslave them by attacking their hearts.

"We're getting a transmission," Howard told her. "Want to check it out?"

"Put it up," Une commanded.

She was not surprised to see the smug image of Xavien popping up. She had to admit that the man's eyes were a bit unnerving as the seemed to be looking straight at her. She had to tell herself that she was just scaring herself and that now was the time to give Xavien and his followers one last chance to surrender.

"_Stop where you are_," Xavien proclaimed, smirking. "_As of now, you are invading L9 space. To proceed any further will be taken as an act of war, Director Une_."

Une snorted. "Who do you think you're kidding? You know why we're here, Xavien. This is your last chance to give up on this madness and end this. Do you not care that so many people have already given up their lives for peace? Why are you so dead set on this?"

Xavien burst out with laughter. "_I didn't know you had a sense of humor, Une. Really, you should take up being a comedian, honestly. I've come too far to just give up now. Besides, if you are so concerned about wasting lives, then back off_."

"Why are you being difficult?" Une demanded. "This is nothing to be joking about!"

"_Whoever said I was joking_," Xavien said, no humor in his voice. "_I don't care about all those that have died before. Do you really think that peace is so easily attained by making people hate war? Think again missy. It's not man's need to fight that starts wars, according to Pacifism. No, it's man's infinite greed that starts wars. I know this for a fact. Do you recall how the Eve Wars were started? You should, you were in the middle of it all. So was I. Made a huge killing out of it_."

"Are you that desperate for a fight?!" Une demanded, not believing the stuff coming from the man's mouth.

"_Not at all_," Xavien replied. "_Perhaps it is you who needs incentive to turn around. Allow me to provide that incentive_."

From the side of the moon that was still covered in shadow, it slowly appeared, seeming to crawl against the silvery surface of the moon. The twisted metal and rock structure of L9 was now visible to all the Earth and Colonial forces. The giant megalith faced them, trying to inspire fear among all who laid eyes on it.

Une couldn't be more sickened at this mockery of a Colony. However, she overheard the fearful whispers among the nearby subordinates, all asking if they could take that "thing" on. She had to be strong, needed to be the light that led these men to victory. Today this would end; the shadow of their past cut off and terminated.

"We will not turn back," she declared. "You stand in our path, our only obstacle to peace. So many have given their lives to ensure a long lasting peace where their children and their children's children could live without fear. We will not let their deaths be in vain."

Xavien's eyes narrowed. "_Have it your way then_," he stated before his different colored eyes lit up. With a manic grin, he declared, "_Let the battle commence_!"


	38. Fight for Right

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Fight for Right

The order to attack was given.

With the special mission assigned to him, Heero simply stated, "Mission accepted," as he blasted his way to the front of the slowly moving assault, the other three Gundams behind him.

However, Xavien's forces were not acting. Instead they continued to hover where they were but soon it became clear as to why they held their positions. From behind, a green light crept out of L9, giving the Earth forces little warning as to what Xavien planned. To those that recalled, it was similar to how the final battle with White Fang started, the main weapon being fired at the incoming troops.

Heero and the other pilots easily maneuvered themselves out of the way as the green energy beam was fired. However, they weren't able to get too far away as their suits trembled alongside the energy beam. As soon as the beam died, Xavien's Mobile Suits began to shoot out of the various battleships that opposed them.

Now this was something Heero was familiar with, the sight before him as recognizable to him as his own Gundam. He did not look back to see what damage L9's main weapon may have caused as he drew out his energy saber, eager to use his new Wing's abilities once more.

---

Une steadied herself as best as she could as the beam of energy came too close to the Peacetraveler for her liking.

As soon as the ship ceased shaking, she ordered immediately the current status of all the other ships and transports. She cursed aloud to learn they had already lost two due to the attack. Telling by the light that still remained in the weapon, Xavien would most undoubtedly fire again.

But she would not let them be caught off guard by a second blast. She began to issue out the orders to keep an eye out for the next attack and for everyone to keep on their toes. This would not be an easy fight.

---

It was Xavien's forces that attacked first as the enemy ships and Mobile Suits fired missiles to intercept the brunt of the Earth assault. Not willing to waste time with suck a paltry attack, Heero simply fired his buster rifle, the blast causing a chain reaction of explosions among the fired missiles and even a few Mobile Suits that were not lucky enough to get out of the way.

With the practice ease of a veteran, he slashed through the first Suit he reached, feeling the power that only Wing had given him before. The memories and habits of combat came to him quickly and soon he was fighting as if five years hadn't passed. From the looks of things, the others were also getting back into the hang of it.

The mission though was not far from his thoughts. They had to get to that Colony up ahead, the eerie green light of its main weapon illuminating the battlefield.

The battleships that they flew between began to fire at them, the pilots easily dodging the artillery. With his buster rifle, Heero easily destroyed ship after ship that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

For once in his life, Trowa was conserving his ammunition. He was positive that if Serbiak had gotten away and was here, he would more than likely announce himself and the unibanged man was not going to take any chances fighting his old nemesis. Still, it was quite hard not unleashing a barrage of missiles and bullets into such a battle. However, training from days long gone still held and he managed to keep his firing rate to a minimum.

Wufei couldn't help but enjoy this. While the circumstances were deplorable, actually using his Nataku for battle and justice once more was exhilarating. His skills were still sharp, mainly due in part to his battle with the rogue Gundam beforehand. His trained eyes could easily pick out with enemy suits were human piloted and which ones were Mobile Dolls. No matter which one they were, he dealt with each one in the same merciless way. A slash with his pike here, a thrust there, these weaklings were no match against him.

Quatre, though he didn't like it, was adjusting easily to combat. He sliced through Suit after Suit, trying his best to make it easier for the rest of the Earth forces behind them. He had to wonder how Xavien was able to amass such an army though. With all he was throwing at them, it was almost mind boggling. Nonetheless, it was still a bit easy, in his opinion. They were cutting through the swarm like a knife through butter.

Eventually, the four Gundam pilots' path was blocked by that of the battleship _Sagittarius_.

---

There was a quiet about L9 that struck Duo as fishy. Sure, most of the time there wasn't too many people about, due to how big this place was but it was as if most of the activity was missing. Duo knew in his gut that something was going on. With all the previous activity going about, he had guessed that everyone was going to be coming after Xavien.

If that was the case, then it seemed as if everyone here was busy, too busy to be bothered with him. This was perfect for ambushing Xavien. He just had to find him first though.

And then that's when it happened.

It was a single bullet but the sharp noise it made was all the warning he had before he felt a sharp pain in his side. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind, he spun around and shot his would-be assailant, internally cursing himself for letting such a thing happen. While the guy when down like a sack of potatoes, it didn't change the fact that he was wounded, the black fabric of his shirt absorbing and hiding the slowly growing stain of blood.

He shoved himself into the nearest room immediately upon hearing the noise of others coming to investigate. Locking the door, he opened up his shirt to assess the damage. The wound was close to the surface so it hadn't hit anything vital, like an organ or an artery. However, the bullet had not hit him at a point where it would have skinned him. Basically, there was a non-life-threatening bullet hole in his side but he would still need to patch it up so it wouldn't hinder him.

Of all the damn times to actually get shot…

It wasn't in him to freak out and give up at this point. Revenge was still in the forefront of his mind, even as he ripped a strip of cloth from his pants to try and stem the bleeding. There was still a dead man about and he was determined to send him to Hell where he belonged.

"Why's this door locked?!" a muffled voice demanded and Duo knew his time was up.

Time to rock n' roll again.

---

"The Gundams are truly formidable opponents," Malkov commented, Xavien nodding his head in agreement.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less," Xavien replied. "Still, they're about to face the _Sagittarius_. They have no idea how battle capable it really is."

Glancing to his second-in-command, he continued, "Please bring our guests up here. I want them to see their one and only hope be crushed before their very eyes."

"Yes Mr. Xavien," Malkov answered, turning to a man to issue the order.

---

Heero hadn't quite expected the _Sagittarius_' appearance, nor did he know of its capabilities.

However, he was given a front row seat as the battleship struck without hesitation, sending two side-winding missiles at him. He was prepared to blast both the missiles and the ship with his buster rifle when the missiles split and performed a pincer maneuver. However, instead of impacting him, the missiles stopped dead in their tracks to either side of him and exploded seconds later.

It was enough to throw the pilot off his game momentarily but he needn't worry about his current situation since Wufei was already rushing to attack.

He never had the opportunity as the _Sagitarius_ began to launch Virgo Mobile Dolls, using it's thrusters to effortlessly move out of Wufei's path as it did so. It was quite surprising to witness how fast the large ship could move but the amount of time to wonder about it was gone as the ship began to fire more missiles combined with a laser barrage.

He heard a curse from Wufei over the com as a laser clipped him. "_Don't let those beams touch you!_" Wufei yelled through the link. "_They can pierce Gundanium!_"

That wasn't good and he was already taking that advise to heart as he dodged one of the lasers but only after one had cut through his buster rifle, rendering it useless. And as if that wasn't enough, the Virgos made themselves known once more, attacking as he dodged the beams.

This was becoming insane, but he was used to it and he had participated in more dangerous battles, such as fighting in a mere Leo against an army of Virgos back on Earth. However, that didn't mean much at the moment but he was beginning to make a comeback as he used his saber with deadly skill. Two Dolls were destroyed, another right behind was cut in half by one of Quatre's curved swords.

Heero twisted Wing out of the way as another laser came to close and he impaled the nearest Doll before making an attempt to take out the battleship. It was moving agilely and he had to alter his course somewhat as another laser came too close for comfort.

Then for the first time since this battle began, Trowa unleashed a barrage of missiles, one he had hoped to have saved for later. However, the _Sagittarius_ was prepared for such an attack and shot out two dummy missiles that attracted Trowa's missiles and led them astray.

This thing was really beginning to irritate Heero now. They had a mission to complete and that was being delayed by this ship. Unacceptable. This had to end.

As he was starting to make another attempt to reach the _Sagittarius_, the ship was moving away again but did not attack as it did so. Heero soon learned why as he had to change course again and thrust backwards before he could be hit by the energy beam shot out by L9's main weapon. That was close, too close for comfort. He supposed that if Wing had any paint on it, that energy beam would have peeled it off, he was that close to it.

"_We're wasting too much time!_" he heard Quatre exclaim.

"Cover me," Heero ordered. "I'm going in."

Altron and Sandrock thrusted in front of him and blasted off into a direct assault at the menacing ship as Wing came behind them, Heavyarms covering them from behind and from a distance. Mobile Dolls that weren't decimated by Heavyarms' fire were finished off by both Altron and Sandrock. Thrusting upwards, he dodged the laser beams the _Sagittarius_ had once again began to fire. However, without the Dolls pestering him, it made it easier for him to move in close. That, and the fact that Wufei managed somehow to destroy two of the lasers.

With deft movements of the controls, Heero was at the _Sagittarius_' side, his saber ready and willing. Yelling out a war cry, Heero slashed downwards, cutting the battleship in half. Blasting away, he was able to avoid the explosion that soon followed.

---

Back on track, the four Gundams were deep into enemy territory, the megalith that was L9 just ahead of them.

Trowa was none too pleased about the amount of ammunition he had wasted fighting that ship but very soon, they would arrive at their destination and commence their true mission.

A blip on his radar screen alerted him to an incoming object that was accompanied by an all too familiar voice filled the con link.

"_Not so fast Gundam pilots!_"

Flying straight at them from above was that nightmarish Gundam that had shown up in Sanc, the infamous rogue Gundam that had terrorized the Colonies. And Trowa knew without a doubt who was piloting it.

He noticed Wufei was preparing to fight Serbiak but he couldn't allow that. This was his fight, his to fight alone and settle.

"Leave him to me," he ordered over the link to the other pilots. "Go on and continue the mission."

"_Are you sure Trowa?_" came Quatre's concerned voice.

"Positive," he affirmed. "I'll catch up. Now go!"

Heero and Quatre continued forth without hesitation but Wufei seemed to be having trouble deciding what to do. Trowa knew he had fought Serbiak before and wanted to finish his fight but in the end he obeyed Trowa's request and followed after the other two pilots.

"_Will wonders never cease? To think a no named brat like you became a Gundam pilot!_"

Not completely surprised, Trowa now focused his attention on the twisted Gundam from which Serbiak piloted. "It's not really surprising once you think about it," he replied smoothly.

"_You think you can take me on, don't you No-name? You can't even understand the power that Nightshade possesses!_"

"We'll see about that, won't we?"

"_Indeed we will._"

"I hope you're ready because when this is over, I want you to say hello for me to the rest of the troupe."

"_Tch, that's what you think. You'll be the one with the one way ticket to Hell, boy! Now DIE!_"


	39. Heavyarms vs Nightshade

Author's Note: If you thought I forgot about this ShadowMajin, think again. I told you I would do this months ago and I never go back on my word. This chapter is dedicated to you, buddy.

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Heavyarms vs. Nightshade

The Nightshade tore through space, heading straight for Heavyarms. Trowa kept his nerve, waiting for the Nightshade to get close enough to the point that it wouldn't be able to dodge his first assault.

"_What? Lost your nerve? Pity, I was hoping for a challenge!_"

Trowa couldn't help but let out a smirk. Always heading into combat head first. He hadn't changed a bit.

With quick reflexes on his side, he raised his gun turret and opened fire, Serbiak realizing at the last moment what Trowa had been planning. Tightly gripping his controls as he tried to avoid being hit, he was able to break off his charge but not before being bombarded by a hail of bullets.

Not willing to let his early advantage go to waste, Trowa thrusted ahead, going after the Nightshade, firing with everything he had in his double barreled gun turret. Nightshade flipped about and fired its Gundanium piercing lasers but Trowa was still in the midst of the battle high from the fight with the _Sagittarius_ that he dodged the lasers and shot a fury of bullets, accurately hitting the lasers and destroying them.

Serbiak cried out more in fury than anything. He could not believe that this no named freak was beating him. It was impossible! He was superior to him, not the other way around! Little No-name was going to pay for this.

Trowa was ready when Nightshade began using its own gun turret, and he kept ahead of the gunfire easily. He shot a round at Nightshade to make him hesitate for a moment, long enough for him to launch a deadly barrage of missiles.

"Shit!" Serbiak cursed as he raced ahead of the incoming threat, using a couple of unfortunate Mobile Dolls as shields against the worst of the attack.

Seeing his enemy running about with no clue, Trowa let his smirk grow bigger, resembling one Duo Maxwell's.

---

The soldier opened the door to the prisoners' quarters. Expecting to see two young women, he saw only one young woman sitting in one of the chairs, raising an eyebrow at his appearance.

Where was the other one?

He was answered readily enough as a shoe kicked him in the groin from behind. Letting out a high pitched squeal, he fell to his knees, clutching his most important anatomy. Something hard impacted the back of his head and then he knew nothing but darkness.

Standing behind the crumpled guard was Dorothy, a metal stool her choice of weapon and held high in the air, waiting to be sure that the man wouldn't be rising anytime soon.

Once sure that the threat was over, she tossed the stool to aside and appropriated the guard's machine gun.

"Let's go Relena," Dorothy said.

"Are you sure about this?" Relena asked. "Don't you think we should stay here?"

"We need to get you out of here, Relena," Dorothy stated. "We haven't seen or heard of Duo lately so at this point in time, we need to rely on ourselves to get out of here. Besides, you know what Xavien's planning. The battle's probably going on as we speak."

"But what if we get lost?" Relena asked desperately. It had been quite some time since she went running about in an enemy space fortress.

"It's better than waiting here like sitting ducks," Dorothy said. "Now, before someone else comes, lets go!"

Hesitating for a moment longer, Relena steeled her nerves and followed her blond friend out in the dim corridors beyond.

---

Serbiak continued to dodge and evade Heavyarms' artillery that seemed to have no end. No-name had to run out of ammunition some time!

Faking a right, he thrusted to his left, Heavyarms' artillery following after him. He literally cut through those Mobile Dolls that were unlucky to be in his way in his rush to avoid being hit, the survivors being destroyed by Heavyarms' attack.

Wait, why was he the one that was fleeing, dodging all the fast moving projectiles? It should be No-name who should be running about! It was time to turn the tables.

Changing his direction, he began a head on course with the Heavyarms, doing his best to dodge Heavyarms' artillery or use Nightshade's arms to take the brunt of the assault.

Trowa noticed this change in tactics and cursed himself by not changing his own. Now he was just wasting ammunition, the one thing he could not afford to waste. And if that wasn't all, the Nightshade was in striking distance, one it took advantage of as it impacted Heavyarms and forced the Gundam into a rocky exterior section of L9.

Pulling back, Serbiak crowed in triumph. That had been great! Now to grind No-name into the rock until there was nothing but metal scraps. He boosted his thrusters and made another rush at the incapacitated Heavyarms.

Trowa didn't attack, waiting for Serbiak to get close. He had to time this just right, needed to be sure that Serbiak wouldn't be able to guard against what he had planned. His trigger fingers were itchy and it was taking all of his control not to act. This really wasn't his method of fighting but it seemed to be the only way he stood a chance at victory. He remembered the abilities Nightshade had displayed back in Sanc. He couldn't afford to waste anything.

But enough of that, Nightshade was closing in and it wasn't ready to guard at a moment's notice. Perfect.

Falling into impulse, Trowa opened up Heavyarms' chest cavity, revealing the two hidden gun turrets. If only he could see Serbiak's face at that moment…

Without further ado, he unloaded a barrage of bullets at Nightshade, gaining a direct blow on the nightmarish Mobile Suit.

---

Xavien continued to watch the battle play, his face an emotionless mask. Even though the Gundams were in no way participating, his forces were beginning to be pushed back. Indeed, he had truly underestimated his opponents this time.

And to make matters worse, one of his men came running in with a simple statement. "The prisoners are gone!"

Xavien just gave the bearer of bad news a look before looking back at the progressing battle. His army was really getting themselves torn a new one.

"Malkov," he spoke, "tell me the truth. Do we have a chance to claim a victory out of this?"

His second in command studied the situation for a few minutes while Xavien waited patiently. Finally, turning to the armsdealer, Malkov stated, "I think our chances are slim but we will more than likely lose this battle."

Nodding, Xavien whipped up a plan in his mind. "Since this is a lost cause, it's time to escape. I want you to fire the main weapon one more time at them then switch targets. Meanwhile, I will go and hunt down out stray guests. We meet up at the escape pods in half an hour. Understand?"

Malkov nodded and Xavien stood up, gesturing for a few men to come with him but stopped when Malkov asked, "What is the second target to be, Mr. Xavien?"

Xavien thought about it for a few seconds before a wicked grin spread across his face. "We're going to want to leave a lasting impression on them all," he began, looking towards a screen that showed the current position of Earth. "The target will be on Earth," he continued. "In about twenty minutes, you fire at Sanc."

"Understood Mr. Xavien," Malkov intoned as he turned to begin his Xavien's latest scheme. The armsdealer chuckled to himself as he led the way to search out the missing Peacecraft and Catalonia.

---

This was it.

Trowa stared down his hated menace, preparing to finish off the slimy bastard that piloted the twisted menace. Once more, he unleashed a barrage of missiles and bullets towards Nightshade, his intended purpose to utterly destroy both the machine and the human within at the forefront of his mind.

Serbiak did his best to try and survive the assault, shooting his own barrage of bullets at the missiles in an attempt to lessen the blow he knew was coming. As the space between him and Trowa's attack closed, he boosted his thrusters to try and get out of the way. Despite all his efforts, he still was hit by a few of the missiles, one of his thrusters now damaged and out of commission.

Seeing the Nightshade on its last legs, Trowa prepared to attack once more and finish this fight.

However, he had run out of missiles and his ammo was gone. He was out and the Heavyarms' weakness was open for all to behold. This was not good.

Serbiak couldn't believe his luck. Just when it seemed like it was over, No-name had run out of firing power. From the looks of it, No-name was utterly defenseless! A smirk grew on his face as he crowed at the turn of events.

"_Aw, did ya run out of bullets? Too bad. Now it's my turn!_"

Whipping out his saber, he used his only working thruster to shoot himself at Heavyarms.

Having no other choice, Trowa had to fall back on his backup weapon. With the press of a button, the Heavyarms' Gundanium military knife flicked out from its hidden niche and settled itself on the end of Heavyarms' right arm. He was going to have to go on the defensive now and wait for Serbiak to make a mistake.

Serbiak slashed at him and Trowa dodging and ready to stab the Nightshade when he found to his utter horror that Serbiak's strike had had a purpose. The energy saber had cut off his military knife, rendering him completely helpless, the knife itself vanishing into the darkness of space.

"_It's payback time No-name!_" Serbiak cried out as he pressed on his new advantage. It was now that Trowa was certain that this would be his final fight.


	40. The Fruits of Treachery

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story. Violence and death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

The Fruits of Treachery

There was a lot less resistance than they had thought they would encounter in Xavien's sanctum. It had been a cinch getting into L9, the defenses on the so-called Colony pitiful.

However, once they were inside, there was their mission at hand which required them to get out of their Gundams. They couldn't needlessly wreak destruction on L9. Who knew where Xavien was keeping the two women prisoner? So it would be on foot from this point but that still left the issue of the men who would more than likely be doing their best to get in their way.

So, after appropriating some of Xavien's weapons, they were now racing down the labyrinth of corridors, the objectives of their mission in the forefront of their minds.

Rescue Relena Peacecraft and Dorothy Catalonia.

Eliminate Janus Xavien.

Currently, that was easier said than done when having to deal with Xavien's maze.

On Quatre's instructions, the three of them had separated to cover more ground and that was how Wufei found himself at this moment. What was he doing here anyway? It should be out there, fighting like the warrior that he was. Why did Barton want to fight that other Suit anyway? He had been the one to combat it first and their fight had not drawn up the proper closing. He would have to interrogate Barton on his reasoning later.

"Who the hell is that?!"

Looks like he found somebody. Eh, they were just grunts. He could deal with them easily, which he did, leaving three corpses in his wake. While the weapon he was using wasn't one he was used to and lacked the sophistication of the guns he had access to with the Preventers, it did its job nonetheless.

Several corridors and turns later, he came across a group of Xavien's men. However, these men were not paying attention to their surroundings. They were all clustered at a doorway. One voice rose from the group and it caught his attention.

"How the hell did the streetrat escape? There is no way he couldn't have gotten out without any of us seeing!"

He recognized that voice. He couldn't grasp the person's name yet but then the owner of the voice made himself visible. It was a young man, a young man with a young voice. He stuck out too much in such a gathering. As the young man began to rant, he was able to give him a name.

He sounded just like Quentin! But wasn't he suppose to be dead? He had seen his demise himself. And yet, here was a man with an identical voice, cursing up a storm! In fact, now that he noticed, the voice patterns of Quentin and this young man were practically the same. There was only one way to see if his guess was correct.

"Pitiful weaklings there Quentin," he called out.

The young man froze, his face becoming pale white. Slowly, he turned to look at the Chinese man, fear clouding in his eyes.

So, it was Quentin and he was a traitor. There was only one way to deal with traitors. The other men had noticed his presence and were scrambling to turn and shoot him down but they weren't fast enough. He mowed them all down in a hail of bullets, giving no mercy to any. He stopped when he was sure there was no threat and began to stroll down the dim corridor.

Imagine his surprise when he found out that his intended victim was still a live and barely injured. Quentin was fumbling with a knife in a horrible attempt to protect himself from this bringer of death. Wufei rolled his eyes and kicked the knife out of Quentin's hands before getting a hold of his neck and nonchalantly breaking it.

Quentin slumped down and Wufei just gave the body a look of scorn before turning his back and continuing forward.

---

He felt himself being shaken once again as Serbiak hit him one more time. Ever since the mercenary had found out that Trowa was defenseless, he had been taking his sweet time in attacking him, just giving him glancing blows instead of one final attack that would end this fight once and for all.

Try as he might, Trowa knew he couldn't win this one. The facts were facts; Heavyarms was never meant to be in prolonged battles, he was out of ammo, his only close-range weapon had been removed. At this point in time, Heavyarms was nothing more that a chunk of metal floating out in space.

But that did not mean he was going to give up without a fight.

He boosted Heavyarms' thrusters as he dodged another swipe from the Nightshade and proceeded to put some space between them. Seeing a nearby Virgo, Trowa took the opportunity to crush the Mobile Doll's head and remove its beam cannon rifle before it was destroyed.

Now that he had some sort of weapon, Trowa felt that he at least had something between him and Serbiak. Unfortunately, Heavyarms couldn't operate the beam rifle since the rifle was built for a mass produced machine while Heavyarms was a custom built. The Gundam's "fingers" were too big to get a good hold on the rifle's trigger and he had to make due with what he could get.

Wielding the rifle awkwardly, he began to fire at Serbiak as fast and as accurate as he could. Serbiak, despite only having one thruster, easily dodged the blasts and drew close enough so that he could disable Trowa's acquired weapon with a slash of his beam saber. Still in the midst of his attack, Serbiak brought Nightshade's "knee" up into Heavyarms' "gut."

Trowa grunted against the impact as he pulled Heavyarms away. Still not willing to let Trowa get too far, Serbiak continued in pursuit.

---

For once in his life, Malcov was feeling a bit nervous.

Receiving feed from the security cameras, he already knew about their unwelcome intruders who were already making pests of themselves. Just by watching their movements, he knew that these weren't any ordinary infiltrators. He already knew who they were after but knowing that those people were currently wandering about in the labyrinth of L9 was a comforting thought. However, Mr. Xavien was also out there, even though he had yet to encounter either of the three men or the two escaped prisoners. In fact, the man had vanished a few minutes ago so the hired arm did not know the status of his employer.

And then there were the orders. The main weapon was ready to be fired again. The only reason why it hadn't fired was because he wanted to make this shot count. Still, time was running out. He had less than fifteen minutes to use this shot then target Sanc, just as Mr. Xavien ordered.

The best he could do at this point was fire and hope that he hit one of the enemy ships. The sooner he completed his orders, the sooner he could get out of here and to safety.

---

Peeking around a corner, Dorothy made sure the coast was clear before leading Relena down another corridor.

The place was eerily empty, hardly anybody about to block them from their escape attempt. Neither of the two women knew if this was a good thing but both chose to disregard it as they attempted to find anything in the dark place that could get them out of here.

Adrenaline pumped through their bodies, given them the sense of alertness and paranoia that accompanied it as they found themselves becoming more and more lost. Who had designed this place anyway? Whoever it was should be shot and suffer a long, slow, painful death.

"Do you think we're close to getting out of here?" Relena whispered, trying to gain some sort of security from hearing a human voice. She was frightened, no doubt about it, and she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Maybe, maybe not," Dorothy answered, checking around another corner.

Venturing ahead, the two found themselves at a three-way intersection, their choices being to either go back, go straight ahead, or take a left down into yet another dim corridor.

"Which way do we go?" Relena asked, her patience beginning to fray.

Dorothy didn't answer as she studied their options. In her mind, it didn't really matter. They had no idea where in this place they were so it wouldn't do them any good which way they chose unless one led to a way out of this place.

"You need not worry about that," a voice spoke, accompanied by the sound of a hand handling a gun.

Slowly, the two looked up, finding the last person they wanted to see in this place. Xavien eyed them, a smug smirk on his face. It seemed as if he had been standing there the entire time when both were sure he hadn't been.

"You're quite the quarry," Xavien continued. "Really ran me around this place but even you should know not to talk or make a sound in a place like this. You might just attract the attention of something you don't want to find."

The unspoken _like me_ was heard by the two women. To have come so far only to be captured once more…

"What are you going to be doing with us now?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know about you Ms. Catalonia but I do know that Minister Peacecraft and I will be leaving L9," Xavien answered. "I underestimated the opposition and a strategic retreat is in order."

"You're not taking Relena," Dorothy hissed, even though she knew she wasn't in the position to be making statements.

"I beg to differ," Xavien replied smoothly. "Now come along little girl. We don't want to miss the fireworks, especially since Sanc is going to be in the middle of it."

"What do you mean?" Relena asked, a voice a near whisper.

"Even though I lost the battle, I'm making victory costly," Xavien answered smoothly. "Even though I lose L9, Earth will lose your precious city, the symbol of Pacifism wiped off the map permanently, never to unite the world again. Now that I think about it, it seems you have a touch of death, Peacecraft. Everything you come into contact with dies."

"That's not true!" Relena denied, though she didn't sound convincing. When she came to think about it, the man had a point. Her "father" assassinated, Sanc on its second rise, Duke Dermail, and now this mess… People out there were dying over her.

"You're just a regular angel of death," Xavien continued mercilessly. "We're practically the same. You can refuse to believe it as much as you want but the facts remain."

"Shut your trap," Dorothy snapped, breaking out of her aristocratic façade. "Don't listen to him Relena. He's trying to confuse you."

"Am I?" Xavien taunted. "As much as I would like to debate this, I'm afraid we need to be going. So, either you can get out of my way or you can die. One way or the other, she's coming with me."

"Not in this century pal."

Xavien's eyes widened at the sound of this new voice. For the first time since they first met, the two women could see fear in the armsdealer's eyes. Behind Xavien was none other than Duo Maxwell, the braided pilot armed with his own gun aimed at Xavien's back, prepared to fire and, from the look in his eyes, perfectly willing to do so.

"It may have took some time but Death has finally caught up with you Xavien," Duo stated, his voice toneless. "Time to meet your maker."

Xavien's mind was frantic. He had never been in quite a position before. Death was literally on both sides; if one didn't get him, the other would. There was nowhere to run, no distraction coming to save him this time. Think, he had to think how he was going to get out of this. He had come so far, done so much, to have it all come undone by one measly bullet.

Wait, that was it!

"Don't you think that this is a bit…anticlimactic?" he said into the silence. When no response was forthcoming, he continued, hoping to create a way for him to live. "Here I am, the man responsible for all your misery, for everything bad that has happened in your life, who made all your loved ones suffer, and I'm finished off with a bullet to the head? Why should I get a quick and painless death while they didn't?"

Duo said nothing, betrayed not a single emotion. But he was listening, he was listening to the bastard's words.

Getting back to his usual calm and composed demeanor, Xavien added, "Don't I deserve to suffer? Shouldn't I be forced to feel every single bit of pain you had to suffer? Isn't that true justice?"

"Don't listen to him!" Dorothy called out. "Kill him and end this now Duo!"

Yet Duo did nothing. Not a single muscle moved as he contemplated Xavien's words. He had to kill this man before him. He had to shoot him and end all this madness. It was his duty to all those that wanted nothing but peace. Someone really noble would do it, do it right now…

But Duo was anything but noble. He was more into the eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth bit. And hadn't he sworn to make Xavien pay for each and every life he took away from him?

Smirking, he said, "That's the first thing I heard from you that makes sense."

Xavien's eyes brightened. The fool had taken his bait hook, line, and sinker!

"Dorothy, Relena," he addressed. "Go on and get out of here. Stop that weapon from blowing up Sanc. I'll take care of this asshole."

"Duo!" Dorothy reprimanded.

"No," Duo snapped. "Few people have asked me why I fought in the wars in the first place. My answer was revenge then and that's what it is now. I'm no knight in shining armor here. Because of this asshole right here, I've become the God of Death. I'm not going to let him do it to somebody else but I'm going to make him pay for what he has done. Now do as I say and go. I won't hesitate to shoot your ass right here, right now. I did it to Heero once, don't think I won't do it to you."

Dorothy looked like she was about to protest when she stopped. Even from the distance where she stood, she could see the braided one pleading for her to take Relena and go. There were larger things at work here and he needed closure. Not just for himself, but for his past as well since it had never left him alone.

Nodding, she backed away, pulling Relena with her, much to the blonde's protest, disappearing in the darkness of L9.

"Okay two-eyes," Duo said, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "You know the drill."

Smirking to himself, Xavien replied, "Of course." He released the clip in his gun and discharged the bullet still in the gun chamber before tossing the now useless weapon away.

Duo, however, snuck his gun into his boot and tossed a small object away instead. Since Xavien's back was still turned, he did not notice this, assuming that the braided one was stupid enough to make himself completely unarmed.

Turning around, Xavien spoke, "Shall we begin?"

"You bet your ass," Duo answered, falling into a fighting stance.

Smirking, Xavien removed two knives from his coat. "Catch," he said as he tossed one of the blades to Duo. Duo did so with no problem but that was all the time he had before Xavien struck at him, the dim lights of the corridor reflecting off the metal of the blade. He jumped back, reversing his hold on his weapon as he watched Xavien warily.

"You have some skill, streetrat," Xavien commented. "Lets see what you can do with it."

Duo continued on the defensive, backing down the corridor as Xavien kept on the offensive, his knife darting out like a snake, actively seeking to make good on the promise of cutting flesh and spilling blood.

This would not be easy.

---

This fight was almost over but it was not in favor of Trowa.. He used his thrusters to move the Heavyarms about so the Nightshade only kept hitting the limbs of the Gundam. He was blatantly obvious in what he was doing, yet Serbiak didn't seem to care, already sure of the fight's outcome.

He would win and No-name would be dead and gone.

Turning Nightshade around once more, he struck at Heavyarms, shoving aside the Gundam's arms and laying a heavy blow on to its midsection, causing the Gundam to be flung into the remains of a destroyed Mobile Doll.

The sudden collision really shook the unibanged pilot up and he had to wonder if he hadn't received whiplash from it. Then again, what would it matter? He felt a tremble go through his cockpit as the Nightshade grabbed the Heavyarms' neck. It seemed Serbiak was doing playing around and was ready to end this.

"_You're not even putting up a fight No-name_," Serbiak mocked over the com. "_Now I'm getting bored. Guess it's time I end this, permanently. Say hello to everybody for me, would ya_?"

Trowa growled. He couldn't let it end like this. He was the last of the troupe, those that at least were loyal to it anyway. If he died now, then Serbiak would have gotten away without paying his dues. Yet, what could he do? He was useless now, his Heavyarms a mere shadow of itself. At least he would die in battle; that was one consolidation.

However, Serbiak paused, as if waiting for something. That something turned out to be the firing of L9' main weapon as the beam of energy cut through the battle once more.

"_I never get tired of that_!" Serbiak crowed.

Glancing away so that he didn't have to so that twisted monstrosity in front of him, it was then that he saw it. Floating in arm's reach was Heavyarms' severed military knife. With Serbiak distracted as he was, Trowa knew he had one last shot if he was to get even with his nemesis.

Growling into the com uncharacteristically, he snarled, "Will you just shut up already?!"

Heavyarms' arm shot out, the hand grabbing the floating knife. As hard as he could, Trowa jerked his Gundam's controls, letting out a cry of anger, anguish, and so many other emotions that he had pent up inside of him for so long, he plunged the knife towards Nightshade's torso.

Serbiak was caught off guard by this uncharacteristic outburst that he didn't see the knife coming until it was too late. He had time to only let out a startled yelp as the large Gundanium blade cut through the Nightshade's Gundanium armor, the blade going straight through the monitors in front of him. The knife kept going, ramming right into Serbiak's body and crushing it, only his arms, shoulders, neck, and head remaining unscathed.

What was left of the mercenary slumped down onto the knife, eyes beginning to glaze over in death.

Trowa shoved the suddenly still Nightshade away from him, watching as electricity sparked from the wound he had inflicted. He continued to watch it as the Suit drifted away, lifeless, until an explosion tore the Nightshade out from the inside, soon enveloping it in a ball of flame.

The tension then left the unibanged man's body and he fell limply against the pilot's seat. Memories flashed before his eyes but unlike times before, the Gundam pilot was in a more sedate manner. He knew that these thoughts would no longer haunt him deep into the night. The troupe, his family, was avenged and they could rest in peace now.

Content, Trowa allowed Heavyarms to remain still, oblivious to the battle and the battle oblivious to him.


	41. Into the Inferno

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story. Violence and death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Into the Inferno

A few well placed shots cleared the way for Quatre to proceed onwards. He had already checked so many rooms and hallways in this place and yet had nothing to show for it except bodies of enemy soldiers that were unlucky to get in his way.

He was a patient person by nature but even this virtue of his was beginning to become strained. He still had yet to complete their assigned mission. He hadn't found either Relena or Dorothy, nor had he received the opportunity to dispose of Xavien himself since the man responsible for all this had yet to make an appearance. He hadn't heard a peep from Heero or Wufei yet so he had to assume that the two had not received any luck yet. Why did this place have to be so big anyway? What was Xavien thinking when he built this place?

And where was Duo? The Arabian was positive his friend was lurking about this desolate place. He hadn't tried to escape from it for some reason and that stumped him. Why hadn't his friend tried to escape yet? Unless he had already and had the girls with him but wouldn't Une contact them to tell them about the development?

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, he readied himself for another gunfight. At the last moment, he jerked his weapon up in surprise. Of all the people to find, he just found Relena _and_ Dorothy. Though he was wary of that gun Dorothy held, he nonetheless couldn't have felt more overjoyed at this development. They had only one objective to complete now.

"Quatre?" Dorothy questioned.

"Dorothy," he greeted, still eyeing her weapon. Having somebody stab you with a rapier really left an impression on a guy.

"Quatre? What are you doing here?" Relena demanded, making the blond focus his hostilities elsewhere.

"The others and I were sent to get you guys out of here," he answered readily. "Now that I've found you two, we need—"

"We can't go," Relena interrupted. "At least not now."

Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Xavien's planning to destroy Sanc," Relena told him, her anxiety clearly audible. "We have to stop him!"

Quatre had to agree on that point. Sanc could not be allowed to be destroyed, especially when people looked to it as a beacon of peace. It would be a serious blow to all their efforts.

"Do you know how we can stop him?" he asked.

"We have to get to the main control room," Dorothy stated. "The controls to Xavien's weapon are there."

"Alright," he stated as he picked up his communicated and tried to reach one of the others. It was Heero who picked up.

_What is it Quatre?_ came the irritable voice of Heero Yuy.

"We need to get to the main control room," he explained. "Xavien's planning on destroying Sanc. There's not much time."

_Roger that._

"Heero's here?" Relena asked, overwhelmed.

"We all are. Wufei is somewhere around here, Trowa's outside fighting the rogue Gundam, and I don't know what Duo's doing right now."

"He's fighting Xavien," Dorothy told him.

"He's what?" Quatre stammered.

"Duo had the chance to put a bullet in his head," Dorothy explained. "However, Xavien managed to challenge him to a fight and they're duking it out as we speak."

"Damn it Duo," Quatre swore.

---

Blade clashed with blade.

Grunts of exertion followed by snarls of rage commentated the battle between the two harbingers of death.

On one side was Duo Maxwell, the God of Death. He relied more on his agility and reflexes than his bladed weapon, using any street fighting skills that he had at his disposal and could use reasonably well given the circumstances.

On the other side was Janus Xavien, the Deathdealer. He concentrated more on using his skills with a blade as his primary mode of attack, slashing and slicing at the Gundam pilot.

Constricted in the hallway they were in, the fight was progressing down the corridor and Duo was almost thankful when they reached a hatch. That could mean that it would either lead to a room where he would have more room to move or to another hallway where he would still be confined.

The moment the hatch opened and the fight moved crossed over the threshold, Duo was seriously beginning to think that fighting in the hallways would have been more preferable.

The room in which they were fighting in was on fire, the heat oppressive. Damage equipment was scattered all over the place, the room just one huge, burning mess.

And he was going to have to fight in this.

With a wound in his side that was starting to open up again to boot.

At least he knew what Hell would feel like. That was a plus.

"Can you take the heat, streetrat?" Xavien sneered.

"I'm in my element here, two-eyes," he taunted back.

Xavien snorted as he slashed at him. Since he had more room to use, he danced back and to a side. As Xavien brought his weapon arching back at him expertly, Duo used his own to stunt the attack as he moved in and elbowed Xavien in his gut. The armsdealer stumbled back, gasping but slashed at him again despite the pain.

Of course, the slice missed but Duo had to pull back farther as flames billowed between them. The pause was momentary and as the flames died down, Duo dashed towards his foe. Xavien was already attacking and Duo clenched his teeth as he felt Xavien's knife cut him. Grabbing Xavien's arms, he fell onto his back and pressed his feet into the man's gut before pushing up and sending Xavien flying through the air to land a distance away.

Duo was back on his feet in an instant, rushing to pin Xavien down. He managed to do so with Xavien standing up against one of the burning machines that populated this place. Xavien snarled at him as Duo glared, mere inches between the two men's faces. Their breath mingled with each other's as they stared each other down, neither willing to concede defeat.

Then Xavien broke the stalemate by flinging his head back and throwing it forward, head butting the braided one, stunning him just enough so that the armsdealer was able to shove him away. As Duo stumbled back, Xavien struck at him, his blade aimed directly at Duo's torso. Duo managed to prevent the blow from landing but at a cost. Xavien's weapon cut his right hand deeply and he lost hold of his borrowed weapon as it went flying through the smoke-filled air.

This was not good. He was cut, had a bullet wound that was leaking blood, the smoke was making it harder and harder to breathe every minute, the heat was sapping his strength… At least he wasn't the only one suffering. Xavien was in much worse condition, not used to fighting any kind of fight for a prolonged amount of time. His last attack had been sluggish and his disarming of Duo had been nothing but good luck.

If he was to survive, this could not be allowed to go on much longer. Before he could strike though, more flames billowed between him and Xavien, the fire being too close to the braided one for comfort. As he covered his eyes, protecting them from the elements about, something echoed urgently in his mind.

_Move Kid!_

Reflexes from times long ago acted and he barely dodged Xavien's slash as the man had taken advantage of Duo's momentary handicap to strike. In punishment, Duo kicked out, landing a blow in Xavien's gut. Planting his hands on the hot metal floor, he spun his body around and roundhouse kicked Xavien's side, sending the man stumbling across the room to another flaming piece of machinery.

Then the unexpected happened.

As Xavien collided with the hunk of metal, flames blew out of it, hitting Xavien on the left side of his face. He screamed out in pain as he stumbled away from the useless machine, clutching the burnt left side of his face in agony.

Determined Duo began to close the distance between him and Xavien when an explosion overhead made him stop and fight to keep standing as the whole room shook.

_Watch out!_

Duo threw himself back, landing unceremoniously on his ass, amazed as a huge chuck of the ceiling crashed down where he had once been standing. Sitting on his behind, arm raised to protect his eyes, he turned his head away from the heat. For a second, he thought he saw someone else here, someone small and distorted by the smoke and flames, pointing frantically at something.

He turned his head just in time to see the last of Xavien's overcoat disappear down an exit. Looking back, he saw no one. Shaking his head, he thought to himself that he had to be seeing things. He was just hallucinating because of all the smoke and not getting enough clean air. But it seemed that the smoke was really taking its toll on him as he was having trouble getting back to his feet. He felt a presence at his side and the next thing he knew, it felt as if someone had just picked him up and set him on his feet, steadying him until his footing was sure. Looking about, Duo saw nothing and no one but soon pushed that to the back of his find so he could focus on more important things. Seeing the only way to Xavien's escape rout cluttered with pieces and piles of burning metal, Duo moved as fast as he could through it all, stumbling most of the way as he chased after Xavien.

He could not let the bastard get away.

---

Heero raced down the corridors, barreling through all opposition as he fought to find the L9's central control room.

Every door he came to, he always checked since he knew nothing about the interior of L9. Most of the rooms he checked were empty and he immediately continued his frantic search. He had no idea how much time he had left until L9's main weapon fired again but he did know what the target would be.

It couldn't be allowed, mustn't be allowed.

He took the slowly growing amount of resistance as a sign that he was drawing closer to his destination. He was quick and efficient when he came to taking care of the enemy combatants, showing no mercy to anyone who got in his way.

The next room that he entered was rewarding.

At least, that was what he assumed from the amount of people that were here, all of them working amongst computer equipment and other technological equipment. From a screen, he could see the battle that was taking place just outside of L9.

He didn't give it much thought as he proceeded to secure this room. He forced himself not to go all out, firing fewer shots than he usually would in an attempt to preserve as much of the equipment in the room. That did not lessen how lethal he was. It only took a bullet to take out one of the men here.

He gave none of the enemy men the time to duck for cover once he began. With quick pulls of the trigger, move quickly through the back of the room, he was wiping out any potential threat easily until he ran into something hard.

Before he could recover, two large hands held him for a fraction of a second before he found himself slammed up against a wall, his gun flying out of his hand. He immediately dropped to the floor, narrowly missing the large fist that land where his head had once been. He rolled, putting as much space between him and his assailant before he got to his feet.

Malkov was impressed at the intruder's speed and reflexes coupled with his short recuperative period. Most would not have been able to avoid his punch. Perhaps he might be able to get some fun out of this.

Heero glared at the large expressionless man before him. He was an obstacle that laid between him and completing his mission. He had to be dealt with quickly and neutralized.

Not that he had a problem with that.

He dashed at the man, swinging his leg in a roundhouse kick. However, he didn't receive the expected results since the man not only took the hit in stride, he had grabbed his leg and swing him into the wall once more. Planting his feet onto the vertical metal surface, he shot himself at the large man, impacting him in the gut and causing him to stumble back.

It had been awhile since Malkov had felt such a blow and he was secretly starting to enjoy this. It seemed he at last had an opponent worthy of him and he was determined to make sure this one lasted. He punched at the smaller, younger man, an attack which was easily dodged. The young man landed a few blows to his midsection but that caused minimal damage to the larger, stronger man.

He wasn't Xavien's right hand man for nothing.

It hadn't been quite a minute into the fight but already Heero was getting irritated. This enemy should have been dispatched by now, not still standing and ready to strike back at him. Dodging a potentially devastating blow from above, Heero tried to dash around the man, having to jump over the large leg that had put itself in his path…

…only to impact the man's arm as he was clotheslined.

He fell to the floor hard but had no time to get back his breath as he rolled out of the way again, his opponent's foot slamming down onto the metal floor. He had to keep rolling since the man seemed intent on smashing him with his feet, stomping harshly after him.

And unfortunately, he ran out of rolling room quickly as he met with a wall, the next stomping foot beginning to hover over him. Bracing himself, he caught the falling appendage, using all his formidable strength to keep from being hit. The man applied more pressure, Heero slowly losing ground as the foot drew nearer and nearer. With a burst of strength, Heero pushed back with all his might, causing the large man to stumble backwards.

Malkov was taken off guard by the young man's resilient strength, further surprised when he was pushed back by the same struggling young man. He had yet to regain his footing when the young man swung his leg again, the limb to low for him to simply grab. Intense pain shot up from his knee where he was hit and he had to fall to his other knee to keep from completely collapsing onto the floor.

Seeing the momentary weakness displayed by his opponent, Heero took advantage of it quickly as he leaned his weight onto his back and kicked his other foot out, impacting the man's chin. The large man fell back, dazed, his head banging up against the metal-covered computer equipment. Catching sight of his discarded gun, Heero lunged to grab, planning to put an end to this fight.

Malkov managed to regain his senses just as he saw the young man dive for his gun. Eyes narrowing, he scrambled after him, tackling the intruder only a mere second before he could turn his weapon on him. Slamming the young man's hand on the floor, he was satisfied to see the gun slip out and he proceeded to knock it away.

Taking advantage of the action, Heero kneed the large man above him in the stomach, repeating the action a couple more times, before head butting him. Slightly disoriented, he regained his wits quickly as he turned the tables, now behind the large man with his arms wrapped tightly around the man's thick neck.

Already feeling the effects of his air passage being cut off, Malcov struggled to escape the choking hold, going as far as to ram his back into anything that could dislodge him from this position.

Heero was resilient though. Gritting his teeth to the point he thought they would crack, he twisted his arms, slowly turning the large man's head. He continued this action, despite being slammed against almost anything, hearing the neck begin to pop.

A loud crack told him that he had succeeded in breaking the man's neck, but he continued applying pressure, even as the body he was choking grew limp. Once satisfied that the threat was over, he released the dead man, getting back to his feet. That had been a bit tough, even for him.

Okay, now that that was over, now to stop Xavien's weapon.


	42. Rest in Peace Mighty Warrior

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story. Violence and death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Rest in Peace Mighty Warrior

Throughout the entire battle, L9 had remained still, firing occasionally from its main weapon, attacks that the Earth forces were beginning to easily dodge.

Then without warning, L9 began to turn, the focus of the main weapon moving with it until it faced that of Earth. From where it was now, it would take a large amount of energy to be shot from the weapon if it was to reach the blue planet that it now faced. Deep within the dark depression, a small green light appeared as the weapon began to conserve energy, powering up until the moment it was ready to unleash it.

And the Earth continued to spin in the void of space, bringing the Sanc Kingdom closer and closer to its annihilation.

---

Quatre and the girls had just entered the main control center just as Heero was moving away from the dead body of Malkov.

Without looking up, Heero stated, "The perimeter is secured."

Nodding simply, Quatre moved over to search for the controls that commanded L9's main weapon. He moved quickly and efficiently, easily eliminating control panel after control panel. However, he couldn't be too sure which one was the right one since each panel looked similar to the one before it. There were hardly any clues that may have pointed out which one he was looking for.

Heero had joined him, despite his tired condition, searching for the correct panel. Neither he nor Quatre knew how much time they had left until the weapon fired

Hearing someone enter the room, both he and Quatre were prepared to fire at the intruder, stopping as they recognized that it was Wufei, who just happened to be reigning in his own weapon, preventing himself from inadvertently harming them.

Noticing the two women, he asked, "What's the mission status?"

"We're trying to shut down Xavien's weapon," Quatre explained without looking up as he continued to search for the elusive controls. "He's planning on using it to destroy Sanc."

"What's Xavien's status?" he inquired, joining in on the search.

"Duo's fighting him," Quatre told him. "Other than that, I don't know anything else."

Nodding, Wufei only commented, "Maxwell should be able to hold him off until we can reach him."

"Found it," Heero announced as he took a seat in front of a panel. Immediately his fingers began flying over the keyboard in front of him as he worked to shut Xavien's weapon off.

The others, including Relena and Dorothy, gathered around him, watching his progress, even if two of them didn't understand the data that was presented to the Japanese man.

None of them noticed a small screen behind them, its dim light making visible the events that were transpiring elsewhere.

---

Clutching the left side of his face, his right hand holding his knife tightly, Xavien stumbled into yet another room, recognizing where he was exactly. Only a couple of computer panels and equipment were scattered in here, to his left a grouping of memory banks standing tall and stoic in this well lighted room, a barrier of glass standing between them and everything else. It was the window to the outside that told the armsdealer where he was.

It seemed he was going to get a front row seat to the destruction of Sanc. He could see the opposing side of the depression that was L9's main weapon from his vantage point, along with the steadily brightening green light that signified the weapon was powering up. Since the glass opening was covered by a transparent veil that protected it from being shattered by the force created the intense blasts of the weapon, Xavien could relax where he was right now and wait for the final show to begin.

Perhaps this could cheer him up after all the recent events. He was going to kill that little rat nice and slow for what he had done to him. His face would have permanent burned scar tissue, his once handsome and charming looks now spoiled by the flaw.

"You thought you could hide from me, didn't ya two-eyes?"

Irrational fury erupted within Xavien. That streetrat just had to spoil his moment, didn't he?

"Why won't you die?!" he snarled as he turned to face the streetrat, still holding the left side of his face.

"I'm not easy to kill," Duo replied. "Death seems to be allergic to me or something."

Growling, Xavien demanded, "You think you can stop me? I've been in this game a long time, rat. I'll be back, no matter what defenses you put up to stop me. The world, _humanity_, is mine!"

"The only thing that's yours is a one-way ticket to Hell," Duo shot back. "It's over Xavien! You're finished!"

"The only thing that's finished is the walking corpse in front of me!" Xavien snarled as he lunged at Duo, slashing his blade in an attempt to shut the L2 native up permanently.

Despite not being in the best condition, Duo was able to easily evade the attack, deeming it feeble and not worth his time. In fact, this whole thing was getting boring already. Dancing backwards and away from the armsdealer, Duo leaned down as far as he was able to remove his hidden gun.

Xavien's eyes widened. He had thought the streetrat had discarded it! He couldn't let the piece of trash get a lock on him with it or else he was through. With whatever energy he still had, he propelled himself forward, swinging his foot out and knocking the gun out of the streetrat's hand.

Hitting the floor with enough force, a bullet shot out from the weapon, ricocheting about and ultimately impacting the glass barrier protecting the memory banks. A spider web of cracks formed immediately but the glass barrier managed to hold itself together.

Duo was quick to retaliate. Even as the gun was sent sliding away, he rammed his shoulder into Xavien's gut, forcing the air out of Xavien's lungs temporarily. He didn't leave it off there, though. He slammed his fist just beneath Xavien's ribcage, disrupting his diaphragm and stealing his breath completely.

"That was for Solo," Duo snarled as he flung his elbow into Xavien's right wrist, disrupting the man's hold on his bladed weapon.

_A small boy sat on the ground, clutching the small body of his best friend, a body that was now soulless and nothing but deadweight._

Twisting his body around, grimacing in pain as he did so, he chopped Xavien's right elbow, causing him to let go of his knife, the small weapon clattering away on the metal floor.

Damn, his side was killing him! Had that bullet wound opened again? Still, he was in the midst of a dramatic moment, and he had to finish it up first.

"That was for Father Maxwell," he declared.

_A child exited the large truck he had commandeered and ran into the smoking ruins of what used to be a church. He found himself in a familiar position as he held onto the form of a dying woman, one who had managed to survive the destruction but would not live to see the Colony "morning."_

Punching Xavien in his chin, he threw his elbow again, this time shoving Xavien's left hand away from his face, exposing the burned facial tissue. His hand snaking its way in quickly, he pinched the burned area hard, Xavien screaming in pain.

"That's for Sister Helen," he hissed, kneeing him in the gut. "And that was for Hilde!"

_A young woman slumped up against the driver's window of the large vehicle she had driven just moments earlier, her neck broken and eyes lifeless._

Xavien felt like he was coughing his organs out, desperately gasping for air as he endured Duo's assault but the braided one was not finished with him yet. Forcing the pained man to look him in the face, Duo uttered one last sentence.

"And this is for me."

_A young teen laughed maniacally as he wreaked destruction in his malevolent Mobile Suit, promising death to all those who laid eyes on him, showing no mercy to those that begged for it._

Throwing his head back, he gained momentum as he threw it forward, his skull impacting on Xavien's. The armsdealer stumbled back, dazed, until his back slammed into a wall.

That had taken a lot out of him, yet Duo had never felt better. It felt great, unburdening so many years of grief and anger like that and onto the rightful target to boot! Now what else could he do? Well, lets see what his limits were. He had a few cuts caused by a knife but weren't bad enough to inhibit him. He had a reopened gun wound that was slowly leaking blood, which wasn't a good thing. The edges of his vision were getting a bit blurry because of that but he had had worse. Though he felt tired, he could still beat up on his little punching bag over there. By now, the effects of having to inhale all that smoke from before were practically gone.

All in all, he was doing okay. He'd have to do something about that open wound though but he didn't feel like it at the moment. His vengeance was all that mattered at this point.

As he recovered from his assault, Xavien's mind was frantically trying to find a way for him to get out of this. There was no way he could face a Gundam pilot of all people, especially weaponless. His will to survive was the only thing that got him back up to his feet, even though he was using the wall for support.

Still gasping for breath, he searched visually for anything that could help him, his eyes stopping on a small panel in the wall. Eyes brightening at the sight, he swung his arm, his hand pounding the panel and activating the function it was to perform.

From the metal ceiling, metal bars shot out, creating a thin barrier between him and the streetrat, trapping the filth-ridden menace.

Duo was beyond surprised at the sudden turn in events. What the hell had just happened?

"Who would have thought?" Xavien drawled, capturing his attention. "A failsafe protecting me from certain death, despite the fact that this wasn't the death it was made to prevent."

Face contorting in rage, he growled at the man.

Chuckling, Xavien sneered, "So how does the little rat like its cage?"

---

Relena had no idea of what exactly Heero was doing, but she felt that the worst was over now that her Japanese knight in shining armor had arrived and taken control of the situation. It seemed like what he was doing was successful since Heero had a small smile on his face, his fingers moving gracefully over the keyboard.

For the first time since her abduction, it seemed as if things were going to be all right.

Feeling the need to give her infatuation some breathing room, since goodness knew there were already so many people looking over his shoulder, she backed away, allowing herself to rest against the metal equipment behind her.

Much to her surprise, and slight discomfort, something small gave way under her posterior.

"_So how does the little rat like its cage?"_

That voice! She had hoped never to hear it again. The others were alerted to the sound, Quatre and Wufei already searching the room for anybody they may have snuck in without their knowing, however unlikely that may be. It seemed the voice had come from behind her though…

"_You bastard…"_

Wait, that was Duo's voice! Turning around, she finally noticed the small monitor that had been behind her this whole time. Her eyes widened slightly at the image being projected to her and anyone else that might be watching.

"_Let me out of here you asshole!"_

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed, having noticed that the Vice Foreign Minister's attention was drawn to something. "Someone has to go down there!"

"Where are they?" Wufei demanded, ready to go to the American's rescue.

"_I think not. I think its quite befitting for a little rat like yourself. But there's something missing… I know! Let me give you a better view."_

"Damn it, where are they?" Quatre swore, trying his best to find where the source of the live feed was coming from.

---

"You bastard…" Duo cursed as he glared at Xavien. He wasn't Heero Yuy. He couldn't bend metal bars with pure physical strength like the Japanese could. He was stuck where he was. Damn it! If only he had been more focused!

Xavien was successfully keeping himself from exploding in laughter at the turn of events. During the construction of L9, all of the rooms and chambers that had openings to space had been equipped with safety mechanisms that could be activated through sensors or manually. Designed specifically to prevent personnel from being sucked out into space should something happen, this mechanism was now the one thing that stood between Xavien and an outraged God of Death.

"Let me out of here you asshole!" Duo demanded, pressing against the bars as if he was trying to melt right through them.

"I think not," Xavien replied. "I think its quite befitting for a streetrat like yourself." Pausing, he added, "But there's something missing…" Eyes brightening, he snapped his fingers. "I know! Let me give you a better view."

Moving slowly, Xavien reached his hand out to a computer panel and pressed a few buttons. Hearing a strange sound from behind, Duo turned slowly around finding something moving against the window.

Grinning maliciously, Xavien explained, "Now that that veil's gone, the next time the main weapon fires, that window there won't be able to handle it. The raw power escaping into this room ought to be enough to liquefy you, slowly of course, which should be happening in about, oh, another few minutes. Enjoy your life, streetrat, what's left of it that is."

Duo clenched his teeth as he heard Xavien laugh at his own private joke. He didn't really care if he died, as long as Xavien went down. Something small caught his eye and he was overjoyed to see that it was his missing-in-action gun. Ignoring the pain that was slowly beginning to throb in his side, he scrambled to retrieve, rushing back over to the bars with the gun in hand. As he ran back though, his vision blurred momentarily and he felt so very tired…

Nonetheless, he raised the weapon up, sticking his arm through the bars as he aimed at Xavien. To his dismay, his hand was shaking just enough to disrupt his shot. He tried switching to his other hand only to find the same thing repeating.

Watching the spectacle, Xavien stood up as best as he could and began to trudge away, heading for the door.

Duo collapsed down onto the floor, leaning heavily against the bars as he saw the bastard slowly getting away from him, escaping his wrath. It couldn't end like this; it shouldn't end like this! But there was nothing he could do to…

_Kid_.

What the? It's that voice from earlier! What the hell!

_Behind ya, ya moron!_

Wait a minute, why was an inner voice calling him a moron? It seemed as if it was nagging him to look behind him, so what could it hurt? Glancing behind him, he saw something strange. There was an image of someone, someone small, reflecting in the window. This person…looked so familiar. Small hands were beckoning at him, as if trying to tell him something.

And then it hit him. He knew who that was and he knew now what he had to do.

Turning back to look at Xavien who was almost to the exit, he called out, "Hey Xavien!"

Xavien paused and turned to look back at him, not deigning to respond verbally.

Pushing himself back onto his feet and smirking his trademark Shinigami grin, he raised his gun up again, this time aiming it at the window.

Xavien's eyes widened. "No!"

Duo pulled the trigger.

In the next second, Xavien was pulled back by the intense vacuum that was space. His body slammed against the bars harshly, the breath once again driven from the man's body. Then an arm wrapped his chest, another around his neck.

Ahead of him, the cracked glass barrier protecting the memory banks began to crack even more.

Duo held on as tight as he could, managing to pull himself up close enough to Xavien so that he could shout one last thing in the man's ear.

"Payback's a bitch!"

The glass barrier shattered, the sharp jagged edges of glass being pulled by the suction, heading straight towards the open portal that led to space. And Xavien was right in their path. (1)

Xavien let out a cry of terror as he began to see his reflection in the glass shards the closer they drew near. At the last moment, Duo let go, just as the first shards began to cut through Xavien's body.

Xavien's cries turned into shrieks of pain that were quickly sucked up, never to fall on living ears. Duo was lost to them as he was pulled out into the cold void of space.

So this was what death was… It was so cold…so lonely…so…so…suffocating…

As the last of his breath left his body, his lungs burned with the need for oxygen, _the thin arms that wrapped around him tightly preventing any air from satisfying that need._ His body froze with the lack of heat, _despite the body that he was pressed up against him, cushioning his head._ The darkness that surrounded him was surprisingly bright, bright enough _that he had to close his eyes and bury his face in the chest of the person with who he was being held by._ It was quiet, so very quiet, _which allowed him to hear the soothing words and comforting words that were being whispered into his hair, a hand stroking his back soothingly, putting his small body at ease._

_Slowly opening his young eyes, he became aware of where he was. He was in someone's arms…someone who didn't seem to be willing to let him go anytime soon. Slowly raising his head, the first thing he saw was a face he had not seen in years. Green eyes watched him fondly, scruffy blond hair threatening to get in the way of them if not for a ratty bandanna holding the locks back. He knew this person…this boy…_

"_Solo?" he asked, his voice a tired tenor and sapping some of the strength that remained in his young child-like body._

"_Hey Kid," Solo greeted him, a sad smile on his face. "Long time no see."_

_Smiling tiredly, he snuggled closer to the blond boy, breathing out another "Solo."_

"_Ya sure took yar sweet time, didn't ya?" Solo teased as he tightened his embrace. "We've been waitin' for ya to catch up."_

"_We?"_

"_Yes Duo," another voice answered._

_Slowly turning his head, he smiled at this new wonder. "Sister Helen…"_

_A kind, young woman dressed in a nun uniform stood before him, smiling gently at him. There was another person behind her, a man in black this time, watching him with kind eyes. Duo smiled again at this man and greeted him._

"_Father Maxwell…"_

_The man said nothing but nodded, his gentle smile never wavering for an instant._

_Duo's browed furrowed. "Hilde?" he asked._

"_She's a lil' firecracker, ain't she?" Solo chuckled. "She went on up ahead. She wanted ta 'scout da area' or somedin' like dat."_

_Duo smiled sleepily before yawning. "So tired… Will ya wait for me? I just want ta sleep a little bit…"_

"_Sure Kid," Solo assured him. "We've been waitin' for ya a long time. What's a little nap gonna hurt?"_

_Nodding off slightly, he asked one final question. "Did I do good?"_

_Solo arms tightened around him once again as he answered. "Ya did real good Kid. Real good."_

_Drifting off in the comfort of his lost loved ones, Duo Maxwell closed his eyes._

_The God of Death had found his peace at last._

(1) The following scene is extremely graphic, thus I have taken it out. If you really must know what happens, send me a PM or use your imagination.


	43. Storm's Passing

Author's Note: It seems a lot of you are having trouble believing what had happened last chapter. Yeah, I understand, nobody saw Duo's death coming but if you reread that last few chapters, you'll find that I left a few clues to this result, particularly in the last chapter. Anyway, this fic is almost through. It's come a long way, hasn't it? Well, for those who've enjoyed it I thank you for sticking with me this far. Enjoy

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story. Violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Storm's Passing

Horror remained etched on their faces, their attention still focused on the monitor in front of them. Heero was the only one who hadn't been watching as he had continued on working to stop L9's main weapon from firing. Yet, even his pace had slowed down, having heard everything from the vocal commentary provided by his comrades and the monitor's small speakers.

Tears were visibly streaming down Quatre's face. He had just watched his friend, his best friend, his brother, die. The pain and grief that welled in his chest was immense. The only thing that remained on the screen in front of him was the mangled corpse of Janus Xavien. Pieces of the man had been cut off by the barrage of glass shards that had ripped through him, his hands and fingers severed from his arms, his neck ripped and torn, Xavien's head conspicuously missing having been swept away by the vacuum that had held his body still. Large shards of glass were still visible; their jagged ends still poking out from the body, leaving no doubt what had killed him.

And Duo…he had let go…and now he was gone, beyond their reach. Never again would the Arabian hear the braided one's optimistic voice as he chatted with him over the most inane of subjects. Never again would he be able to voice his stress and complain about the most insignificant things that would get him teased about later on to a confidant that listened without judgment.

He heard a small prayer whispered from behind him and he didn't have to turn around to know that it was Wufei since the prayer was in Chinese.

A hand gripped his shoulder gently, squeezing in reassurance. Looking up, he was a bit surprised to see the hand belong to Dorothy of all people.

"There was nothing any of us could do," she stated quietly. "He chose his own path and that path separated from ours."

"It still doesn't make it right," Quatre protested, his emotions clearly heard. "He didn't deserve to die like that. He didn't deserve to die alone, without his friends beside him."

Dorothy said nothing, knowing that nothing she said would penetrate the Arabian's grief. She hadn't known Duo at all but she still felt the sting that always accompanied the loss of someone she knew. Despite their brief encounters, he had left an impression on her. The last time they had met, she knew that the braided one had been lost to them, consumed by his need to seek revenge against Xavien for some unknown trespass. No, she wasn't surprised by the turn of events but it still didn't lessen the impact.

"We need to leave," stated a monotoned voice.

All turned their attention towards Heero Yuy who now stood before them, finished with his task.

"The mission has been completed," Heero continued. "Both Relena and Dorothy have been rescued and Janus Xavien had been eliminated. We need to leave now."

Quatre stated incredulously at Heero. "You can't tell me that you're not affected by what just happened!" he exclaimed. "Our friend, our comrade just died!"

"I know that Quatre," Heero snapped. All could see the pain that was now visible in those Prussian eyes. "But the facts remain and there is nothing we can do about it. I have set L9's main weapon for implosion and we need to leave now if we are to make Duo's death worth something. Pull it together now. It's not over yet."

"As much as I dislike it, Yuy is right," Wufei added. "We can mourn the loss of our friend later, when we're still alive and able to do so."

With tears still leaking from his eyes, Quatre nodded. They made sense, too much sense for the emotionally distraught man, but sense nevertheless.

"Let's go home."

---

The battle was almost over. Xavien's forces were not putting up much of a fight at all. The Earth and Colonial forces were finishing up with the last of such forces, receiving surrenders from the remaining battleships, taking the crews into custody.

No word had come from the Gundam pilots though. At least, not since Trowa brought Heavyarms back and was now by her side, waiting for any sign that the others were still alive.

Une's concern though, was not focused on the missing pilots. It was L9's main weapon that captured her attention. The weapon was pointed directly at Earth and it had continued to gain power. It was only a matter of time before it released its attack on their blue planet, what it was targeting still unknown to the military forces.

The ominous green light of the weapon was brightening, signifying that it was about to fire once more. Holding her breath, she waited for the final blast to unleash itself.

Something happened but it wasn't the weapon firing. Instead, an explosion ripped through and out of it, much to the shock and surprise of the spectators. More smaller explosions followed after the initial explosion before the energy the weapon had been charging got loose and shredded the weapon apart, along with a chuck of L9.

Though she didn't show it, relief flooded her and an indescribable joy soon followed. At long last, the nightmare was over. Still, there were the missing pilots to contact and that kept her from relaxing completely.

She didn't have to wait long for such contact as a transmission from Wing was received.

"What's your status?" she demanded. "Have you secured the Vice Foreign Minister?"

Only two words answered her.

"_Mission completed._"


	44. Not Goodbye

Author's Note: Whew, we have certainly come a long way, haven't we? I have kept my word once more and have completed this fanfic of mine after so long. I'd like to take the opportunity to give out some thanks while I'm at it. First, I'd liked to thank **ShadowMajin** who sticking with this for so long, you really helped out when I first started. Another thanks goes out to **Archsage Soren** for keeping me on the ball and evoking the blessings of the Muses. You can only go so far without them. Next I'd liked to thank **Knyghtshade** for just being here and reviewing, letting me know that some people actually liked this fic.

As for the rest of you, enjoy.

Warning: Spoilers for Gundam Wing. This goes for both the prologue and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Not Goodbye

Grey clouds covered the sky, blocking the sun from all eyes. Despite the overcast, it seemed appropriate for the occasion.

This occasion was none other than the funeral of Duo Maxwell.

There was no body in the coffin since the body itself was lost in the vastness of space. However, the simple wooden box was not buried empty. Trinkets were placed inside, small objects that the deceased pilot had either enjoyed in life or coveted openly. A stir had been caused by one of the trinkets placed in the box. It was a loaded gun brought there by Chang Wufei of all people. It wasn't until the Chinese man pointed out the scratches on the weapon, identifying the gun as Duo's personal favorite, and the known fact that Duo hated his guns to be empty that it was allowed to be place within.

The other items mainly consisted of decks of playing cards, a few small, handmade braids made of the givers' own hair, power tools and batteries, letters of undying love from many female admirers, and even a C4 detonator that had been snuck in.

Once the coffin was filled, it was closed and nailed shut before being taken to the final resting place: a hill with a clear view of the sky. The spot had been chosen by the Sweeper Howard who told stories of how Duo loved to lie down and stare up at the moon at night. The moon would most certainly be visible from this plot.

It was in front of the large gathering of people, mainly consisting of dignitaries and politicians trying to gain some favor by showing up at such a sorrowful event, that Director Une now found herself. There were few friends of Duo's here and it was easy to pick out which ones were the real ones. Those select people had real sorrow and grief in their eyes.

She could see all the Gundam pilots standing in the front. Quatre had rivulets of fresh tears trek down his face, the blond Arabian not doing anything to wipe them away. Wufei displayed his mourning visibly, though it was obvious he was trying not to shed tears of his own. Trowa was also distressed, though no tears fell from his eyes, Une knew that that was the one thing the unibanged man had wanted to do since he learned of the tragic news but all his tears had been used a long time ago. Heero remained stoic but if one got a good look at his eyes, they would see the grief within them.

There were others besides those four. Zechs stood a ways away. He hadn't known Duo at all and was merely there to give respect to a fallen soldier. Noin was at his side with tears also streaming down her face as she fought to remain in control. Behind Trowa stood Catherine Bloom, only there to give emotional support to Trowa though she was sorrowful at the situation. She hadn't really treated Duo well when they had first met but that was only because she had been trying to protect an amnesiac Trowa. Sally also stood nearby. She also didn't know Duo well, even though he had been the one to spring Heero out of her own medical bay during the wars, but she had fought the same cause as he had, thus was doing the same as Zechs; paying respect to a fallen comrade.

Relena and Dorothy stood nearby as well, the two last people still alive to have seen and been with Duo before his death. Only they could give any info on how Duo had acted before he died, literally being the last ones to have a conversation of any sort with him.

Howard and a fellowship of Sweepers also paid their respects, not to a warrior, but to a fellow coworker and friend, someone who had been family to them, joked and messed around with no matter the circumstances.

And then there was her. Funny, she had spent so much time trying to hunt him down, at first trying to kill him. Now she found herself at his funeral, grieving for him though she didn't know him well either. Yet here she was, speaking his eulogy to a large group of people, many of which she didn't know at all.

But what could she say? Well, there was the truth. Duo had always claimed that he ran and hid but never told a lie so why not be respectful to his memory and just say the blunt truth?

"I didn't know Duo Maxwell," she began. "If you get right down to it, I didn't know him at all. For a long time, he was an enemy of mine, one I had worked to capture for an entire war. He called himself the God of Death, destroying all those unfortunate to be in his path. I have been told that he fought not for peace but for revenge, revenge against those that had wronged him and taken away his loved ones.

"He was only a child when he was made into a killer, created by the old society that was ruled over by the Earth Sphere Alliance, the predecessor to the current Earth Sphere United Nations. We have seen how corruption and human greed almost brought us to the edge of destruction time and again.

"Let us learn this time from our past mistakes. We almost lost the peace that many had striven for during the past wars. Let this be our last Eve War, the last war that humanity has to go through. If we do not learn from this, then there will be another child forced to become a killer, just like Duo was. If his death is to mean something, if his memory is to be honored, then we must make sure that the changes we impose on ourselves, changes that many of us wouldn't want to go through but must if we are to have an everlasting peace, to not be broken. Janus Xavien himself may be gone but there will be others like him, no doubt about it. To ensure that this doesn't happen again, change must start now or we will all be lost.

"Just as Duo is lost to us now."

---

Everyone had left by now but Quatre still found himself before the marker that was suppose to be his best friend's grave, even though said best friend was not physically beneath the earth.

His tears had long since ended and dried up but the marks of their passing still remained on his face. The monument-like gravestone that proudly proclaimed that Duo Maxwell lied before it, six feet under, continued to taunt him with his best friend's name.

The overcast above had yet to change, neither clearing up to let the sun out nor unleashing a hinted torrent of rain. He felt that the weather couldn't have mirrored his emotions so greatly.

Life was over for Duo but not for him. Duo wouldn't want him to follow him into the afterlife. No, that braided fiend would want him to live and enjoy what challenges life held in store for him. And he would but he would not venture too far. He would not return to L4. He wouldn't leave this place where his friend's soul was said to have been laid to rest. He wouldn't leave Duo alone here. In fact, when he had lived out his days on this planet, he would join Duo here, resting beneath the starry sky and the moon that was to present itself here.

"I hope you're not lost anymore, my friend," he said aloud. "Don't wait up for me. I'll come when I'm good and ready. And if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could find a side entrance into heaven? If none of us can get through the front gates, then we're going to need it.

"See you later…Duo."

Turning away slowly, Quatre put one step in front of the other as he began his journey into the light of a new day, one of hope and promise.

One given to him and others by the sacrifices of many.

He was confident that this time those sacrifices were not in vain.

Never would they be in vain.


End file.
